What's Meant To Be
by HHr4life
Summary: A Harmony version of Deathly Hallows, picks up after they return from Godric's Hollow. Canon as it fits with just a hint of R/Hr. More inside. Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

He didn't know how long he sat there on the boulder. It could have been minutes, hours or even days but Harry Potter didn't care as he pulled his sweater tighter around his lean body. He couldn't believe he kissed her. He kissed Hermione, his best friend for the past seven years, the only person who always stood by him. Harry didn't have a clue as to why in Merlin he would want to jeopardize his friendship with her. He had a feeling he really just mucked things up.

He closed his eyes and images of the way she fitted so perfectly against him, the way she tasted as his lips devoured hers flickered behind his eyelids. Merlin she practically melted in his arm within those blissful moments of insanity as he deemed them. But most of all Harry tried to block out her rejection. Hermione told him what he already knew of some subconscious level already that she was in a relationship with his red-haired best friend Ron.

She was with Ron, she belonged to Ron, it was never him. The pain that accompanied that thought was so powerful Harry began rubbing his chest. He had no idea what was going on with his confused thoughts. How could he feel anger and something else he refused to acknowledge at the thought of the two of them together. _I get it you chose him. _The angry words Ron had spoken repeated in his mind and Harry had failed to notice at that time the tiny fluttering in his stomach when his best mate had said them.

In the end the truth stared him in the face. He hadn't kissed her because of comfort, maybe it had started out that way but in the end Harry knew what he had suppressed for so long. He kissed her because he couldn't resist the urge to. He kissed her because he needed her as he always had. He kissed her because he loved her. He was in love with Hermione and he felt guilty because that made him think of his non-existent relationship with Ginny. If he was in love with Hermione then what was it he felt for the youngest Weasley?

Merlin he was in love with his best friend's girlfriend, if that wasn't mucked up Harry really didn't know what was. The thought of them together, of Ron holding her and kissing her spiked overwhelming jealousy in his veins. Ron didn't deserve Hermione; she deserved someone better, someone who understood her, knew when she was angry or annoy. She deserved someone like him. Harry tried to ignore the guilt at his thoughts because Ron was a great guy, he would make her happy and he could offer Hermione something he couldn't; a future.

Harry shook his head as if to shake away the thoughts and sighed heavily. His eyes scanned the clearing not really taking in his surroundings. He should probably get back; he knew Hermione would be worried as he was gone for more than an hour. The thought of being alone with her in the tent caused him to shiver slightly because Ron wasn't there to built a barrier between them. _Hermione built that one the moment she rejected you Potter_ a voice said a little manically in his head. Harry couldn't fathom why it hurt so much. Throughout his life he had never gotten anything he wanted, truly desired so why was he surprise now. His pride had taken a blow but did he honestly think Hermione would choose because of who he was; Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived? Was he that arrogant? She had never seen him like that; to her he was just plain old Harry.

His eyes traveled the ripples of the water in the puddle as twigs and leaves floated over the surface. He wished he could feel as calm as the water. As he stood, deciding to head back to the tent, a bright light caught his attention. It seemed to be gliding through the branches as it moved. Walking steadily towards it, Harry, upon closer inspection, discovered it was a patronus in the form of a silver doe. Harry kept up pace with the doe for a bit until to came to a standstill beside a small pond a few feet away from where he had been sitting. For a moment he could have sworn the silver doe looked straight at him before disappearing into the bushes, its light fading gradually.

Harry inched cautiously closer to the pond and peered in wondering what the hell he was doing. It wasn't like there was anything special about it was there? However as he peered closer he noticed something glittering in the depth of the water, almost all the way to the bottom. Excitement bubbled within him as Harry saw it was the Sword of Gryffindor laying at his wake. Without even thinking he began undressing, removing his sweater and jeans feeling the harshness of the cold wind against his bare skin. Harry felt as if he was sinking into a glass of ice cube as he slowly lowered himself into the water. Taking a deep breath he plunged into the coldness trying his best to ignore the numbing starkness of the water; getting the sword was his main focus.

The closer he got to the bottom of the pond the louder he heard his heart and his blood pumping harshly in his ears, more he felt the darkness seeping into his subconscious mind. The closer he got the hazier everything became but the voice in his head kept encouraging, _a little closer come on Harry. _His fingers had barely closed around the rough, cold handle when he felt himself being hurled back to the surface with his screams of protestation echoing in his mind. He was so close, dammit!

"Merlin Harry, have you gone metal!" Ron's voice somehow pierced its way thought the coldness of his mind and Harry was having a hard time figuring out if he was back. Ron was back, how was that possible? He knew he should be grateful that he was but the weird fluttering in his stomach worked against that, "what the bloody hell were you trying to do?" Ron continued ignoring the fact that Harry hadn't uttered a single word and threw his clothes at him.

"I was trying to get the sword", he muttered thought clattering teeth as he pulled his clothes on trying to get warmer. He was freezing.

"You mean this sword", Ron replied smugly dangly the said sword from his hands.

"How did you – I was – how?" Harry couldn't grasp of Ron had gotten hold of it when he was in the pond instead.

"Ever heard of magic mate, you should try using it from time to time", he replied with a _dud_ expression on his face but sobered up instantly grasping that this wasn't the time for humor as Harry shot him a scowl and asked, "why do you need it anyways?"

"I think it can destroy the horcrux", Harry filled in and finished tugging his sweater and began making his way in the direction of the tent, "I don't have it with me, it back at the tent".

As he walked away Ron fell into step beside him and silence ensure. Harry wasn't really sure what to so to him because he had abandon them when they needed him. Ron was not so subtly shooting nervous glances at him which he found a little amusing given the circumstances. Deciding to put him out of his misery Harry took the initiative and broke the fast becoming tension.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hex you even though I am fighting the urge to just so I can knock some sense into you", Harry stated as his lips curled into a small smile. It was great having Ron back even if he was having confused feelings about it. Ron slowly exhaled the breath he was holding. As they approached the tent Ron looked like he was about to say something but another less reasonable voice sliced the moment.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed not catching sight of Ron just yet, "where have you been?" Even though she was angry Harry could hear the concern in her voice and his heart fluttered for a moment as what happened before he left came rushing back. He decided to let her in on the news of Ron's return before she said something about their shared kiss. Harry cleared his throat and turned towards her, stepping aside so she could see Ron.

Her expression would have been priceless in any other situation because for the first time Hermione Granger was speechless. Her mouth was gasping like a fish out of water as she tired to formulate words to describe just how she was feeling. Within seconds her expression blanched and she calmly walked towards them, he could hear Ron gulp loudly at her unexpected action. Even Harry was a little surprise until she evenly asked for her wand. He eyed her cautiously and the fire in her eyes alerted him that that wasn't a very good thing to do.

Her eyes flashed angrily when he refused and out of no where Hermione pounced on Ron, throwing punches wherever she could. Poor Ron didn't know what hit him or stand a chance as Hermione continued her assault and verbally scolding him for leaving in the first place.

"Merlin Harry, don't just stand there", he shouted trying to fight Hermione off, "get her off me". That caused Harry to snap out of his trance, he stepped forward and firmly but cautiously grabbed Hermione's upper arm and pulled her off Ron. He struggled as she resisted and barely avoided one of her punches.

"Calm down Hermione", he whispered in her ear, breathing harshly in exertion at her continual effort to fight his hold on her arms. He thanked Merlin he had her wand.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she shouted still struggling against his grip, "did he expect to waltz back in here and everything was going to be ok. He was gone for weeks for all he knew we could have been dead!" Ron actually looked a little scared and Harry couldn't blame him, neither of them wanted to be at the end of Hermione's wrath, "if he was here then everything would have been different!"

Harry stiffened behind her, knowing she was referring to the kiss they shared and released her abruptly. As if she realized how he would interpret her words Hermione stopped struggling and moved out of his arms. Her eyes were filled with apology for the brief moment he looked at her but then he moved his eyes to Ron who was looking suspicious at the both of them. Harry knew where this was going to go and he really didn't want to get into another argument. He instead launched into the story of Voldemort attack at Godric's Hallow.

Ron was speechless when Harry finished re-telling what happened. None of the trio would look each other in the eyes. He could feel Hermione's eyes on his but he refused to look at her, now knowing that she really regretted what happened between them. It shouldn't have been a surprise but he couldn't help how he felt.

"I'm really sorry for leaving guys", Ron hoarse voice broke the tense silence, "I was just frustrated and I didn't feel needed". Observing Harry and Hermione's baffled expression he took a breath and continued. "You guys were discussing everything while I just lunged around; it was like my presence meant nothing to either of you. Added to that I guess my insecurities about me and Hermione got the best of me. I mean who would I was going to be with her, if anyone would wager I guess they would say you guys fitted perfectly together and I just lost it. I know that's not an excuse for leaving and I'm sorry".

The silence that permeated the air before was nothing like now. Ron however stood his ground keeping eye contact with Harry and Hermione waiting for either of them to say something, anything at all to break the tension. Harry glanced at Hermione knowing she was thinking that she betrayed Ron after everything he had just said and he knew she wanted to tell him. But what good would that do? She wanted to be with Ron, telling him was only going to hurt him and feed his insecurities. Harry swallowed hard as he tried to figure out where to begin.

"You know what Hermione did after you left Ron?" Harry asked rhetorically and Ron moved his eyes between Harry and Hermione, "she cried, for days but mostly at nights. She cried Ron not for me but for you. We were hardly in the same room together and when we were she would barely look at me or speak to me". Harry buried the hurt that welled up inside him as he thought of the days after Ron left, "the only time I felt as if I had my friend back was when we returned from Godric's Hallow. It was like she remembered why we were here and that we had a job to do".

Harry knew she was looking at him, he could feel her eyes burn into his skin as she was getting ready to refute his words but he didn't give her a chance. He had to make sure Ron understood that Hermione wanted to be with him. He knew this was going to hurt her but he had no choice because there was a grain of truth in them.

"She may have stayed with me mate, not but choice but by obligation", he heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath and took in Ron's perplexed expression, "you guys promised to help me and we both know that she would never break any of her promises. It didn't matter she was hurting; Hermione would still stick it out. There is no doubt in my mind she would have followed you if she hadn't promise to help me". Harry let them absorb his words and he couldn't stop the hurt, pain and anger that seem to always be associated with him these days build.

"When this war is over I will probably be dead", he ignored the stricken look on both of their faces, "but you guys will live your lives and if I do survive Hermione will still chose you", his voice strained with emotions, "because I'm not a hero to her. I'm just Harry; a normal teenage boy, nothing more than her best friend. You have nothing to worry about Ron". Harry finished and walked away from them and into the warm confines of the tent.

------

It was a little after midnight when Harry stepped out of the tent. The pale moonlight provided enough visibility for what he set out to do. Harry sat the locket next to the small boulder and rested the sword next to it. He thought about waking Ron and Hermione but with his emotions all over the place Harry decided against it. Picking up the sword and wand, one in each hand he murmured _alohomora _pointing it at the locket. Nothing happened as he suspected but it was worth a shot. He stuck his wand in his pocket and lightly pried the edge of the locket with the tip of the sword.

At first nothing happened but then slowly grey mist oozed out of the locket. Harry wasn't sure what to expect but this surely wasn't it, the mist was swirling around as if it was trying to form something. Before Harry could stab it the mist spiraled up and circled before it transformed into a transparent form of Hermione. He could barely believe his eyes at the image with blood red eyes stared menacingly down at him.

"You were right Harry", pseudo Hermione snarled, "I only stayed with you because of my promise". He stood frozen at the imitation of his best friend voiced his worst fears, "I wanted to leave, to be with the man I love, to be with Ron but you didn't allow me". The words pierced his heart as the imitation faded but instead of disappearing it took the form of Hermione and Ron.

"Why would I chose to love you", pseudo Hermione continued snuggling closer to Ron, "when I can have him. You are nothing but a broken boy always wanting what you can't have".

"You took everything away from us Harry", Now Ron imitation was having a go with his red eyes glaring down at Harry, "always putting us in danger".

"I wish we had never met up on the train". Hermione mist concluded turning to Ron and intertwined her hands around his neck slowly bringing his head closer to hers. Harry could barely breathe as he watched them kiss and their words slowly sunk in. As much as he hated to admit it, what they spoke was the truth.

"Stab the locket Harry!" He spun around and saw the real Hermione standing but the entrance of the tent clad in her sleep wear. It was like he was seeing her but couldn't believe she was standing there and not in front of him kissing Ron.

"None of it is true Harry", she urged, "It's all in your head. Stab the locket".

"She is lying Potter", his pseudo friends remarked smugly, "you are nothing but a tool that no one will ever love, especially me", reiterated fake Hermione as she stared at him with cold red eyes.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, it just hurt too much. With all his might Harry rammed the sword into the locket and watched the mist dissipate along with his worst nightmare. He collapsed breathing heavily as he struggled to get back on his feet. He slipped and felt tiny hands grabbing his arms, steadying him.

"My God Harry are you alright", her voice was shaking with concern as she slowly ran her hands thought his damp hair. Harry couldn't form any coherent words as Hermione stood before searching his eyes for assurance that he was. He was shaking and without hesitation Hermione wrapped her arms around him but he stiffened momentarily before relaxing into her embrace. This was the closest they have been since the kiss they shared. Harry relished the feel of her softness and wondered just how much she had heard and his question as answered by her next words.

"It's not true Harry, none of it is true", she restated lifting her gaze to him. Harry froze seeing the one emotion he couldn't tolerate especially from Hermione; pity. It was like all his building frustration and pain surface taking the form of anger.

"Isn't it?" He challenged stepping out of her arms and he instantly missed her warmth, "come on Hermione don't try to spare my feelings. I mean you didn't before", he practically yelled knowing his words were going to hurt her.

"Harry that's unfair and you know it", she answered standing her ground. Hermione knew he was using his anger as a way to deflect the embarrassment and hurt he was feeling. To her surprise mocking laughter barked from his throat.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't regret meeting me on the train", he scoffed moving closer to her. With each step in took forward Hermione took one back until her back came into contact with the trunk of the nearest tree.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you never resented me from keeping you guys apart". He was so close she could feel his warm breath fanning her face. Hermione shivered involuntarily but that didn't stop him. If he noticed Harry ignored her reaction.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't have followed him if you hadn't promised to help me". Harry was loosing patience and she knew it but Hermione didn't know what to say. It was like he had no control over his emotions and he was tethering to the edge of his control.

Harry grimaced inwardly at her lack of response. The pale moonlight transformed her skin into creamy goodness, her hair was bathed in the light making the curl look soft and Harry had to fight the urge to run her hands through it. On some level he thought she would contradict his statements but her silence spoke volumes and Harry lost it and grabbed her firmly by her arm.

"Tell me Hermione", his voice was low but was steely. "Prove me wrong. Isn't that what you love to do, we can call it foreplay", he said mockingly suggestively running his eyes over her body before meeting her chocolate eyes. They were on fire from anger and something else he couldn't pinpoint and he knew she was about to attack and he swiftly caught her hand intended for his left cheek.

"Now, now Hermione", he whispered softly leaning in as he simultaneously lowering her captured hand to her side, "lets play nicely".

Before she could react in any way Harry's lips found her in a bruising kiss. It was neither gentle nor one of apology but all about passion and longing. She resisted but he forcefully took control and Hermione's lips opened beneath his. He groaned in satisfaction. Merlin she tasted sweeter that than the last time. Harry bound her arms behind her bringing her flush against his hard body; hard in ever sense and aching for hers.

He lost any form of rational thought as his tongue twirled with hers. Still holding her hands captive Harry titled his hips into hers letting her feel just how much she affected him. He couldn't stop the groan of pleasure as she reacted akin. The lack of oxygen was slowly affecting his mind and not wanting to let go of her yet Harry trailed open mouth kissed along her jaw causing her to purr in his arms. The soft sound sent his blood rushing south and he pressed more firmly into her body. Merlin she was driving him mental.

"Oh Mione', he whispered throatily running his tongue over her collar bone before sucking on the rapidly beating spot on her neck. She whimpered softly and Harry loved every minute of it. He needed to touch her, to have her touch him. The heat radiating from her body had him sweating in the cold. Harry released her hand kissing her lips once more. Hermione's arms snaked around his shoulders as his slipped under her shirt and roamed the silky smooth skin of her back before moving sluggishly over her stomach.

He progressed upward and cupped her breasts; they fitted perfectly in his palm of his hands and a slight moan filled the air. Harry wasn't sure if it came from her or him. His lips traveled down the column of her neck to the valley between her breasts over her pajama top as his hand hooked around her waist bringing her flush against him. The experience of her hands running along his chest made his gasp against her, nothing in his life ever felt so wonderful. It took a while for his hazy mind to realized those magical hands were pushing against his chest. Hermione wasn't pulling her to him, she was pushing him away. She didn't want this no matter how much her body did.

Harry reluctantly released her, removing his hands from her under her top and taking a step back. He looked at her through glazed eyes expecting to see the same emotions swirling in her depths however what he saw reduced his aroused emotions. It was something Harry thought he would never see in her eyes especially directed at him; disgust. Harry felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Realization hit him as to just how far he had gone with Hermione. He didn't know what possessed him to act like that but he hadn't been able to stop himself once he had her in his arms.

He had wanted her to deny his statements. He had wanted her to say she could never regret his friendship, that she would always chose to be with him but after what just happened Harry doubted she would want to be alone with him again. He looked away from her rumpled appearance repulsion and guilt thrumming through his veins.

"Look at me", Harry couldn't recognize her voice. It held no emotion, he couldn't – wouldn't look at her, "look at me!" Harry slowly lifted his gaze to hers. Her beautiful eyes were filled with no emotion, they were cold and hard. Her voice shook with anger when she spoke, "if you ever do that again, let alone touch me I swear I will hex you".

"Hermione I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry", she interrupted harshly, "when we both know you won't mean it. I told you I was with Ron, you heard how insecure he was and you go and do this!"

Harry flinched at her anger and he didn't need brighter light to know that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining with it. Anger aspired at him. He wanted to tell her that she had responded before she pushed him away but didn't.

"I will keep my promise and help you finish what we started but as far as I'm concern I can't trust you and until then I don't want to be alone with you". Harry stood motionless as she brushed passed him and entered the tent and wiped her tears away. She didn't look back and hurt filled every fiber in his body. He had truly lost her and Harry wondered if he ever really had her to begin with. He had never felt as alone as he did now.

--------

Hey guys, I have been working on this fic even before I posted my other stories and didn't really like it much but decided to finally post it. It follows canon as I see fit and it's crucial that you read the book before reading this [like anyone hasn't lol]. I used some of the information from book and I'm not really sure how that will flow over but I hope you enjoy what I write. For the first couple of chapters I jumped around to points in the book just to get the story going. My main focus is Harry and Hermione through the war and into their final year at Hogwarts after the war. If it sounds like crap please tell me however nicely and I'll just take it down but I will continue writing it for me.

Anyways hope you enjoy and let me know if I should continue. Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry dazedly walked through the hallway of Ron's older brother Bill's cottage towards the den. After the disaster at the Malfoy Manor he had yet lost someone dear to him; Dobby the free house elf. Someone else died because of him. Harry knew he had to end it before someone else got hurt. He wouldn't let Ron and his family along with Hermione suffer any more that they have already. Merlin her screams stilled echoed in his mind. He wanted to be there for her, to hold her, comfort her but he knew she wouldn't let him.

She didn't want his comfort or apology, her distance these fast few days had made that very clear. She wanted nothing to do with him. Hermione preferred Ron's shoulder to cry on, not that he blamed her. After the way he acted Harry wouldn't want him either. His intuition was correct because when he arrived at the den there was Hermione wrapped securely in Ron's arms shaking.

Anger swamped him as flashes filled his mind of her being tortured. As he tried to shield his emotions his gaze flickered over the embracing couple once again; Hermione's eyes were closed as she latched onto Ron. Harry couldn't help the jealousy accompanied by the hurt that flowed through him. How he wished he was in Ron's place. The red head had everything Harry had ever wanted; a big loving family and the love of the most beautiful woman on earth.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize Hermione was looking at him until his gaze touched her chocolate ones. Ones that meant so much to and ones that he could never have look at him with inexorable love. Deciding the least he could do was to give them privacy, he glanced at them once more before retreating to his room. Every cell in his body protested as he moved away from them and Harry willed the pain of seeing them together to subside. It was funny to think that a few weeks ago Hermione had been nothing but his bookworm best friend but now she was so much more to him.

It had been three days since they were at Bill's. Three long frustrating days as Harry lay staring at the room ceiling he shared with Ron. He had spoken to Ollivander and Griphok along with the others about breaking into Gringrotts to get Hufflepuff's cup as Bellatrix gave that away when she was torturing Hermione. Throughout all the discussions Hermione had been present as expected but Harry felt as if there was a wall between them.

One that couldn't be broken unless she trusted him again as what was left of their friendship slowly crumbled away. If anyone noticed the strangeness they didn't say anything but once in a while he caught Ron giving him unreadable glances and he wondered if Hermione told him what had happened. He truly hoped that she hadn't, even if she hated him she would never be that cruel.

_Why does loving someone hurt so much?_ He thought solemnly. What he had felt for Ginny was nothing compared to what he felt for Hermione and that sacred the hell out of him. He sighed running his hands over his tired eyes. There was no way he would sleep because there were too many things on his mind. Grabbing his glasses Harry got up and tip toes out of the room not wanting to wake Ron. There was one place that could help him relax and also drown out Hermione's screams and that was the sea next to the cottage. As he approached the edge of the cliff the cool wind soothed his ruffled emotions. It was quiet and peaceful, things Harry hadn't felt in a while. He had never thought of a future beyond his fight with Voldemort because he always knew there was a possibility that he was going to die and he didn't have a problem with that until now. Now he could picture his home situated somewhere by an ocean, his children running around and his wife and him enjoying the tranquility of their surrounding and happiness. His wife; a woman with brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Harry heaved a sigh and stood up after a while brushing his pants, there was no point in dueling what could never be. He felt her presence before he turned around. Harry had in way been avoiding her too, not because she wanted him to but because he was a coward. He was afraid that his façade would crumble and he would spill his emotions; emotions of fear and longing at the thought of losing her not only emotionally but physically as well.

He had come so close to loosing her. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and never let go. He loved her with everything he had but he couldn't have her. She wouldn't let him, Ron wouldn't let him and Voldemort certainly wouldn't let him. Harry really looked at her for the first time in days. She had dark smudges under her eyes, her hair was more frantic than ever and her brown jumper and blue jeans hung loose on her small frame. She appeared fragile with a hint of vulnerability but to him she looked beautiful.

"Hey", he murmured trying to pull off a smile and failed miserably.

"Hi", she replied hoarsely as if not spoken for days or she had been crying. Guilt bubbled inside him at that thought of the latter.

He hated he sounded so formal but he didn't know what to say to her. Harry wanted to hold her and make sure she was alive, to convince himself that she was here and not going anywhere. He saw her everyday but it wasn't the same, it was never going to be the same. Hermione must have read his mind for she closed the distance between them and launched herself in his arms. Harry savored her lavender scent as he felt her quiver against him.

"I'm sorry", he whispered molding her tighter against his lean form, "I'm so sorry Mione', he continued running his hands over her lower back and burying his face in the hollow of her neck. As he desperately clung to her Hermione muttered calming words reassuring him that she was there, with him. Harry could have held her for forever but he gently released her however keeping her in the circle of his arms. Her gaze flickered over features etched in pain, anger and apology.

"Oh Harry", she cried framing his face with her dainty hands. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch breathing unsteadily as his resolve began to fall apart.

"I'm fine", she said causing him to look at her, "I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere".

"You have no idea how I felt Hermione", his voice was barely audible but she heard him, "each time you screamed I felt like I died inside". As to emphasis his pain Harry placed her hand over his heart letting her fell his rhythmic beating.

Her eyes misted with unshed tears and pulled him into her embrace. Harry lightly kissed her forehead and calmly asked if he could see the scar he knew Bellatrix had left on her. Harry knew she was going to protest so he gently dragged her jumper down her neck. There almost not visible in the night's light was a thin trace of a line across her neck. He hesitantly glanced at her seeing her averted eyes while she worried her lower lip. He moved his eyes back to her scar tentatively tracing it and he felt her shudder slightly.

Before Hermione could say anything Harry replaced his fingers with his lips as if to remove the reminder and pain of her ordeal. He slowly kissed the thin line moving up her neckline and back to her collar bone. Harry felt her tense then relaxed against him. Letting his emotions take control he lightly nibbled the hollow where her shoulders met her neck and ran his tongue over the scar once more.

"Harry", her voice was a husky plead, pleading for what he wasn't sure. Harry raised his head meeting her gaze only to find hers clouded with unrestrained desire, longing and love. His breath caught at the latter and all he could think about was kissing her taste her one more time.

Their lips met with fiery passion that traveled to every thread of his being. The moment Harry's tongue twirled with hers he couldn't believe this was happening and how brilliant it felt or how perfect. He ran his hand across her back and settled on her hips pulling her to him relishing the feel of her plaint body against his. Harry blocked out everything but the feel of the woman in his arms.

He never thought he would be able to touch her like this after what happened. Hermione was simply amazing to forgive him and he vowed to never hurt her like that again. As the lack of oxygen became prevalent Harry trailed kissed along the expanse of her neck as her hands moved along his back and into his dark locks. Merlin it felt good when she threaded her hands through his hair, lightly scraping his scalp. Her rapid breathing brushed his ear causing is to push his arousal into the softness of her belly. He needed her more than he thought possible.

His hands roamed over her flat stomach and moved upward to the underside of breast as his lips moved to the hollow of her neck feeling the heat radiating from her tones body. He tugged her closer not thinking of anything else but having her in his arms. It didn't matter that they were out in the open or that anyone could see them. Hermione was here because she knew he needed her and she had forgiven him.

"I need you", he whispered against her skin, his voice laced with desire as he pushed his pelvis aligned with hers. His throbbing manhood pulsed against her lower stomach and Hermione returned the pressure making his moan throatily.

"Take me Harry, I'm yours". He stilled in his movement and lifted his eyes to hers. The smoldering heat emanating from hers was all the permission he needed He pulled her into a heated kiss as his hands slid down her stomach to the top of her jeans, lightly playing with the button. As his lips continued to plunder hers Harry concurrently lowered his finger into her knickers.

She was so wet. Harry swallowed her moan as he slipped a finger into her moist heat, keeping rhythm with his tongue. He knew it was driving her mental and he felt her tightening around his digit and it wasn't long before Hermione shuddered against him as she climax coating his hand in her juices. She tore her lips from his breathing heavily. Harry thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Her cheeks were flush with released and her eyes were glittering as well. He couldn't believe he was the one to make Hermione loose control like that. He smiled down at her but it faltered as her eyes gleamed with mischief, it was something he had never seen in her gaze before.

Hermione pressed her lips to his and Harry hooked and arm around her waist and gently lowered them onto the ground not really caring about the dampness of the grass. She straddled him and he groaned as Hermione pressed down on his erection. With her arms around his neck and his holding her in place Harry broke away from her now kiss swollen hips needing to know of she really wanted this, he wouldn't want her to regret this as well and he definitely didn't want to force her. Her eyes were filled with nothing but love for him. Harry tenderly ran his thumb over her bottom lip and closed the distance between them, kissing her softly pouring all the love he felt for her into it letting her know that he wanted this between them more than anything in his life.

The moment Harry released her lips and reached for her Hermione seem to fade before his eyes. He didn't understand what was happening and he tried to hold on but she kept slipping further and further away from him. His mind screamed for her not to leave him; that he loved but to no avail and Hermione just kept slipping until she was gone completely.

Harry jerked awake breathing heavily. He was lying on the grass by the ocean and he was very much alone. Harry looked around frantically praying that he wasn't a figment of his imagination or that it hadn't been a dream but he failed. Hermione had never sought him out; it had all been in his head. But it had all felt so real, Harry could have sworn he could still feel the texture of her skin under his finger tips. Was it really a dream? Harry was sure but then again he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Sighing in frustration his eyes found the sea and the calming sound of the crashing waves washed over him. He needed to focus; there was no room for any more mistakes. They had three more horcrux; the cup, Nagini and something of Ravenclaw and the Dark Lord himself.

-------

Sunlight flickered in to the room the following morning as Harry opened his gritty eyes as a result of a few hours sleep the night before. He grimace as flashes of his surreal dream filled his mind and he angrily chucked the blanket aside and headed for the shower hoping it will calm him down. A while later he walked into the kitchen seeing Hermione sitting beside Ron with his hand on top of hers. His appetite disappeared but Harry forced himself to sit opposite them as the smell of bacon and toast assaulted his senses.

"Morning mate", Ron greeted warmly and removed his hands from Hermione, "ready for today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be", Harry muttered in response unconsciously looking at Hermione. She was looking a bit peaky for his liking and Harry was worried about her. Today her role was vital and she needed to be on top of her game since she was impersonating Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Are you ok Hermione", Harry enquired softly fighting the emotions in his voice. He couldn't seem to escape the images of his dreams now that he saw her and it was driving him metal. Hermione leaped unexpectedly at his question spilling her coffee but recovered quickly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine", she replied wiping up the liquid. Harry was about to ask her if she was certain but Bill entered the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" he said tensely, everybody was tense these days. Harry pushed his plate of half eaten breakfast away and stood as determination blazed in his eyes and he failed to see Hermione's fixing gaze of nervousness and regret on him. She didn't mean what she said to him, with everything that had happened there had been so much going through her mind that she finally snapped. Yeah he kissed her but she responded however briefly before her guilty conscience set in but now it s was too late to take it back because Harry wasn't letting anyone in and it hurt because Hermione knew she could always get through to him before. She was so lost on her thought that he barely heard Ron calling her name.

"What?" she asked baffled. She noticed that everyone in the room was looking for at and she flushed in embarrassment.

"Are you ready to go?" Ron repeated looking worriedly at her. Hermione nodded jerkily and her gaze touched Harry's. His eyes were filled with so much concern that it gripped her heart but he blinked and it was gone replaced with nothing. She could always read him but for the life of her Hermione had no idea what was going on behind those green eyes and it hurt more than he was willing to admit.

"Yeah just nervous", she replied and offered a weak smile. Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to offer some comfort and from the corner of her eyes she saw Harry looking away from them.

Harry forced his eyes away from the couple. The faster they got this over with the better. They had gone over how Hermione would try and get into the vault and get the cup. It wasn't an easy task but Hermione was brilliant; there wasn't anything she couldn't do. He wouldn't let anything happen to her either, if there was one promise he could keep it was that one.

------

The Trio landed roughly on the ground as they jumped off the dragon. Their break in at Gringrotts was successful but filled with drama. _So much for being discrete_ Harry grumbled to himself. He continued lying on the grassy slope trying to catch his breath and he wasn't the only one. Harry looked over to his friends both breathing heavily looking as if they would rather not get up for a while. They didn't attempt to converse about what happen and he was just as happy about that. It was a close call but at least they got the cup.

"Bloody hell mate", Ron exclaimed as if he finally realized what happened back at the wizard's bank, "that was-"

"Not what we expected", Hermione finished for him as he braced herself up on her elbows.

"What the hell did you expect to happen then after what you did?" Ron said harshly as if remembering why he was angry in the first place. Hermione had totally ignored their pleading after they acquired the cup but it had slipped from Harry's grip and was nearly captured by Bellatrix again. Harry felt his anger boiling at her stupidity as well.

"Ron-"

"Don't Ron me Hermione". Now he was fully Ron Weasley angry; his red hair flaming as he got up and his cheeks flushed, "you could have be captured or killed!"

"But I'm not Ron as you can very well see". Harry sensed she was reaching her patience level from her tight tone and they both knew how she was when she was angry but Ron didn't seemed to care, "besides I was closest to the cup and Harry needed-"

"It's always about Harry bloody Potter isn't?" He couldn't believe Ron was pulling this crap again even though he knew Hermione reached for the cup when he couldn't at the time. They had told her to stay put but Hermione was being who she was – stubborn. "Harry this and Harry that. Ever since we got together I felt as if it was only because Harry wanted us to because you seem to do everything for him anyways. Maybe you should be with him them since you are so wiling to please him. He has everything else doest he?"

Harry stood shock as Ron words slowly sunk in. Is that what Ron thought, that he had everything. Harry glanced at Hermione who looked lost for words and her beautiful face etched in pain. He didn't have anything, at least not the one thing he wanted the most. For the first time since they arrived Harry spoke.

"Is that what you think Ron", his voice was smooth and hard like marble as he stood and faced Ron not once looking Hermione, "you think I have everything. What is it that you think I have?" Harry couldn't help the anger burning into his voice. Ron was jealous of him, that wasn't news but Harry thought they were past that after fourth year. In any other circumstance he would have found it amusing. Merlin he had everything and he had Hermione what more could he want. Was he that dense? His anger increased as Hermione just shrank away and that only fueled it. _Great take his bloody side._

"Do I have a family?" He hurled harshly at Ron, "Do I have a mum or a dad? Do I have people who love me? Do I have a girlfriend who loves me?" Harry continued to glare at Ron and he looked as if he grasped what his outburst sounded like, "tell me which of those reason made you believe I have everything". Ron just stammered gibberish, guilt all over his face. Harry couldn't stop now; it was like a dam broke within him and all his pent up anger, hurt and frustration were taking control shoving his ability to rationalize to the back seat.

"Or maybe it's this bloody scar that I have", he pointed to his forehead, "or maybe it's because all the money I inherited from all the people who I loved died. I would gladly give it up to have them here with me".

"Harry I'm sure Ron didn't mean it like that", Hermione spoke uneasily like she didn't really know how to approach him. Believing that her interruption would calm him she had no idea it would fuel his anger. _Great now she was defending him_.

"I have nothing Ron", his voice was low but held a definite edge, "I have nothing that means anything to be and you should be grateful that you have your family and a girlfriend who loves you". Uncertainly flashed across the red head at Harry's latter words and Harry tried to reel in his frustration. There was only way that Ron would believe that Hermione only wanted to be with him. He turned to Hermione and looked her in the eyes before saying tonelessly, "say it Hermione".

"What", her confusion was apparent, "what do you want me to say?" she asked clueless as she met his gazes head on. It shouldn't be too hard for her to say he thought gravely.

"Prove to Ron that there is nothing going on between us", Harry challenged her. There was nothing going on between them, she made that very clear. He knew she knew what he wanted her to say and she didn't want to say the words as she looked anywhere but him, "for Merlin sake Hermione", his emotions was getting the best of him, "do you want him to think we are shagging every time we are alone together? Do you want him to always be distrusting and not believing that you love him and only him?" He wanted to grab her and shake her or kiss her Harry wasn't sure.

"No I don't but I'm not going to say it". Her response was nothing more than a whisper but Harry wasn't going to let it slide. He wanted her to say it; he needed her to say so he can fulfill his destiny without any regret. She looked up at him and he could see her tears threatening to fall as Ron looked as if he was trying to decide which emotion to welcome; guilt or suspicion.

"Hermione", he murmured and gave up trying not to grab her. He strode over to her and firmly but gently took her by her arms, "I am going to die and he's all you will have left. I know you don't love me so say it that Ron can hear", he said harshly. There eyes met clashing violently and Harry gave none of his weakness away as he gazed down at her. She stared back unrelentingly. His anger bore into hers and he knew she was getting frustrated with his persistence and he kept pushing, "dammit Hermione say it!"

"I don't love you! There I said it". Harry froze momentarily as he stared unbelieving at her before he released her and stepped back. Part of him was hoping she wouldn't say it but now it was now in the open.

Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized the full impact of her words; his eyes were glowing with hurt before he masked it. She didn't mean it, he just made her so angry and the thought of him dying make her crack under pressure. He backed away from her turning to Ron who looked every bit shock at her words as she felt. He had no idea that was what Harry wanted Hermione to say. Did that help with his insecurities? Of course not. The hurt expression on Harry's face told him all he needed to know.

"Satisfied Ron", Harry asked and he jumped slightly at the direct question, "I have nothing and I would trade everything I have to have a portion of what you do", he said and glanced discreetly at Hermione. "I leave for Hogwarts in the morning the choice is yours to come or not". Harry finished and walked away towards the dragon he spotted at the end of the gleaming lake.

As he walked away Hermione's gazed met Ron and her tears fell freely. "I didn't mean it Ron", she sobbed as he enfolded her in his arms, "I didn't mean it".

"I know Hermione", he whispered kissing her hair lightly letting her cry. He figured she needed it after everything they had been through. His blue eyes traced Harry's slumped figure and he knew in that moment that his best mate was in love with Hermione. He was shocked at the anger inside him, knowing that he was going to have to let her go because it was clear how she felt about Harry.

Harry threw a pebble into the water. He didn't know it would it hurt this much hearing her say those words, he felt as id he had been _crucio_ and the pain was unstoppable. Why did he pressure her like that? It was like he had no control of his emotions. He sighed and flicker his eyes to the now embracing couple. The wind gently ruffled his unruly hair and he closed his eyes savoring the peace trying to somehow let it fill him from the inside.

They deserved to be happy, she deserved to be happy and he wouldn't let his feeling stand in the way of that. Harry did need them but it was their decision to make. Tomorrow he was going to Hogwarts and he hoped they would find the next horcrux, until then he would stay away and leave them in privacy no matter how much it hurt. She didn't love him and she never would. He would face Voldemort and defeat him if it was the last thing he did. Voldemort will die and if Harry had to die along with him as well then it would be a sacrifice for the greater good.

---------

**I am pleasantly surprised that some of you liked it but thanks for the encouragement and sorry for the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dawn was slowly approaching as golden light streamed through the trees surrounding the grassy slope. Harry sat on the damp grass taking in the tranquility of the morning as the water reflected the rising sun. He barely slept the night before as his brain refused to stop working. The end was drawing closer that he would like to acknowledge, Harry could feel it in his bones. He brushed his hands over his messy hair. He didn't want to die but if push comes to shove he may not have a choice in the matter but he wanted a life, a family and everything that came with it.

Harry had no idea how much time was left but he would make things right with Ron and Hermione, he had to for all their sakes. He heard shuffling behind him but didn't turn around. It could be Hermione or Ron and Harry hoped it was the latter of his friends. He wasn't ready to face Hermione just yet and his eyes didn't waver from their path as his red haired best friend sat beside him. Harry knew they had to talk but he treasured the silence as both of them admired the serenity of the morning.

"I'm sorry mate", Ron began, "I was just frustrated about how things went yesterday and I didn't mean what I said about you and Hermione".

"Don't worry about it. I apologize as well. Whatever goes on between you and Hermione doesn't concern me I just -"

"You love her don't you?" Ron interrupted him giving nothing away in his tone but he looked at Harry's turned face. The tense silence stretched between the friends but neither seemed to mind. Ron sensed that Harry was trying to decide if to lie and spare his feeling or for once so something for himself.

"I love her with everything I have Ron", Harry replied finally meeting his eyes, "I never realized how much and I don't even know when I felt in love with Hermione but I think that I have always been. I just didn't want to admit it however I'm not going to act on it, because she loves you and want to be with you". The last words came out a little more hostile than he intended but Ron's unusual silence was starting to get to him. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he angry and throw a Weasley fit?

"You should tell her how you feel", Ron stated calmly, "because she feels the same way about you mate". Harry gazed questioningly at him as he held his breath, daring to believe what he said was the truth, "we broke up", he continued in the same controlled tone.

"Was it because of me?" Harry asked swallowing nervously.

"Partially but it wouldn't have worked out and we both know it because whatever was there between us well its gone now and none of it matters", Ron said, "From the moment we got together I had this fear that she would prefer you over me and my insecurities blinded me from the truth, she did but I was safer, I wasn't the one with a death threat looming over my head. She may not be my girlfriend but I love her just not in that way and the truth is all I ever wanted was for Hermione to be happy, for all of us to be. I hope that when this fight with you-know-who is over all three of us will be here and living happy lives".

Harry sat stunned when Ron was finished actually gaping a bit at him. Who knew he had such a way with words. Ron's deep laughter pulled one from Harry and for a few inhibited moments they just laughed. They hadn't done that in a while, be normal teenagers sharing a joke or just relished the feeling of being alive. After a while the sobered up as reality sunk in.

"You should have seen your face mate", Ron spoke with traces of mirth in his voice as he wiped away the accompanied tears, "but seriously Harry I'm ok with you guys or I will be".

"I can't Ron", his hoarse voice held all his fears, "What do you think he'll do if he found out what Hermione means to me? My name is on the top of his hit list and I know he would enjoy torturing the people I love and there is a high possibility I will die. What do I have to offer Hermione? More pain, a few days of pretending that I'm going to be there for the rest of our lives. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her Ron. Merlin knows how much I would willingly give everything I have to do that but I love her too much to risk her life for a few moment of pretense".

Ron had never heard Harry speak like that about anyone; even he couldn't say all of that about Hermione. Harry's love for their best friend was so obvious he wondered how he didn't see it before.

"Harry I know what is ahead of us and so does Hermione but we have now – you have now to make things right with her. She knows she may not have forever with you but she is willing to take whatever you will give her now". Ron stood up and brushed his pants as he saw Hermione was beginning to stir. He looked back down at his best friend for the past seven year and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder hoping he would reconsider and not play the hero for once.

"You owe it to her mate", Ron said squeezing his shoulder, "and you owe it to yourself". Harry nodded jerkily at Ron before he walked away letting his words sink in.

He had a few points but Harry wasn't sure he had the strength to take what Hermione was willing to give, have a taste of paradise then let her go. He knew he was being selfish in wanting to agree with Ron and he couldn't help it. He loved her and he may not be here for her tomorrow but he had now. However he knew he couldn't put Hermione through that because he had nothing to offer her other than more pain and misery. Harry stood up steeling his features as he made his way over to them. He offered a cordial smile and asked of they were ready to go never taking his eyes off Hermione.

He wouldn't put her in more danger and being with him would that and Harry loved her too much for that to happen. Hermione tore her eyes away from him but not before she saw the pain reflecting gin his emerald depths. It took all her willpower not to break down in front of him. He loved her, she could see how much in his somber gaze but he was burying it for her protection and it was tearing him up inside. He was playing the bloody hero again and for one Hermione wished he would be selfish.

Hermione could feel her anger boiling at Voldemort for making things like this, for not giving him a normal childhood and everything else that went wrong. She promised herself that she would do whatever it took for him to survive. _I won't loose him_ she told herself, _I won't_. With new determination Hermione trailed behind him while Ron came up behind her. He may not want to give them a chance but she wasn't going to give up. He could push her away as much as much as he wanted but she wouldn't go. She loved him, had loved him for so long and she wasn't about to give up now. Ron hid his smile as he followed the stubborn couple and he hoped Harry was ready because hurricane Hermione as blowing south and headed straight for Potter's Island.

-------

"We can apparate in Hogsmeade then walk to Hogwarts", Harry's voice cut through the somewhat comfortable silence with the tension underlain it. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and the Trio faced each other ready to do.

With s slight bob of his head Harry disapparated with a distinctive pop feeling himself squeezing through the tube before his feet touched the ground as his eyes focused around his destination. The village appeared dark and cold as the lines of mountains leading to Hogwarts came into vision. His eyes found the Three Broomsticks and the memory of him supporting his weakened headmaster flashed through his mind. As Ron and Hermione appeared beside him a screeching sound very much like an alarm sounded off but before Harry could react in any way hoards of cloaked figured were rushing towards him.

"We have to get out of here now", Harry urged looking frantically at them. The cool air was becoming frigid cold and he knew there were more than one dementors coming after them, "see you guys at Hogwarts gates. As Harry said the words the cold was starting to creep into his bones as his mother screams filled the air and he thought he heard Hermione screaming for him but he couldn't resist. The darkness was seeping into his mind and he waved Hermione's wand attempting to ward them off before there was nothing but darkness.

Harry head was pounding, his body was aching and he had no idea where he was except that it was dark and there were no windows. The moments in Hogsmeade filled his mind before his they turned to Ron and Hermione. He had no idea what happened but before he could react in any way the cold mocking tone of his ex DADA professor echoed in the room. Harry stood up and turned to face the much abhorred Severus Snape. He wasn't looking his best as his robes hung loosely on his tall frame, his greasy long hair was somewhat greasier and he looked troubled, Harry had never seen like this.

"At last the Chosen One awakes", he practically sneered at Harry, "I was about to wake you myself".

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry could barely control his anger. Snape flicked his wand and in the corner unconscious were his friends and he relaxed a bit, "why did you bring me here, wanted to finish me off as you did Dumbledore?"

"I did what the old croon wanted me to do, believe it or not Potter it's up to you", Snape dropped each word with so much sarcasm that no one could match. He pulled out a tiny transparent flask from his robes and handed it to Harry, "the only reason I'm here is to give you this". The hatred in his voice was prominent as it was the night Dumbledore died, "he made me vow not to show you but I have a feeling my hours are numbers".

Harry had no idea what to say, it almost sounded like Snape was putting his life on the line for him. He glanced at the vile before his green eyes collided with blacks ones and Harry saw nothing in them, the depths of his eyes seemed to vanish. Without another word Snape spun on his heels as his robes followed dramatically behind him leaving a confused Harry behind. For a moment he stood there watching the retreating figure of the man who had only showed him contempt over the years before he stowed, what looked a like a memory in his pocket, and rushed over to Ron and Hermione.

He placed a finger at the pulse on Ron's wrist and felt a steady rhythm and them on Hermione's. Harry released a breath after the same reaction before muttering a spell and watched as they both groggily came to consciousness. Ron appeared a bit bleary eyes as he adjusted to their surrounding as did Hermione.

"Bloody hell mate what happened?" he asked standing up and reaching to help Hermione up as well who had not taken her eyes off Harry as they waited for his explanation.

"Snape saved us". He spoke the words as neutrally as possible giving away none of his confusing thoughts, "and he snarled a warning and left". Harry refused to look at her Hermione; she would know that he wasn't being fully truthful about his encountered with Snape, "we should get to Hogwarts", he said quietly but firmly ending the conversation.

He brushed passed them and they followed in silence which sat well with him. As they made their way down the creaking stairs Harry realized they were in the Shrieking Shack and he tried to block his memories of Sirius as they wined their way out of the tunnel. The fresh cool breeze greeted them as they came out and Harry relished the sense of familiarity. As the Trio approached the school, it looked as desolated as he felt. Harry couldn't help the emotions building inside him, this had been his home; this was where he found friends, happiness and love. This was also the place he lost another person who loved him like a son and Harry didn't know how to enter Hogwarts without Dumbledore.

He felt a warm pressure of a small hand in his and Harry turned to see Hermione looking up at him and he had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking as understanding shone from her chocolate depths. He returned the pressure as they began to walk through the doors. The castle was unusually quiet as they walked through the hallways and it was a total mess; the stones were broken, the banisters were crushed and there was traces of blood along the entrance hall. This was no longer a school but the hollow remains.

"Where is everyone", Hermione whispered.

Ron glanced around then led them to the Great Hall. It was not how it used to be; the long tables were gone and the room was crowed as survivors tried to comfort each other and the causalities laid in the middle of the huge hall. Hermione instantly released his hand and followed Ron towards his family. Harry stood back; he couldn't bare to enter when he was the cause of so much pain. He watched Molly tugged Ron and Hermione into on of her famous hugs and began subbing uncontrollably. He saw Ginny enfolded in Neville's arms and he felt nothing but pain for her lost and not the lost of their relationship. His gaze roamed to Lupin and Tonks looking peaceful under the enchanted ceiling.

The Great Hall seemed to dissolve before his eyes as he shrank away from the room. He could hardly breathe and he couldn't look at the others. If he hadn't met the Weasleys Fred might still be alive. His emotions engulfed him and he willed to not feel pain as images as Lupin and Tonks filled his mind, he willed the images to disappear as he thought of their baby boy now an orphan as he tore through the silent castle towards the headmaster office.

"Password?"

"Dumbledore!" he shouted without thinking because that was the only person he yearned to see and to his surprise the imposing gargoyle slid aside granting him entrance. The circular office was bare and all the portraits were empty. The pensive lay just where it was when he and Dumbledore had used it to learn about the horcrux. Harry strode forward and poured the memory inside the sliver basin and watched it the thread of memory swirl before he dove head first inside.

The memory was of Snape and his mother. They talked about when they got their Hogwarts letter and how real magic was to them. He watched his mother and her sister argued and how Petunia called Lilly a freak. Snape had a crush on his mum and they were best friend at Hogwarts until James entered the picture; that was when he started to distanced himself. His friendship with Lilly fell apart after James played a trick on Snape. Harry felt a twinge of compassion for him, he knew what it was like to loose the person you love. That was why Severus hated Harry; he loved his mum but hated James thus hating Harry because he was a constant reminder of what he lost.

Harry watched as Snape pled with Dumbledore to keep his mum safe. The reaction to her death was one of utter misery and pain and he lashed out at the old headmaster but through his pain he begrudgingly agreed to help protect the child of the woman he loved but in secrecy. The scene changed to a more recent one for Dumbledore had in Marvolo's ring. Snape harshly asked why he had it on without knowing the consequences and told him he probably had a year to live while furiously scolding him for not summoning sooner. They then talked about what Malfoy had to do and Dumbledore told Snape to carry out the order if Draco failed.

The image changed slightly and the headmaster was telling Snape that Harry couldn't be told until the last moment because he fears Harry wouldn't have the strength to do what needs to be done. Harry must die by the hands of the Dark Lord because they were connected by the soul, he was a horcrux thus there was no escaping his death. Harry watched the scene unfolded as Snape cast the silver doe that led him to the sword, the creature a symbol of his love for Lilly. He had been helping Harry all along. Harry rose from the pensive speechless as he lay on the floor. He was going to die; he had to die because Voldemort could die only if he did.

His thoughts drifted to Ron and the pang in his chest increased as he thought of Hermione. He wouldn't get to see her have a family or be happy and successful but most of all he wouldn't be able to share a life with her. He shouldn't have pushed her away; they could have had years together if he had realized sooner he was in love with her. He ran his hands over his face and stood up, he had to find and he had to talk to Ron. When he returned to the Great Hall no one was sight. His mind suddenly conjured up imaged of Ron and Hermione together and he curled his fist as his sides.

_Ron doesn't like her like that_ _anymore he told me that_ Harry muttered to himself. _So did you at one point Potter_. He pushed away his unnecessary thoughts and was about to leave the Hall when they came bursting in breathing heavily. He reeled in his emotions and voided his face of all emotions; he should just let them be since he was going to die anyways. Both of them were looking at him and it took a while for Harry to realize that dangling from Hermione's hand was the lost Diemen of Ravenclaw, battered and rusty and it was destroyed given its tattered appearance.

"We found it and since we couldn't find you we went down to the Chambers of Secrets and got the Basilisk fangs and destroyed both this and the cup, the horcrux are gone", Hermione said in one breathless voice. Harry couldn't help but smile at her ingenious mind, she was just brilliant but before she could express his gratitude a booming voice slithered into the hall.

"Potter!" Harry visibly tense at the sound of Voldemort voice, it seem to be emanating from everywhere, "my patience is running thin, you have let others die for you, you have let your friends fight your battles but no more. I give you until sunset or I will continue the torture starting with your mudblood love. Meet me in the forest".

The silence that followed was deafening as Harry replayed his words. He was right and Harry knew he had waited too long and now it was time to face the war. The Death Eaters had done their worst before Harry had gotten here. He vaguely heard Ron say the barrier holding him out wouldn't last longer.

"Harry-" Hermione didn't finish what she started as Harry eyes burnt their way into her very soul.

"We need to prepare and none of you are coming with me", Harry overrode their protest, "I have put you in danger for too long but it ends now. You'll stay and help protect the castle with Neville, the DA and everyone else". Neither of them said anything but Hermione's eyes were flashing dangerously and in any other situation Harry would have been afraid of her out lash. The underlying tension between Harry and Hermione increased if that was possible and Ron wished he was anywhere but here. She looked torn between wanting to hex Harry or snog him senseless.

"Hermione-" Whatever Harry was about to say was cut short as Hermione glared at him and whirled around leaving the Great Hal muttering to herself. Harry sighed and turned to Ron, maybe he would listen.

"You had to expect that mate", Ron said turning somberly to Harry.

"Ron I need you to promise me something", Harry spoke carefully trying to keep his emotion in check, "I need you to promise me that you will not let Hermione follow me later. I need you to promise me that you will be there for her when I'm gone".

"Harry you'll be there for her yourself mate".

"No Ron I won't. I thought there was chance I would survive but I won't, I have to die in order for him to die". The words sounded unbelievable even to him but he had to make Ron understand. He related everything he saw in the memory to Ron watching his expression go from non-believing to absolute panic and fear. Harry now knew that Ron understood and would fulfill his wishes.

"You have been like a brother to me Ron and I couldn't have asked for a better friend", Harry murmured his gratitude shining from his eyes, "no matter what happens I need to know that you will look after her for me".

"I will Harry, you have my word", Ron replied and pulled him into a brotherly hug, clapping him on the back, "be careful mate". Emotions was brimming in his eyes and their friendship flashed through both of their minds and Ron left the great hall getting ready to help the others oblivious to the fact that his female best friends was just behind the pillar shell shocked and that she heard everything Harry had said.

Harry could barely breathe, he needed – he didn't know what he needed as he stood before the Room of Requirements. He needed to think and he wanted to be alone, maybe the room would sort out of befuddled thoughts and provide a space for him that would help him sort out his emotions. After a few moments the door opened and Harry found himself in a smaller replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. He inhaled and walked over to the armchair by the burning fire. He sat down and stared into the flickering embers as his eyes traced every flame. Harry heaved a sigh as everything ran through his mind before settling on Hermione.

He knew she was angry at him for more than one reason and he couldn't blame her. Harry wanted nothing more that to spend these last moments with her, he needed her plain and simply. But he couldn't go to her and promise a future when he knew that will never happen. The pain in his chest sharpened and his bowed his head in his hand wishing for a solution. He would face Voldemort later that day and defeat him, willingly sacrificing himself. Harry ran his hand through his messy hair and walked over to the make shift window looking out at basically nothing and barely heard someone entered the room. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was, he could feel her presence but when he did Harry found himself face to face with his best friend, the woman he loved.

------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Were you ever going to tell me", her voice hoarse and her eyes blotchy. He didn't need to ask what she was talking about; a part of him wanted to lie, to fake curiosity but decided against it. He took in the sight of her soiled blue jeans and brown sweater and shook his head, guilt flushing his features.

He should have seen it coming and he did but that didn't make it hurt any less. The force and sting of Hermione's hand across his face caused his head to snap to the side and he gingerly ran his finger over the now growing bruise and wince slightly. He finally looked at her and he wasn't surprise to see her face glowing with anger and her breathing erratic.

"How could you keep something like that from me Harry", she shouted fiercely, "after everything we have been through didn't you think I had the right to know about you death sentence. We could have tried to find away around it".

"Hermione"

"Don't you Hermione me", she retorted pointing a finger at him, "you should have told me".

"I know", he whispered moving closer to her, "I know I should have told you but you wouldn't have accepted it and you need to". She averted her eyes shaking her head vehemently in denial and Harry knew this was going to be as difficult as he thought. He palmed her shoulder and resisted the urge to shiver because she felt so warm and alive under his touch.

"Look at me", he pleaded but she continued to avoid his gaze, "Mione please look at me".

Their eyes met and locked; brown clashing with green and Harry's breath caught at the unrestrained longing and love shining from her depths. He inhaled deeply bringing all that was Hermione with him and framed her face with trembling hands as he leaned closer. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to taste her one more time as his surreal dream picked at his consciousness. He had to make her understand that he wasn't coming back tomorrow.

"Hermione you have to accept that I am not coming back in the morning and you have ", she whimpered softly in despair not letting her tears fall and Harry grasped her face firmly as he rested his forehead against her, "you have to promise me that you will live your life, live your life with love, be happy and raise a family".

"I can't Harry", she cried, her anguish tearing at his soul as she gripped his shirt so tight her knuckles were turning white, "I can't live that life without you". Her tears were falling freely as she tucked herself in his arms and held on for dear life.

He held her as she clutched to him, sobs rocking her small frame. He whispered soothing nothings into her ear as he ran his hand over her back, hugging her to him. She fitted perfectly in her arms, aligning the soft contours of her body to the leanness of his. Her sobs reduced to whimpers but neither let go, Harry wasn't ready to do that just yet and from her light grip neither was Hermione.

They held each other for long moment but Harry tense as she felt her lips on the hollow of his neck as she was lightly laying kisses there before trailing along the hard line of his jaw. He couldn't take it; Harry knew he would be able to stop if she continued. She was feeling venerable right now and he wasn't going to take advantage of that no matter how much he wanted her, how much he wanted to taste her and feel her naked skin against him, to feel her shudder in release as he lost himself in the warmth of her body. He wouldn't, he couldn't allow himself to give her false hope.

"Hermione", his voice was a husky plead, "you need to stop; I can't".

Harry gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but determination blazing hotly in their depths. He felt his knees go weak from the intensity and his resolve began to slowly crumble. Her voice was heavy with passion as she implored, "please Harry if I can't have you for forever than I can for one day".

He couldn't deny her if it was his last breath. His kiss proclaimed everything he felt for her in that moment; love, desire and fear. Fear of wanting this too much, fear of loosing her when he never had her and fear of leaving her. Harry palmed the back of her neck and pulled her flushed against him and sighed into her mouth when he felt her tremble in his arms. Merlin she tasted so good; he could go on kissing her for eternity. He released her lips only to nibble along her jaw to the shell of her ear eliciting a moan from her lips. He loved hearing her like that and he wanted to make her moan again.

He wanted her to scream his name. The images of his dream plunged into his psyche causing Harry to grip her hips pulling her firmly to him, the evidence of his need for her pulse heatedly into the softness of her belly. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. His lips travelled to the creamy expanse of her neck as his hands slipped under her jumper to roam over her hot skin. Harry wanted nothing more than to have her naked and writhing beneath him. He roughly whispered his yearning in her ear causing Hermione to react by pressing harder into his pelvis, letting him know she wanted that as well. He gently heaved her jumper off, worked off her bra and stood back hungrily admiring her body before meeting her eyes needing her to see the depth of his desire for her.

Her eyes reflected the same intensity and Harry lost it. He gently grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard as his hands explored the curve of her waist and the enticing swell of her perfect breast that seem to be made for his hands. Her sound of pleasure echoed around the room as Harry laved and taste the sweetness of her as his lips ran over her hot skin, it seemed to become hotter under his administration. Harry practically growled as he felt her hand under his shirt and over his chest. He hissed against her mouth as she teased him before pulling the shirt over his head taking his glasses with it. Without them, now she could see into his soul.

Harry gently lowered her to the ground until her back came into contact with the shag rug as he kissed the rapidly beating pulse at her neck . He slowly trialed his hand to the waistband of her jeans and undid the button only to be met with the barrier of her knickers. Harry boldly reached past the barrier seeking the hot core of her body. Hermione whimpered and he swallowed it with a heated kiss, slipping his tongue past her opened lips. She was tight and moist beneath his fingers and Harry started a rhythm that had her walls tightening around his digits. The golden light of the fire engulfed both of them, creating something of a safe haven.

"Let go Mione", he whispered huskily, "come for me love".

Harry felt her juices flow over his fingers, his name gasping from her lips as her eyes glazed over with emotions. She never looked more beautiful to him than she did now; her face flushed with release and contentment. He softly pecked her swollen lips and loomed over her as he reached between them and tugged off her remaining clothing. She was now completely naked beneath him and ready as well Harry found out when his fingers moved to her centre once more. He smiled devilishly down at her forgetting everything for a while and leaned down slipping his tongue between her breasts before nicking his way down her body.

Harry kissed a blazing trail back up her body and she was close from the wild look in her eyes. He needed to be in, surrounded by her warmth and he didn't protest when Hermione's hand reached the border of his jeans and to his surprised further down into his boxers to cup him. Harry grunted and pushed into her hands and knowing he wouldn't last as Hermione pushed it over his hips and down his haired covered legs. He got up and shuffled out of them before cradling himself between her parted legs and he hissed at the contact.

He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. Harry aligned himself with her and gazed lovingly into her passion filled eyes loving the way the firelight flickered seductively over her perfect features. There was time to stop this madness but Harry knew he couldn't, he needed her like the air he breathed and he also knew it was going to hurt her. As if sensing his thought Hermione reached up and pressed their lips together. Harry returned the pressure and murmured the contraceptive spell before interlacing their fingers and gradually pushed into her soft welcoming body. Her painful cry was muffled but his lips as he probed her barrier and pushed all the way in and pause letting her get accustomed to his length.

Hermione hooked her leg around his lean waist after a few quiet moments giving him the sign and Harry began to move slowly at first before gradually increasing the tempo until they were frantically moving with each other. He rolled his head back in pleasure as Hermione matched the intensity of his thrust with each moment. It wasn't long before she exploded crying out is name as Harry kept thrusting a few more times before spilling never ending it seemed within her hot cavern. He collapsed onto her sweat, quivering body resting his forehead against hers. He tenderly kissed her parted lips and gazed lovingly into her eyes while Hermione smiled blissfully pulling one more from his lips.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger with everything in me", he rasped tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Harry James Potter", she replied smiling happily as he rolled to his side pulling her along with him, "that was…" she couldn't find the words to describe how that felt to hers.

"Incredible, mind blowing, better than Quidditch", Harry supplied somewhat teasingly. Hermione laughed at his response and he pulled her closer until her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder. He was trying to fight his drowsiness and so was Hermione and she was nearly asleep before a bed propped beneath them but before he could comment her breathing was already deep and even and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

His eyes travelled over her features, from her upturned nose and curly hair to her full mouth and slender lips. Merlin how he loved her, he wanted nothing more than to wake up with her in his arms everyday and he fought reality from slipping into this perfect moment but couldn't block it out completely. He forced himself to relax and told himself he would only drift off for a bit, there wasn't time to waste.

Harry jerked awake moments later with imaged of his nightmare fresh in his mind. Voldemort had captured Hermione, torturing in front of him as her anguish screams, similar to those at the Malfoy Manor, filled the air. He instantly reached for Hermione and encountered nothing but warm sheets. He turned looking around the room for a sign of where she disappeared to and found her standing beside the burning fire draped in his shirt. Harry pulled on his boxers and ambled towards her and he slipped his arms around her petite waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly even though he already knew; his thoughts weren't far off either.

"Nothing", she replied wrapping his arms more securely around her. Hermione sighed and rested her head against his shoulder giving him much appreciated access to her neck. He took advantage of that and sluggishly pressed kissed along the indentations. He may not have a lot of time but he was going to make the most of it with Hermione. Harry pulled her firmly against him and slipped his hand under her shirt eagerly caressing her soft skin. Her breathing became more erratic along with him with each stroke of his hand.

"You taste so good Mione", his husky voice send shivers along her spine, "I need you so much. I need to be inside you, feel you around me. Do you want that, do you want me as much as I want you?"

"Yes Harry, I want you".

He groaned as he projected an image of him sheathing himself in her body as he ran his finger along her thigh to his destination finding her wet and ready for him. Harry spun her around and kissed her fiercely like a man consumed with nothing but animalistic lust. Hermione responded with the same urgency as Harry carefully backed them up until the back of her knees hit the bed. With a little push both tumbled onto the mattress never braking away from each other and Harry pressed his hips into hers as he cradled his body to hers. He lifted the over side shirt over her head and once again she was naked with her face flushed with arousal, her eyes blazing with heat begging for release only he could give her. He hurriedly dispersed of his boxers and joined her, teasingly sliding along her body as he settled between her parted legs.

Harry reached for his wand but Hermione's delicate hand stopped his progression. His browns furrowed as he gaze questioningly into her eyes glazed over with passion but tainted with determination as she shook her head in denial; denial of the charm. Harry couldn't breathe, he wanted nothing more than to comply with her wishes but she didn't know what she was asking of him. How could he give her a part of himself when he wasn't going to be there for that part of life?

"Hermione", his voice was filled with longing and desperation for her not to ask such a thing from him.

"I may not have you but I can have a part of you for the rest of my life Harry", her chocked words clenched his heart and Harry captured her lips in a soft tender kiss. He wanted nothing more that to create a life with Hermione but he couldn't do that to her and while they were swept a way by passion Harry wandlessly cast the charm unbeknown to her. She would forgive him for being selfish and wanting her to go through life without a burden

They made love slowly and passionately as Harry worshiped every inch of her body. He told her how he loved the way she tasted, the way her satin skin felt under his callous hands, the way she would gasp his name when he hit a special part of her body. Harry repeated over and over again how he loved the feel of her body around him and how much he loved her. As he ran his hands over her curves the unbidden images of her she would change after childbirth assaulted his senses.

Those thoughts reenergize his passion and arousal as he picked up the rhythm of sliding into her body and out. He couldn't get enough; his body was insatiable when it came to Hermione. He wanted her hear his name from her lips and he did as she exploded around him, milking him dry as he came hard shortly after. Hermione clutched at him, digging her nails agonizingly into his back. She continued to shudder beneath him and captured his eyes with her smiling lovingly. Harry dipped his head and pressed his so tenderly to hers a tear slip out of. He soothingly wiped it away with apology etched into the softened lines of his face.

Harry lay watching Hermione sleeping for the second time; she looked utterly peaceful and beautiful as ever. His heart burst with love and sadness as he though of their past hours together, she had been passionate and so willing that he couldn't believe he waited this long to reveal his feelings for her. If Harry had known it would bring such bliss he would have done so a long time ago. He didn't need words, she expressed her love for him with every touch, every caress and they memory of the way she responded to him had his body reacting again. He didn't want to wake her but he feather lightly traced the outline of her face with his fingers, running them over her nose all the way to her lips ad neck. She sighed, a smile forming on her lips but did not wake.

Harry leaned forward, careful not to put his weight flush on her slender and tenderly kissed he lips. Before his control slipped he pulled away reluctantly got up missing the warmth of her body immediately. He dressed quietly pulling on his scattered clothes as they were flung carefulness a few hours before. Harry picked up his wand and tucked it within the waistband of his jeans; made sure the snitch was in his pocket as well as his invisibility coat and stood at the foot of the bed where Hermione was still sleeping. He remembered how she had protested to the charm and an involuntary thrill ran down his spine. A selfish part of him and wanted to conceive a baby and he hastily scolded himself at the thought. She would have been a single mother if that had happened and he couldn't bare the thought of that for her.

_She may not be alone_ a voice whispered in his ears and jealously flowed through his veins causing Harry to sight dejectedly. He needed to get out of there and now; reality was still waiting beyond those doors. Voldemort was still waiting beyond those doors. Harry moved towards her sleeping form and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you Hermione, with all my heart", he whispered emotion carrying his words and Harry strode out of the room never once glancing back for if he Harry wasn't sure he would have had the strength to keep moving.

Harry had barely made it past the Great Hall went he ran into Neville which was a good thing at the time because he needed someone else to know about Nagini. Harry told him that the snake had to be killed and that it was very important. Neville had looked on scared momentarily and concerned at the though that Harry was going to turn himself over but his fears were calmed. The grounds of Hogwarts echoed in eerie silence as Harry made his way towards the forest. The loneliness and dread seemed to be amplified by it. The sun was barely on the horizon; casting its glow over the Lake and given the ground a touch of surreal glow. He steeled his resolved and entered the forest by passing Hagrid's hut and the pumpkin patches. There was no lights, no sound of Fang scrabbling at the door, his bark booming in welcome.

All those visits to Hagrid, the gleam of the copper kettle on the fire and the rock cakes and giant grubs and his great bearded face and Ron vomiting slugs and Hermione helping him save Buckbeak. Everything seemed to flash through his mind, Hagrid was the one who rescued him that night and introduced him to this world. Harry shook away his thoughts as he moved past the edge of the forest and paused relishing every second he breathed, the smell of the grass, the cool air on his face; everything was so very precious. To think that others had so much time to waste and he was clinging to each second.

At this time he thought that he would not be able to go on but he knew he must. The long game had ended, the Snitch had been caught, and it was time to leave the air. He fumbled for the Snitch and opened it revealing the Resurrection Stone. The stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand and the triangle and circle representing the Cloak and stone was still discernable. Harry knew then it wasn't about bringing them back but joining them for now. He closed his eyes and turned it over three times in his hand and he knew it happened because he heard slight movements around him.

They images of James, Sirius, Remus and Lilly resembled most closely to Riddle that escaped from the diary long ago. All were smiling but his mom was the widest as her greens eyes searched his face hungrily as though she was not able to look at him enough, "you have been so brave". Harry couldn't speak and he wanted to stand there forever. His father encouraged him, Sirius assuage his fears about death and Remus accepted his apology and they all vowed to stay with him till the end and he set off. Harry moved past Yaxley and Dolohov into the place where Aragog had lived and could sense the presence of pure evil.

His eyes as well as the Death Eater were fixed on Voldemort who stood with his head bowed and his white hand folded over the Elder Wand. Behind him swirling and coiling was Nagini floating in a glittering charmed white cage. They all stood as Voldemort spoke saying he was mistaken that Harry was coming but then Harry showed himself proving him right. The dark Lord had stood frozen before Harry moved towards him with nothing but fire between them. He felt the weight of his wand but didn't attempt to draw it because the snake was too protected. No one was moving and everything was waiting.

Harry thought inexplicably of Hermione and the heated look in her eyes, the feel of her body and the feel of her lips against his as Voldemort raised his wand with his head tilted to the side like a curious child wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into his red eyes and wanted it to happen now, quickly while he could still stand before he lost his control, before he betrayed his fear. Harry saw his mouth moved and a flash of green light and everything was gone.

-------

He lay facedown, listening to silence and it took a while for him to realize he was naked After getting used to the fact that he could feel Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying in a bright mist. Where he lay seemed to be white but it was neither warm nor cold. He sat up and his body appeared unscratched and he wasn't wearing glasses. All was hush and still except for the odd thumping, whimpering sound in the mist and Harry recoiled when he saw it, in the from of a small naked child it skin raw and rough, flayed looking. He drew closer even though afraid but couldn't bring himself to touch it.

"You cannot help". Harry spun around and stunned as Albus Dumbledore was walking towards him sprightly and upright, wearing robes of midnight blue. He asked Harry to walk with him and he followed until they sat on two seats that Harry had not previously notice set under the sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore was everything as he had remembered him to be down to the piercing blue eyes and yet...

"But you're dead", said Harry.

"Oh yes", Dumbledore replied matter-of-factly.

"Then I'm dead too?"

"That is the question isn't it but on the whole dear boy I think not", said Dumbledore smiling more broadly. "He took your blood believing it would strengthen him and took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died fro you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive and while the enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort one last hope for himself".

Dumbledore went on to answering all of Harry's questions as well as telling him everything about his connection Voldemort, the Deathly Hallows, his and Grindelwald obsession with them as well as his family. How Harry was the descendant of Ignotus thus getting the Cloak as well as his plan with Snape to kill him and end up with the Elder Wand. In the ending of their conversation it was Harry's choice to return and he decided to return and face Tom Riddle. Everything he ever wanted was waiting for him there. He stood up and stared at Dumbledore for a long moment before asking if all of this was in his head and not real but the old headmaster said it was happening in his head but that shouldn't mean it wasn't real before dissipating into the mist.

The next time Harry woke he was lying face down in the dirt as the smell of the forest filled his nostrils. He could feel the hard ground and his body was aching and the place where the Killing curse hit felt like the bruise of on iron clad punch. He had expected to hear cheers and jubilations about his death but instead hurried footsteps, whispers and solicitous murmurs filled the air. Voldemort asked Narcissa Malfoy to see of he was dead but she asked Harry if her son Draco was dead and he said yes which caused her to scream that he was and for Voldemort to think that Harry was dead after all. Before he knew it he was thrust into Hagrid's arm so that he could carry him back to the castle and as they walked nobody seemed to notice the pulse beating at his neck.

All the while Harry remained silent as Voldemort announced his death and the cries of those he loved about is death, especially Hermione's tore at his heart as they lay him down. He had tried to prepare but he failed. He wanted nothing more than to yell back yet he made himself stay silent and their cries acted like triggers. He heard them talking to Neville and began torturing him before Gawp came lumbering around the side of the school. Through his lids Harry saw Neville broke out of his body bind and sliced the great snake's head. Under the Cloak Harry buffeted towards the entrance hall and saw Voldemort across the hall firing spells from his wand backing into the Great Hall. Harry sped between the duelers, past struggling prisoners and into the hall.

Harry finally confronted Voldemort and rejected the help of the others because it was all down to him and Voldemort; there were no more horcurx and he was finally mortal once again. Neither could live while the other survived. Harry told him how he was willing to die to save everyone and how now they were protected just like how he was when his mother died for him. Tom Riddle reputed telling him that love couldn't save Dumbledore or his mother and wouldn't be able to save him now. Harry egged him on about his failure to kill the greatest wizard of all time; that Dumbledore chose his own way of dying with the help of his servant and how Snape was always Dumbledore's as they continued to circle each other. Harry told him how Draco Malfoy was the master of the Elder Wand not Snape and now he was now since he defeated Malfoy at the Manor.

They both cast their spell as their wands connected before the wand soared out of Voldemort hand and came sailing in the air to the master it would not kill, who had become to take possession of it at last, Harry Potter. Tom Riddle hit the floor with mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty. The snake like face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse and Harry Potter stood with two wands in his hands. One shivering second of silent, the shock of the moment suspended; and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams, cheers and roars of the watches rent the air.

Everyone was hugging him, trying to reach the Boy-Who-Lived to show gratitude for what he had done and it never accord to them that he only sought the company of a few of them, more importantly one of them. Harry looked over the heads of everyone rushing into him, his eyes searching for her because he knew she wasn't next him. He would have felt her. He saw Ron smiling next to him as they group slowly backed away cheering loudly as Ron tipped his head with a grin covering his face. Harry inhaled deeply and turned around and his gaze clashed with the browns ones he loved so much.

The emotions written over her face nearly sent him over the edge; she was happy that he was alive, that he survived and she loved him for coming back to her. It was like she didn't believe he was here and her cheeks were stained with tears. Harry knew she went through hell worrying about him and wanting him to come back and she was trying to be strong but now he could see her resolve slowly cracking. Harry stood motionless afraid to move for fear she was breakdown and waited for her to come to him. He could see the pain and distress he felt inside articulated in her features and it broke his heart.

"Harry", she whispered before walking up to him and he wrapped her in his embrace, holding her tight against his trembling body. He inhaled her sweet familiar scent as she tucked her face in his neck and sobbed. He would hold her forever if he had to, she was alive, they were alive and he wasn't letting go, not now or ever. It was finally over and Harry could finally enjoy his life with the woman he loved.

Hermione raised her head, finally meeting his eyes. Love shone from the depths of her chocolate pupils as she framed his face with shaky hands. He sighed and rested his forehead against her, feeling her quiver slightly along his body.

"Its ok Mione, I'm fine and I'm here", he whispered and felt her warm breath over his lips as he exhaled. Hermione moved and kissed him softly as if to convince himself that he was alive, that she didn't loose him. Harry returned the pressure just as tenderly relishing the feel of her lips.

-------

**I think that covers everything I wanted to from canon thus far, at least for this fic but you never know. Hope I got the canon stuff right lol. Happy reading.**

**Sorry Wonderbee31 for the lack of the Dumbledore smacking lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ceiling of the boy's dormitory looked the same to Harry as he lay on his bed with his hands locked beneath his head against the pillow. It was three days after the end of the battle and today was the last of the burial for those who lost their life during the fight; Remus, Tonks, Fred and many others. It had been a hard day for everyone but for the first time in a while Harry felt a bit at ease. It was finally over and he was grateful for that. He had lost a lot of people he loved but Voldemort was gone and he couldn't hurt anyone else.

The castle held a dreary gloom ever since the battle but Harry could feel it lifting as the days went by. He had elected to remain at Hogwarts for the time thinking that the Weasleys needed their privacy to grieve for their lost. The image of Hogwarts was forever changed in his mind but this was his home beyond anything else. Ron and Ginny along with their family had headed home as soon as the ceremony was over and Harry had used the divergence to escape to his dorm. He wanted to wait for Hermione but he was talking to Ron at the time but he knew she would find him eventually.

He had not talked at all to Ginny and a part of him was dreading it. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew that he didn't feel the same way about her as he did during his sixth year. She had indicated that she was going to wait for him and at the time Harry had been thrilled at the prospect but that was before he knew that he couldn't give his heart to her because Hermione already had it. Harry was putting it off the best he could but sooner or later they would have to talk. He knew she must have figured out him and Hermione because Harry hadn't left her side since that night in the Great Hall and he vowed to talk to her when he went to the Burrow.

The nightmares had begun in the first night; they varied in blurry image of everyone he loved but he ended the same with Voldemort killing his victims in the end. He always woke up breathing raggedly and his shirt ticking to his body moist with his sweat. He tried to hide the fact from the others not wanting to add more to their already burdened shoulders but Hermione of course noticed his agitation as well as the bags beneath his eyes. She had offered to talk about it but Harry had only smiled and told her later.

Another thing that had been on his mind was his experience or surreal dream he had with Dumbledore. He wasn't sure what really happened when he was hit with the killing curse but it had felt real and his old headmaster has said even if he was all in his head, why couldn't he be real as well. Harry hadn't really talked about what happened in the forest. He rubbed his hand over his chest, knowingly rubbing the locket's imprint on his chest and as he lost himself in his thoughts he failed to notice that Hermione had finally found him until she moved into his line of vision.

"Hey", she said with a small smile as she shifted onto the bed. Harry's lips curled and he moved over giving her ample space to lie beside him, "you made a speedy get away".

"Yeah, I just wanted to be alone for a while", he replied propping himself up on one hand so that he could look down at her and placed a hand on her flat stomach, "but I'm glad you're here though".

"Me too', Hermione replied placing her hand on his, "so are you ready to talk about what's been on your mind even though I have a good idea".

With her brows furrowed and her brown pleading for him to give her a sense of what was happening in his head Harry couldn't deny her. It wasn't that he didn't want to her tell her, it was just that he didn't want her to worry. He had always had nightmare and strange things happen to him but Harry knew she just wanted to help. He tightened his grasp on her fingers and kissed her softly, reassuring her that he was fine.

"What do you want to know", he replied with an easy smile.

"What happened after you left me", she asked quietly and he remembered just how he had left her before going to face Voldemort, "I mean in the forest", she added with a tinged of blush in her cheeks.

"I saw my parents, Lupin and Sirius", he filled in looking at the wall as Hermione remained silent letting him talk, "the deathly hallows worked and they were with me until I reached Voldemort. It was weird seeing them but at the same time they gave me courage when I felt I needed it".

He moved his eyes to hers and their gazes locked as compassion shone from hers and he released a breath. She understood exactly what it meant to him. Harry then went on to tell her about his encounter with Voldemort and with Dumbledore as well. All through it Hermione listened and said all the right words to ease his mind and for that Harry was grateful. She didn't think he had imagined it all.

"He said I had a choice to return or not", he continued quietly indicating to Dumbledore, "and for a moment I wasn't actually sure of what I was going to do but then I knew there was a chance that Voldemort would be gone for good and the one thing I wanted the most was here". Harry paused and slowly brought their joined hand to his lips before whispering.

"What's that?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You", he replied without hesitation.

Hermione's eyes softened with emotions as she slid her free hand into his hair, smoothing it softly and Harry closed his closed momentarily at the calming contact. He smiled lovingly down at her before settling on his back and pulling her half covering his body. They laid within each other's arms in comfortable silence as the sun ducked beneath the horizon bathing the room briefly in its light. Dinner time was coming up but he wasn't that hungry and he didn't want to be a bother since he and Hermione were the only one staying in the castle for the time being with the rest of the professors.

It was time like this the he would have called Dobby to bring him something from the kitchen Harry realized with a pang. He pushed the sadness out of his mind, Dobby had died protecting him and the least he could do was honor his memory and remember the weird but fun times with the free house elf. Hermione was unusually quiet. He thought she would question him more but from the idle way she was tracing circles on his chest Harry knew something was weighing on her mind. He knew she was still affected from the incident when she thought he died, they had talked about it but he had a feeling this was different.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently nudging her forehead with his chin so she would look at him. However Hermione didn't and stilled her hands and Harry covered her hand with his waiting for her to say something.

Hermione took the initiative and moved their linked fingers to her flat stomach, sliding her hand under her shirt. Harry's pulse quickened as his fingers brushed against her heated skin bringing flashes of their time in the Room of Requirements before he left for the forest three days ago. They hadn't made love again since that time and they never talked about it either as a case of mutual understanding. But as Hermione kept there hand in place Harry knew what her silence was about and he felt a twinge of guilt for deceiving her.

"I'm not". Her voice was barely audible but he heard her and he knew what she was referring to, "I checked a few times and it came back the same. I'm not pregnant".

"I know", he replied pulling her closer to him and he felt her stiffen as her eyes met his accusingly, "I cast the charm Hermione. I couldn't let you have what you wanted, I couldn't leave you knowing that we created a life and you were going to be alone. I know it sounds selfish and maybe I was being selfish but I couldn't leave you to have our child, a part of me knowing I wasn't going to be there with you".

"So you chose to leave me with nothing", she challenge, her eyes burning with anger, unshed tears and love at his consideration, "what if you had died Harry? What part of you would I have had if you had I died. I may not have had you but a part of you would have help filled the void".

"I know but I just couldn't", he replied helplessly, thumbing away her tears. He understood what she was saying but he would make the same choice again if he had to, "it doesn't matter now. I'm here and we can have kids in the future if that's what you want. You're it for me Hermione. You're the one I want and I know you think that I want Ginny but I don't. Now that everything is over I can finally have everything I want and I want it with you".

It sounded like the simplest thing in the world but they both knew the implication of his words. He wanted forever with her. Hermione's features became tender and she cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his in a tender, heartwarming kiss. "I want that too Harry".

"Good", he breathed against lips with a smile and released a sigh of relief. Hermione melted into his body, tucking her head into his neck and slid her arms around his waist.

Harry knew she hadn't totally forgiven him yet but knowing that she wanted the same thing he did was a great relief. He knew that he loved her and wanted to be with but he hadn't been sure that Hermione felt the same way. He thought that maybe her reaction had been because she was afraid he was going to die and wouldn't have a chance to tell him how she felt.

"When are you leaving for your parents?" he asked unconsciously running his hand through her brown curls. He felt her smile against his chest; he had asked her that same question a lot over the last two days even though he already knew her answer but she still humored him.

"In the morning", she said, "I'll restore their memory and we will probably spend some time in Australia before coming home. I shouldn't be away longer than two weeks".

"Hermione they are you parents", he urged, "I don't mind you spending as long as you want with them. I am going to miss you but I figure I have taken up too much of your time already".

"You could never do that Harry", she said teasingly, "but I do miss them and it would be great to not have to worry about things and just be with them you know". Harry nodded against her hair, understanding completely. She had given up so much for him already but he could be without her for a few weeks, he did over the summers. But then again they weren't together then.

"Well I'll be at Hogwarts in the mean time", he opted for, "I think I'll stay here for now until it opens at the end of the summer but Molly wants me over at the Burrow. I guess I'll stay there for a bit so you can join me there however I was thinking of going back to Grimmauld".

Their last time there hadn't ended very well but there was no one after them now and Harry figure it was ok. It was Sirius home after all. "I think that's a great idea", Hermione added sleepily and he remained silent until her even breathing filled the deserted room.

When Harry woke the following morning he was alone. He rubbed the downiness from his eyes and grabbed his glasses before sitting up and lifting himself off the bed. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom and made his way down the spiraling staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room. His face broke into a wide smile as his eyes fell on Hermione curled up in _his_ armchair by the fireplace with a tray of breakfast sitting beside her with her head buried in _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_ once again. She was already dressed for the day a head of her.

"Are you ever going to stop reading that book Hermione", he teased as he approached her. She looked up immediately and smiled coyly at his question.

"You always pick up on something new everything you read a book and I don't want to miss anything", she replied earnestly, "besides it's a good book".

"Every book you read is a good book Mione", Harry said and deftly picked her up, ignoring her shriek, and sat down before settling her on his lap. Harry sighed and sunk into the soft cushions before pulling her against his chest and buried his nose in the curve of her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the spot before he shifted her so that her legs hung over thighs.

He watched as she marked her page and rested the book on the table next to the breakfast trays before she leaned back against the arm of the chair and looked expectedly at him. He arched an eyebrow in her direction and made no move to initiate what she was waiting for. Harry's eyes fell in her pouty, pink lips and he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. There was no way he could resist her and she knew that he knew that. With one hand on her thigh and the other snaking around her back Harry pressed his lips softly to hers. He could feel her smile into the kiss and he pressed harder, tasting everything that was uniquely Hermione with a touch pumpkin juice.

"Good morning", she whispered roughly after pulling away but left her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It is now", he replied blissfully causing Hermione to smile with so much tender emotions his heart expanded in his chest, "you about ready to go huh?"

"Yeah", she said, regret backing her words, "I don't really want to put it off much longer".

Harry tucked a stray curl behind her ear and nodded, "I know but I am going to miss you like crazy". He couldn't help but add that part. It wasn't a lie, without Hermione here he was going to go sparse but he didn't want to sound ungrateful.

"I'll be back before you know it", she appeased running her fingers through his hair, "you'll be busy helping McGonagall with the castle and Ron is going to be here to keep you company. You'll have time to play Quidditch as well".

"I know but I rather have you with me", he replied. Harry knew it sounded corny but that was how he felt, "but you're right as always Ms. Granger".

"I always am aren't I', she said in mock smugness causing him to laughed, "anyways when I got up the tray was here I guess the house elves are back to usual even if others things aren't and I really need to get going".

Harry reluctantly released her as they stood up. Hermione picked up the backpack he hadn't notice and she paused looking up at him. The sudden urge to hold onto her overwhelmed him. He was being foolish; she needed to go and she was coming back but Harry didn't want her to. He cupped her elbows, pulling her closer to him before closing the distance between their lips and kissing her hard leaving her breathless and gasping when he released her.

"Be careful ok", he rasped against her mouth as their eyes met and held. Hermione nodded but neither broke the connection. His fingers came up and gently brushed her cheeks before he whispered the words he wanted to since he held her in his arms after the war in the Great Hall. She already knew it but he hadn't told her ever since that day, "I love you Hermione".

The corners of her mouth crinkled as a slow smile stole across her beautiful face making her eyes twinkle, "I love you too Harry and I'll be back before you know it".

The love in his heart burst sending warmth to every fiber of his body. He kissed her between the brows and released her. Harry tucked his hand in his pocket as he watched step into the fireplace and disappear into the green flame gently licking her face as she waved goodbye with a smile. He remained staring into the empty space for a while after she left until a Kreacher appeared telling him the headmistress wanted to see him.

A few days later Harry's eyes traced the large Quidditch pitch along with the high goal hoops on each side from his position in the stands. The sun was beginning to set and the gently wind ruffled his hair. Harry relished the feel of the breeze. After visiting the headmistress at her request Harry had helped the others restore the castle as much as they could and it almost looked like there hadn't been a battle within the walls or the grounds. She had wanted to ask him about his return for the next term in which Harry told her that he was going to complete his last year. In that event Minerva had made him head boy and he had no doubt that Hermione was head girl.

A smile touched his lips at he thought of the prospect of the two of them sharing a private room. There wasn't going to be a chance that he was going to keep his hands off of her now that they were going to have total privacy. A chance of spending an entire year at Hogwarts without having a raving mad man after you and the people you love was another bonus as well. He had been out there for a while but he didn't feel like heading back into the castle as yet. The quiet tranquility in the open air was very refreshing.

He missed her. Hermione had kept up with letters everyday and she and her parents were doing great. They were still in Australia and were spending the rest of the week there before coming home. The letters helped but it wasn't the same as having her physically here. Harry didn't understand this need to constantly see her, touch her or even hear the soft timbre of her voice. He had spent long, dreadful summers at the Dursleys or the Burrow when she was away on vacation but Harry realized that for the past couple of years Hermione had always been with him and not with her parents.

He dialed down on his guilt at the thought that he had taken precious family time away from her. All this time she had been by his side and he had never thanked her, not verbally or in any other way. He had taken her for granted and he couldn't believe it took him this long to figure it out. She had been there for him when others hadn't, especially this year. Having her there at him at Godric's Hallow had been great; he knew he couldn't have gotten through this year and lot others without her.

He was going to make it up to her when she got back. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice his red haired best friend approaching until he sat next to him in the stand. He hadn't seen Ron for a few days since he hadn't gone to the Burrow yet. Ron's hair was a bit longer and he lost a bit of weight given the way they had been hunting around for the past few months. He looked a bit pasty but Harry knew he was doing better now that things were settling down.

"Hey mate how's it going?" Ron asked after he sat down, stretching his long legs before him as he leaned against the other seat behind him.

"Not bad", Harry replied moving his eyes back to the slowly approaching night's sky, "how are things at the Burrow?"

"Better. Mom's back to her usual manic, busy self", he added with a small smile, "and her cooking seems to be getting better if that was even possible". They shared at laugh at his words. Harry couldn't disagree there; Mrs. Weasley's cooking was unbelievably good, "and everyone else is gradually getting back to some normality".

'That's good", he said. He knew the _everyone_ included the youngest Weasley and he was grateful that Ron seemed to understand his situation with his sister and Hermione. They had talked but Harry knew there was no way he could go back and be that boy who was with Ginny. That wasn't him and that wasn't going to be his life.

"Heard from Hermione, she doing alright?" Ron asked after a while and Harry nodded instead of answering, "she'll be back in a week right?"

"Yeah", his eagerness for her to come back was evident in his voice and Ron chuckled at his reaction.

"Don't worry mate she'll be back soon", Ron appeased clapping him on the back, "Mom wants you over for dinner tonight. She kept bugging me a few days and I told her you'll come when you're ready but she's never going to give up. I had strict orders not to go back without you and I'm hungry so let's go".

"Ron I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean Ginny-"

"Ginny will be fine alright now come on", Ron insisted standing up, "and the sooner you guys talk the better don't you think?" Harry nodded reluctantly knowing he was right and he headed back into the castle to leave his broom as well as a mote telling McGonagall where he was going.

Dinner encompassed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Harry. The tension between the latter two was buzzing and it didn't help that Ginny had barely looked at him since he arrived. He knew she was hurt and angry and he was sorry not because he didn't feel the same way but because he couldn't do anything but watch her get hurt. He had decided to talk to her before he left that evening. Molly was her usual bustling self and Arthur had somehow snagged him into another conversation involving muggle's items.

Ron paid no attention to the others as he hungrily gulfed down his food with such eagerness one would think he hadn't eaten for days. His muffled words didn't really add anything to conversation. Harry was counting down the minutes until he could escape; he really wished Hermione was here. It wasn't long before he had his full and Mrs. Weasley began clearing the dishes. The moment her mom took her plate Ginny shot up from the table and disappeared through the kitchen doors. He caught Ron's eyes and he just shrugged his shoulders in response. Harry took a breath and excused himself, following in Ginny's trail.

He found her just as she came out of the bathroom and he froze. Their eyes connected and Harry felt nothing but guilt. There was no physical reaction to her presence and he knew that they were more than over. Friendship was all that was left for them at this point. The sooner he got this over with the better.

"Hi", was the first thing that came out of his mouth and he cringed. That certainly wasn't a good way to start things off as Ginny remained staring unflinchingly at him, "I'm sorry Gin", he said quietly, "I never meant to hurt you and I know you think I used you last year but it wasn't like that".

"Then what was it like Harry", she asked with anger in her voice, "I waited for you, worried about you and now you don't want me so tell me what I did wrong".

"Nothing", he replied rapidly, "you didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't lying when I say being with you was like living someone else's life but I guess being with you made me feel normal and I did fancy you but-"

"You fancy Hermione".

"I don't just fancy her Gin", he said immediately without thinking and almost regretted it, "I am in love with her. I guess I always was but I just didn't realize it until we were out there. You deserve something who can love you with his whole heart and I can't because Hermione has mine".

"So at the time I was just convenient", she challenged, "you couldn't be with Hermione because she wanted Ron and I was the fall back on plan. If you knew how you felt about her why even ask me out in the first place?"

"I genuinely cared for you Gin", Harry stated, "I didn't know how I felt about Hermione at the time like I said but it wouldn't be fair now for me to start things again with you when it wouldn't make either of us happy".

"Right", her sarcasm wasn't lost on him "making the decision and begin all noble once again Harry".

"Its not like that", he replied knowing they weren't going to get anywhere more and he really didn't want to fight with her, "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me".

"One day Harry but that day is not today", she replied neutrally and left him standing in the darkened hallway as he made her way to her room. He could hear muffled voices coming from downstairs and Harry glanced once more at her close door before making his way back down. He saw Ron making his way to the living room and he followed silently.

"Didn't go well did it?" he asked as they sat down.

"Nope", Harry replied with a sigh. It was going to take a while before he and Ginny were ever going to be friends again.

"Just give her time mate, she'll come around", Ron appeased, "I mean she was in love with you and all. Ginny didn't Bat Bogey Hex you so I think it'll work out in the end". Harry nodded hoping Ron was right.

**PS: Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The dark gloom permeating the house of Black seemed to slowly evaporate as Harry made his way through each room cleaning. He had been at it for the better part of the day and now he was glad to see himself in the last room. However he knew there were probably a few rooms he hadn't gotten to but for now the vitals ones were clean. Since he was going to be living at Hogwarts most of the time when the term started Harry wasn't too fussy about cleaning the entire house. That would take days.

The hours painfully turned into days and into longer nights as the time went by and Harry was becoming more restless by the minute. He didn't have anything more to help around with at the school and moved over to Grimmauld as to not be in the way of the others. They had all the help they needed and Harry wanted some time away from Hogwarts as well. As much as he loved the place that had become his home, some time away from where it all happened was needed. Ron came by as much as he could when he wasn't helping George at the shop or going with his dad to the Ministry. Their school shopping was finished and Harry offered to get Hermione's for her so she wouldn't have to worry about them.

He missed her. Harry knew he would but the depth of his emotions surprised him. She was constantly on his mind as he wondered what she was doing or he was reliving the blissful moments he had spent with her learning the dips and curves of her delectable body. Having this big old house to himself wasn't providing much comfort either but she'll be back in two days. Harry chuckled and shook his head at his musing, he was definitely loosing it. Hogwarts was re-opening in a week and it was a term he was looking forward to. He was head boy, he had Quidditch and most of all he had Hermione.

Harry finished the room he was currently cleaning and surveyed his ability, satisfied with his efforts before he began stripping off his damp jersey and headed for the bathroom. He needed a shower desperately as well as some dinner. He hadn't eaten since mid morning and it was getting closer to about seven in the evening. The leftovers were going to have to do because he wasn't in the mood to cook.

That night Harry lay awake tossing and turning in his bed after his dreams had been plague with nightmares. He had hoped that they would gradually disappear but the only time he hadn't had them was when he was with Hermione. Her presence had been the dividing line between a good night sleep and one filled with dark images of Voldemort and a lot of things that were blurry. The darkness of the room was slowly closing in around him and Harry shuffled out of the thin sheets and made his way downstairs. This had been his routine for the past couple of nights. He would leave his bed to take refuge on the couch and only then would he fall asleep albeit fitfully.

The following morning the touch of something soft flittered across his forehead as Harry slowly broke the layers of sleep. It took a moment for him to fully awake and he caught sight of someone disappearing around the edge of the couch and up the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses before sitting up, trying to work the knot out of his neck as he kept staring at the stairs. There was no question as to who it was in the house. The faint scent of her lingered in the air and Harry was halfway up the stairs before he knew it with a smile stretching across his face. She was back albeit a bit early but he wasn't going to complain. His steps increased as Harry made his way to his bedroom but paused as he heard the faint sound of water running across the hall from his room. His mind shifted into over gear when the image of Hermione naked and wet sprung to its forefront.

Harry closed the distance between him and the door separating them with a few strides and just stood there. He wasn't quiet sure what to do now because he didn't want to invade her privacy but then again he had already seen her in nothing but skin. He knew he could go back to his room and wait for her there but the urgency to see her filled his blood and so Harry slowly pushed the door opened and stepped into the steamed bathroom. His eyes flickered immediately to her silhouetted figured through the glass tracing her figure hungrily. Without thinking Harry striped out of his clothes taking his glasses sans his boxers with it before moving to the cubicle and sliding the door revealing Hermione to him although a bit blurry.

Hermione whipped around instantly, her eyes wide with surprise before she relaxed. He felt a bit foolish for his actions and tried his best to keep his gaze latched on hers. They stood for what seemed forever just staring at each other and as each moment went by Harry realized just how much he missed her. With his arm still in the door Harry smiled at her and she returned it with flushed cheeks.

"Hi", she whispered before moving a step back which Harry took as an invitation and stepped in ignoring the warm water washing over their bodies as he reached for her.

"Hi yourself", he murmured softly burying his nose on her hair and her scent assailed his senses. Harry circled her in his arms, bringing their body together with nothing but his soaked boxers separating them from being skin to skin, "you're back early".

"Yeah", Hermione replied huskily wrapping her arms around his waist, "my parents wanted to come home and so did I".

"I'm glad you did because I have missed you like crazy", Harry filled in. He palmed her cheeks, gently rubbing his thumb over her soft skin as the water cascaded over both of them.

"I've missed you too Harry", she barely managed before he crushed his lips to hers pouring all the pent up emotions from the past two weeks. Her lips parted eliciting a moaned from him as he pressed her closer, needing to feel her against him. His hands tangled in her wet locks as hers skimmed his back sending tiny sparks of pleasure along his spine. Harry pulled away from her with a tiny smack of their lips as other part of his anatomy demanded attention. He wasn't sure if to be embarrassed or happy about that fact.

"Sorry I ruin your shower I just couldn't wait to see you", he added as a diversion with a chuckle causing Hermione to laugh. She pressed a brief kiss to his lips before tuning around and handing him the soap.

"Don't worry about it, now you can make yourself useful and do my back", she smirked with a tilt of her head and an expression asking what he was waiting for.

"Nicely played Ms. Granger", Harry said and began soaping her shoulders and back with a smile on his face. A half an hour later after their joint shower combined with a few more snog sessions Harry and Hermione emerged from the bathroom.

"How are you parents doing?" Harry asked Hermione as he started on the pancake mixture, pouring it into a bowl and started to whip almost expertly.

"They're doing fine", Hermione replied making herself busy by pouring coffee for both of them. He watched with an amused smile as she made it just the way he liked it; back with just sugar. "They were a little wary about what I did but after a few days they came around. I can understand why they got angry because I did create a totally different life for them without really thinking of the consequences".

"I'm sorry you had to do all of that Hermione", Harry said softly feeling the left over guilt filling him as he continued to stare at the batter. He had taken so much from her, made her to sacrifice so much for him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Harry", Hermione replied with a small smile and covered his hands with hers indicating for him to look at her and he did, "I did what I had to do to protect them, they were safer that way and they understand that".

"Did you tell them everything?" he asked their breakfast forgotten for the moment. He didn't want to cause anything rifts between her and her parents but he didn't want to loose Hermione as well. She averted her eyes at his question and he felt his stomach drop, "what did they say?"

"Harry it doesn't matter, they were angry at the thought of me getting hurt but after they calmed down we had a long talk about everything and now we're fine", she answered quietly meeting his eyes. Harry searched her face any hint of anxiety to deflect from her firm tone but found none and he relaxed with a smile.

"Ok, as long as you're sure love", he said and kiss their joint hands before returning to the task at hand; satisfying their hunger at least for food for now. They finished preparing and eating just catching up on the time they spent apart. Harry found out that she knew from Ron that he was here and he listened to all the great places she went to with her parents and he in turn told her about his time helping at Hogwarts and how they had been made Head Boy and Girl. Hermione already knew of course since McGonagall had owled her.

"What's on your mind", he asked after she had become unusually quietly making him think she was troubled about something. Hermione forced a smile but Harry wasn't going to let it slide this time.

"Did you talk to Ginny?" And there it was. Harry pushed his plate away and clasped her dainty hands in his as he soothingly rubbed her knuckles.

"I did or I tried", he began, "but she wasn't having any of it which I understand". Hermione nodded in agreement, "its gonna take some time but eventually it will all work out Hermione and I don't want you thinking that I don't want this ok cause I do".

"I know, I believe you Harry but it's Ginny we're talking about here", she insisted trying to free her hands but he wouldn't release her, "she beautiful-"

"So are you", he filled in but Hermione glared at him.

"She's smart and doesn't have bushy hair"

"So are you and I love your curls"

"She can take you away from the war because she wasn't there like I was and not be a constant reminder"

"Hermione there are a million things that remind of the war and having you with me helps me get through them. You understand what really happened and you understand how it changed people, changed me", he added but she continued to ignore his reasoning.

"And she is great at Quidditch", Hermione finished smugly waiting for him to have a comeback for that. Harry was stunted for a minute knowing she had him.

"Well I can teach you how to play and you never missed any of my games so that trumps Ginny", he replied seriously ready to take the humor out of context for a moment, "Hermione none of that matters to me. You are perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't change anything about you. Now come here".

Harry held onto her hand as she walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her waist while hers rested on his shoulders, "you have nothing to worry about. I want to be with you because I love you, I am in love with you and the quicker you realize that the faster I can have my way with you, again".

"You can have your way with me anything Mr. Potter". Harry could feel her smile into the tender kiss and he relaxed letting go of all the tension in his body. He knew she had doubts but she had nothing to worry about; his body, heart and soul belonged to her.

"I will take you up on that you know", Harry murmured as he twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers before tucking it behind her ear, "given the fact that we have this whole house to ourselves and we will be sharing a private room at school".

"We'll see about that", she replied before pecking him on the lips and backed out of the room leaving Harry no choice but to follow her.

Harry linked his hands with Hermione's as they walked down the lightly crowded streets of Diagon Alley . After spending the morning together Hermione had insisted that a stroll wouldn't be a bad idea and it hadn't. Other than a few people stopping them, their walk had been uninterrupted for the most part. They had stopped at a few shops including the bookstore of course even though he assured her he had all her books but she wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't go into that store. It brought her so much joy the though of buying it had crossed Harry's mind on a few occasions. They were now on their way to visit George and Ron at the shop.

"How is George doing?" Hermione asked leaning into his shoulder resting her head. Harry briefly rested his head on hers before answering.

"He's doing better but they were inseparable so its hard", he filled in as his mind clouded with thoughts of the other twin but he shook them away, "Ron said he getting back to his self as the days go by but we all know that he is never going to be the same after loosing half of himself".

"Time will heal him", she replied softly squeezing his hand reassuringly as she lifted her eyes to his, "all of us eventually".

Harry lips curved into a soft smile and he dipped his head capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, "I don't need time Hermione because I have you and that's all I want".

Her eyes lit up with happiness at his words but before she could form any reply they arrived at the store coming back into the present by the joyous chatter in the store. Given it was a Saturday Harry wasn't very surprise, the business of giving a laugh didn't seem to suffer at all or so it appeared. Harry pushed his way through the door and the crowd holding onto Hermione as he pulled her behind him blocking her from the onslaught of the people as they made their way to the back of the store where George and Ron were.

"Hey guys", Ron greeted clapping Harry on the shoulder as he pulled Hermione into his arms, swallowing her as he came out of the back, "good to see you".

"It's great to see you too Ron", Hermione gushed. Harry knew she had missed him, Ron was a part of the trio after all and it just wouldn't have been the same without him either, "looks like the shop has been doing great as usual".

"It's getting better now that George is getting back to himself a bit", the red head filled in with a small smile, "but yeah things are great. Come on he's in the back". Harry smiled when she linked her fingers to his before following Ron through the crowd. This still felt very surreal to him and Harry knew it was going to take a while before it suck in that he was with Hermione. After a few hours with the two Weasleys the Trio escaped to Hogsmeade making their way to the Three Broomsticks just to catch up before they all headed back to school. Harry and Ron were presently sitting in the far corner, a table that had become their usual seat, drinking their beers while Hermione popped to the loo. Since George offered to look up for the afternoon and give Ron a break they boys felt no guilt in relishing the free time.

"So ready to get back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked after taking a swig which seemed to finish the entire bottle. Harry grinned knowing he was only doing that so he could have Madam Rosemerta approach their table again and again.

"Yeah I'm set", he replied then added teasingly, "you may want to slow down there mate, we wouldn't want to have to take you to St. Mungo's for drowning in your own drink".

"What", he retorted with a guilty flush, "I'm thirsty".

"Whatever you say Ron but Madam Rosemerta is coming this way you may want to ask her for another". Harry bit back his grin as Ron klutzily ordered another butterbeer while his cheeks went a flamed.

"Shut up", he mumbled avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I didn't say anything", Harry held his hand up in surrender deciding he was going to give the poor bloke a break for once. He turned the conversation to more serious note, even though they have talked about his growing relationship with Hermione they hadn't really talked about it as well. Before they had been in a middle of the war and Harry hadn't really been thinking about his best mate reaction to his feelings for Hermione. Harry had thought he was going to die.

"Ron", Harry began not wanting to rush into it but didn't really know how to broach the topic, "are you ok with me and Hermione being together?"

His eyes instantly met Harry's at the question. He remained silent for a few moments and Harry was stating to become a bit uncomfortable about his answer. If he wasn't keen of them being together then their friendship was going to get weird but that wasn't going to stop Harry from being with the woman he loved. On the other hand having Ron's blessing would be better.

"Harry I thought we talked about this", Ron eventually said and Harry relaxed a bit, "I'm fine with it just as long I don't get left out that's all".

"Thanks mate", Harry replied smiling, "I just wanted to make sure that's all. The last time we had this conversation it wasn't a very good time so-"

"You thought I said what I did because you thought were going to die", Ron filled in and he nodded, "I didn't pity you Harry. What you guys have together is no where close to what I thought I had with Hermione. I love her but as a sister and nothing more, ok".

"Ok", Harry joined in and touched his bottle to Ron's outstretched one as if sealing a pact.

"But I would worry about McLaggen if I were you".

"What", Harry asked baffled, "why would you say that?"

"Because he's over their chatting Hermione up", Ron said with a scowl as he motioned with his hand to the bar were true to his words Hermione was indeed talking to McLaggen who was getting a little too close for Harry's comfort.

The high class prat was about to make more than a move on his girlfriend and he wasn't going to have any of it. With a shared looked with Ron Harry pushed his bottle away, got up and began making his way through the thinning crowd giving it was getting late towards Hermione and her companion. It wasn't so much that he was jealous but she did go out with the prat just to make Ron jealous at one point and from what Harry remembered McLaggen wanted to be much more than friends. The brief conversation he had with the bloke at Slughorn's party sixth year kept pricking his mind.

With a few strides Harry was close enough to hear her husky laughter; it made his heart sped up a bit. He wasted no time and slipped his hands around her waist pulling her against his lean body bringing her attention to him. Her shriek of surprise filled his ear as he leaned forward as she turned towards him. Hermione met his eyes and the moment she looked up he pressed his lips to hers leaving no doubt that she belonged to him. After he broke away he saw Cormac back away a bit realizing that Hermione was not someone he was going to get to know better.

"Just checking on you, Ron was beginning to wonder where his butterbeer went", Harry supplied with a force smile before nodding stiffly to Cormac, "McLaggen".

"Good to see you Potter", the blond replied, his eyes moving between the two with a barely hidden grin albeit less smugly, "it was nice seeing you again Hermione, I'll see you at school", he finished before smiling at Hermione and walking away.

"Don't bet on it", Harry mumbled under his breath watching him walk away. He was acting like a prat but Harry wasn't sure what set him off but seeing him with Hermione just hit a nerve.

"What was that?" Hermione asked turning around in his arms. Harry eyes moved to hers and he knew he was caught for her chocolate depths were shining with unveiled humor and amusement. He could feel his cheeks heat from embarrassment.

"Nothing", he filled in kissing her on the nose, "what did he want?"

"Who Cormac?" she asked innocently resting her hands on his hard stomach, "just to see how I was doing and ask me out on a date".

"You well being has nothing to so with him – wait what?" Harry began but suddenly realized what she said. His gaze locked on hers only to find Hermione grinning broadly, "ha ha very funny Miss Granger".

"Couldn't resist", she replied, "I could read you like a book and we both know how I love to read. He only wanted to say hello that's all and to make sure I was doing fine after the war and everything".

"Right", Harry murmured sarcastically, "that's all he wanted huh?"

"And maybe ask me out but I told him nicely that I was already taken by a very handsome man might I had", Hermione rushed on before he could wine about the situation anymore. She moved her hands into his locks gently massaging and Harry felt the tension ooze out of his body. Now he was really starting to feel foolish.

"Handsome?" he teased and Hermione nodded. A smile curled across her pink lips and Harry couldn't resist but Hermione reacted before he could and kissed him softly and sweetly before saying, "trust me Harry you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours, I always have been and I always will be. Now let's go before Ron thinks we abandoned him".

"Ok, but maybe we should get him another butterbeer", Harry added preparing to let go of his unwarranted worrying as he filled her in on Ron's need for more of the sweet drink.

**Not really sure about this chapter but i hope you enjoy nonetheless. Drop a line :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry took a step back after placing the book on the self and leaned against the table. He had been in here for most of the afternoon after Hermione left to visit her parent since school was re-opening in a few days. He knew this was something she was going to love; it was now close to the library at Hogwarts but very verse in all things Hermione and then some. His eyes trailed up shelf upon shelf that seemed to go on for forever as a smile slowly stole across his face. Hermione's reaction projected itself in his mind causing him to grin wider. These past few days since she had been back were simply amazing, just having her close enough to see and touch especially to touch was unbelievable.

Hermione was slowly becoming his addiction and from the way he was feeling Harry had no intention of seeking a cure. When they were together he never felt more at home, it was like she was his other half, the part that had been missing all his life and he didn't even know it. But now, now that he had her Harry knew there was no way he could ever let her go, not that he wanted to. Granted he had never been great at expressing how he felt but he never got tired of telling her just how much she meant to him. Each time her eyes would light her, her lips would curl into a smile and she would kiss him softly before returning the sentiment.

He twirled the wand in between his fingers as the times he spent with flashed through his mind from their mornings waking up together; something he was still getting use to, to them just sitting around and just talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Harry shook his head before running a hand through his unruly locks at his musing. The way he was behaving, one would think that he had just met the woman of his dreams and not someone he had know for so long. He was still getting use to all of it in a way especially with being able to touch Hermione freely and to kiss her. He could never get enough of that even though it was something he never seemed to be able to stop doing.

The feel of her in his arms as well as the feel of her lips against his was nothing short of electrifying. More times than he could count, sparks seemed to travel through his body whenever Hermione was with him. They hadn't made love again since that time at Hogwarts and his own mind was torturing him with tiny heated, arousing glimpses of their time there and Harry was more than ready to relive every moment but he wasn't going to push her. Whenever Hermione was ready, he was going to be here waiting albeit a bit painfully.

Harry put a stopper on his thoughts knowing it wasn't going to make wanting her go away but only intensify the need and tucked his wand in his pocket before standing up. His eyes swept the Black's Library knowing that he had done something nice for her, for once. With a simple spell and the title desired, the book would be found within seconds.

"Harry", Hermione's voice filtered into the room as he was about to leave making his smile once again, "are you home?"

"Up here!" he shouted and sat back down. He listened carefully as the quiet footfall of her steps echoed up the stairs as she made her way to him. It wasn't long before two feet clad in slippers appeared bringing a pair of long legs that was attached to a very attractive woman. Hermione appeared before him dressed in jeans and a white shirt similar to his outfit however hers molded her delectable body to perfection outlining the curves he was itching to touch. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with a few tendrils framing her smiling face as she paused in the doorway bracing a hand on side of the frame.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked with a curl of her lips and a teasing glint in her eyes, "I would think you would avoid this particular room like a plague".

"Ha ha very funny Miss Granger", Harry replied resisting the urge to pull her in his arms as he wanted to since they moment he heard her voice and settled for leaning on his palms resting on the table, "but if you must know I have been updating the books since you left this morning".

"Really", she responded with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yes I have and now it filled with every subject you could possibly want to read about for school as well as books you love for just some light reading", Harry supplied happily watching the gleam in her eyes go deeper at his words, "I thought that since you'll be here a lot with me that it would be useful to have the things to like the most as well".

The last words were uttered a bit more seriously with a hint of nervousness. Yeah they were together but he didn't want her to feel obligated in any way towards him. His uneasiness lessened tremendously as Hermione moved away from the doorway and made her way towards him. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Hermione placed her hands on his thighs; the warmth seeped through the material causing him to shiver ever so slightly as sparks ignited in his blood. He swallowed hard watching silently as the distance between their lips diminished as Hermione pressed her soft, velvet ones to his. He returned the pressure and felt her fingers tightened around his legs before he pressed harder kissing her passionately as her lips parted granting him a taste of heaven.

His hands curled into a fist on the table as Hermione ran her tongue over the seam of his lips gently nibbling on the tender flesh teasingly before pulling away with a tiny smack. His eyes never wavered from her brown depths as she straightened between his legs and Harry had no doubt she knew just how much that kiss set his blood on fire given the slight bugle apparent in his suddenly tighter jeans.

"Thank you for doing this Harry", she murmured huskily in appreciation with a gentle rub in his upper thighs, "it means a lot and now all I have to do is arrange them-"

"By subject then alphabetically", Harry added with a smug smile because he knew her so well, "already done love. I do know a thing or two about you Hermione".

"Yeah", she replied inching closer as the heat in her cheeks began to disappear, "what else do you know about me Mr. Potter?"

Harry sat up straighter knowing she was toying with him not that he minded much, two can play that game. He moved his hands to the curves of her hip pulling her closer until she was practically pressed against the hard planes of his chest. Harry leaned forward feather lightly brushing his nose against her cheek all the way down to the expanse of her throat and up again, loving the well she smelt, before pressing his lips to the spot behind her ear.

"I know you bite you lips when you can't figure something out in your reading, it's something that had tormented me for a while now. I know you hate it when things aren't in your control", Harry said generally but couldn't help the turn in his words, "I also know how much you love it when I kiss you here", he rasped against her ear, "I can feel you breath quicken, I can see your pulse beat rapidly and I know you're dying for me to touch you. The heat from your body tells me you can't wait for me to kiss you and do so much more Hermione".

Harry smiled as he felt her sagged into his body, practically melting into him. He sprawled his fingers against the small of her back and pulled her closer before crashing his lips down on hers. Hermione provided no barriers but took the initiative by sliding her hand in his hair, pulling him closer to her. As their tongues played the tango Harry slipped his hand under her shirt feeling the heat of her skin blazing beneath his finger tips.

She was literally burning up beneath his fingers as Harry moved his hands over the smooth skin loving every inch of it. With her fingers digging into his scalp Harry couldn't help the growl of animalistic pleasure that escaped his lips. Hermione's answering moan only fueled his need to be with her again and he made his intentions clear as he tested the water by gently sliding his finger up the groove of her spine to the clasp of her bra. She did nothing but pressed her body against his causing her breasts to flatten against the hard planes of his chest.

As the need to breath became prevalent Harry broke the connection of their lips only to trail hot kisses along her chin down the length of her neck to the hollow between her collar bones. Hermione's pleads for him to touch her made Harry unclasped her bra letting it hand loose beneath her shirt as his hands roamed to the underside of her breasts before he cupped them, marveling the way the fitted perfectly in his palms. Another husky plead escaped her slightly parted lips as his thumb brushed over the pebbled nubs causing her to shiver against him. The tightness in his jeans was becoming unbearable and Harry knew if they continued on this road Hermione would eventually be naked and writhing beneath him on the very table he was sitting on. But his need to taste her was testing his control and he knew they didn't have to go all the way but he could give her the release he knew her body was craving.

Moving his lips back to hers, Harry slid his hands across her flat stomach to the edge of shirt and began working the shirt buttons from bottom up. Hermione's hold on his hair increased as his fingers lightly brushed against her heated skin as each button came loose until she was standing before him almost naked with her shirt open and her bra hanging off her shoulders. Harry's eyes collided with hers as the passion and need flowing between their bodies echoed in each other's gaze. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes the deepest of brown he had seen only once before. Swallowing hard Harry lightly touched her face, slowly running in hands over her features before tracing her kiss swollen lips with his thumb.

There was nothing in her eyes stopping him from doing exactly what he wanted but as he kept staring at her Harry couldn't help the feeling of love that seemed to envelope his entire being. His eyes slipped from hers burning a path from her eyes to her kissable lips until they were met with the scar on her neck. His touch moved to the almost invisible line as her screams echoed in his mind of when she got it. Harry eyes flickered to her now softened ones knowing what he was thinking and back to the thin line before he leaned forwards, pressing the softest of kisses along it as if his touch would take away the memory.

Hermione palmed his face bringing their gazes level and kissed him so tenderly Harry wanted to cry, "it wasn't your fault", she whispered against his lips but Harry shook his head in denial. He had come so close to losing her on so many occasions and all of his was his fault so how can she say it wasn't.

"Hermione", he began but she overrode his protest.

"No Harry, it wasn't", she reiterated, "it was Voldemort and Bellatrix not you. I never blamed you and I never will do you understand".

He nodded jerkily just to appease her knowing he was never going to forget about it. She smile slightly and as a way to block everything Harry moved his attention back to his prior task of making sure she knew just how much he loved and appreciated her. His eyes deepened with intensity and arousal as they moved away from the scar to the opening of her shirt where her bra hung on her body. His hands, on their own accord, slowly peeled the piece of clothing off her body before reaching for the last shred leaving her naked and gorgeous before his feasting eyes.

His need to touch was overwhelming and Harry gave in to the desire tracing the soft swell of her breast with the pad of his thumb never breaking his gaze from hers as the fire behind her eyes raged on. His lips curled into a smirk at her reaction before he leaned forward taking one of her erected nub into the hot cavern of his mouth. Hermione's shriek of pleasure only encouraged his feasting as Harry clasped her slender form pulling her closer. His lips and tongue alternated between nibbling and soothing over the sensitive flesh. Hermione's hand came to rest on his shoulders biting into it as his tongue licked the valley between her breasts as he made his way to the other giving it the same attention. His erection was becoming more prominent but Harry forced his body to relax; this was her moment.

Her dainty hands began tugging at shirt silently indicating she wanted it off but Harry brushed away her hands denying himself the pleasure of her touch. Her startled eyes met his but he only grinned and stood up deftly switching their position so that Hermione was the one on the table with him between her thighs. He pressed his arousal into the apex of her legs eliciting a deep moan from her.

"Harry", she protested but he responded by covering hers lips with his kissing her into submission.

"Shh love", he rasped, "just let me".

Hermione resisted for a brief second before she body slumped and practically molded into his. Harry kissed her again, letting his smile bore through. His hands cupped her shoulders before sliding down her arm until they came to the edge of her jeans. He pressed his body into hers causing her to leaned back taking him with her as his fingers simultaneously work on the snap of her jeans. It wasn't long before the obstacle was out of the way giving freedom to his roaming hands as it slipped beneath the material only to be met with the barrier of her knickers. He hesitated for a fraction but pushed away his insecurities and slid his fingers to the hot, wet core of her body.

Her reaction was instant. Hermione jerked against his probing digits and arched into his body bringing her hands to his shoulders once again. Merlin she was so wet. Harry kept his rhythm sliding teasingly into her hot center and out while her lips parted giving access to his tongue which worked her mouth as his fingers was working her lower body. Hermione pressed harder against his fingers as one hand gripped his hair and the other fisted his shirt. Her gasp of her "right there" or "faster" had him harder than ever.

Harry's arousal was bordering on painful and he knew he wouldn't be able to get through this. His lips left hers only to latch onto her breast as his thumb found the tiny bundle of nerves at her center. Hermione quivered beneath him as his fingers found her spot again and again rubbing her harder as she became slicker with each teasing stroke that brought her closer and closer to the edge. She gasped his name when he felt her walls closing on his digits and he increased the tempo of his fingers. It wasn't long before Hermione stiffened beneath him, her body juices spilling drenching his fingers as she climaxed. At that precise moment Harry vanished her remaining clothing and replaced his fingers with his mouth, licking her flowing body as she gushed over his tongue. Hermione moaned loudly and that was the only sound he heard as he ran his tongue over her womanhood. He held her hips in place as she bucked beneath his administrations. Harry closed his eyes savoring the taste of her body until she came down from her high, chest heaving.

As their ragged breathing filled the air and Hermione lay beneath him as tremors shook her body. Harry became painfully aware of his very hard arousal just aching to be one with her with each shake. But as he gazed down at her flush, well sated body Harry had no intention of soiling this perfect moment no matter how much he was throbbing to.

He adjusted his frame and braced himself on his elbows either side of her moist body and grinned boyishly down at her. It took a moment but Hermione finally turned her gaze to his looking too delectable for him. Without much thought he closed the distance between them and kissed her tenderly letting her know just how much he loved her and everything that just occurred.

"You know", he breathed against her lips, "I think the Library is going to be my new favorite room in this house".

Hermione laughed at his words causing her body to trembling along his wiping all the humor from the situation as his body responded since it was already sensitive and in tuned to her. Hermione sobered and lifted herself on her elbow diminishing the distance between their heated bodies.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously looking worriedly at him but still flushed with satisfaction.

"Nothing, I just need a few minutes", Harry replied with a grimace as Hermione shifted accidently brushing his erection. The movement gave her the answer she needed.

"Oh", she exclaimed as her cheeks pinked with embarrassment, "I can help you with that Harry".

She was reaching for him before Harry could respond but he snagged her wrist just as she reached his waist, "no Hermione. I wanted this time to be all you. I'll be fine in a few minutes".

"But Harry", she protested but he shook his head.

"I'll be fine", he restated with a wicked smile, "but if it bothers you so much I'll let you have your way with me next time hmm". He finished kissing her playfully leaving them both breathless when they broke apart.

"I'm going to hold you to that Mr. Potter", she replied huskily as her eyes darkened with her pre emptive intentions.

"I'll most definitely be looking forward to it Ms. Granger".

They stayed silent for a few minutes just smiling at each other as they basked in the moment. He didn't mean for this to happen but Harry didn't regret it occurring either. Eventually they will have to cross each room off his list so why not start now he mused to himself. Harry touched his nose to hers before kissing her again and pulled away giving her the space she needed to get dress which was a good thing because he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his hands to himself.

He should have looked away, it was the gentlemanly thing to do but Harry couldn't force his eyes away from her body as she re dress. His eyes trailed each movement as she covered each inch of skin with a wicked grin of her own. He knew without a doubt she was heading for a shower and he was going to let her enjoy one alone, for once. It took a few minutes for her to get assembled but the flushed along with the twinkle in her eyes didn't lessen at all. She was practically glowing.

He followed her out of the Library but not without a wave of his wand to straighten everything again. However they barely made it out the door before a elegant brown owl fluttered onto the railing of the stairs holding a letter attached to its leg. He eyed Hermione waiting for her to take thinking it was for her.

"It's not mine", she filled in causing him to frown a bit. Harry released her hand and moved forward taking the letter and truth be told it had his name on it. His eyes flickered over the words and tensions filled his shoulders. Hermione as if sensing his turmoil placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

'What is it?"

"It's from Andromeda", he murmured. He hadn't seen her since the funeral and he hadn't seen Teddy either. Guilt bubbled deep in his belly as the thought that he had neglected the little boy, "she um invited me to dinner as a way to keep in touch with her so that I could be in Teddy's life".

"That's nice of her", Hermione supplied softly, "this way you can feel connected to Lupin and Tonks, be there for him like they were for you".

"Hermione", he challenged, "I can barely look at him and he's just a baby. What am I going to say to him down the road when he ask what happens to his parents. How can I watch him grow without his parents knowing I took them away?"

"Voldemort did that Harry", Hermione retorted strongly making him look at her. The conviction in her eyes was enough to make him believe her, "now you are going to accept her invitation and you'll see that Teddy isn't so scary as you think".

His lips curled into a half smile and Harry cupped her cheek soothingly rubbing his thumb across it, "what would I without you Hermione".

"I have no idea but you'll never have to find out", she replied clasping his wrist.

"That's good to know and to make sure I don't mess this up you're going with me", Harry filled in kissing her before he picked her up and moved towards the bathroom. Guess a warm, long shower was in order.

-------

As they entered the darkened hallway of Grimmauld Place Harry shrugged out of his jacket and hung it just beside the door taking Hermione's as well. Their night at Andromeda Tonk's had gone much better than he anticipated. After the initial awkwardness and his apologies which the other woman brushed away things had smoothed over quite a bit.

Teddy on the other hand had been a bundle of energy. He seemed excited as he kept changing the color of his hair profusely. The moment Harry set eyes on him and the little boy stared up at him with such innocent blue eyes, his heart overflowed with love with an edge of protectiveness that shocked him.

In that moment harry vowed to be the best godfather he could. Teddy's parents may not be there for his but he had so many others who loved him just the same as they would or even more. Hermione had been right, he could handle getting to know the baby and be there for him as he grew.

"You were great with Teddy tonight", Harry voiced placing his hand on hers hips as they made their way through the house. She had been an absolute natural holding him tonight. His heart had leapt into his throat when she saw them together. The tender, loving look in her eyes had stolen his breath away and he had no doubt she would make a great mother someday with him.

"He's so cute isn't he", she gushed pulling him along with her, "and you weren't so bad yourself, I told you he wasn't so scary".

"Yeah, yeah guess you were right again", he replied with a smile as he pressed a kiss to her hair, "it was good though going". Andromeda offered to let Harry see him as often as he wanted.

"I thought you guys were never going to come home", the voice startled both of them just as they stepped into the living room. Hermione backed up and knocked into Harry causing him to reach for him wand before he saw their mutual red hair friend sitting on the couch.

"Merlin Ron give a warning next time", Hermione filled in mock seriousness before her face broke into a smile. Harry stowed his wand away and followed Hermione's lead hugging their mate.

"Next time I will", Ron replied, "where were you guys anyway. Mom sent me to invite both of you to dinner and I came back afterwards to see what was up".

"We went to see Teddy", Harry added as he sat down pulling Hermione with him. After a few shifts he prop his foot on the table with Hermione tucked in his arms and her legs folded beneath her legs, "what brings you by not that we mind".

"Oh – um I just wanted to see how you were doing", he said looking away from them. Harry and Hermione shared a look with a small smile. Harry had an idea what this was about but he knew Ron would feel a bit bad about it hence his weird behavior.

"And?" Harry asked.

"I made Quidditch captain", Ron said after a moment lifting his eyes to Harry's, "I didn't want it, no I did want it but you were captain before everything and I didn't think I deserved it but McGonagall. Her letter was quite scary as well".

"Ron its ok", Harry said. After he had gotten Head Boy Harry suggested that McGonagall made Ron captain. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to but he figured he would take things more lightly this term and playing was good enough for him.

"Are you sure mate?" Ron asked although the happiness he felt was starting to come through, "I mean I would give it up because I'm not good at leading and stuff".

"Ron trust me you'll be fine", Harry assuaged his nerves with a smile, "and I'm fine with it. Besides this year I want to focus on other things".

At his last words Harry gazed down at Hermione proudly showing his love for her through his eyes. For a moment he forgot Ron was even there as he lost himself in her brown eyes feeling the pull of electricity just as their lips connected softly and sweetly.

"Man, are you guys going to be that couple who is always touching and kissing", Ron exclaimed looking away from them as they broke apart. Truth be told he was happy for them but he certainly didn't want to see this aspect of their relationship. It was too weird.

"Sorry Ron", Hermione said, her cheeks flushed with humiliation as he laid her head on Harry's shoulder, "we'll keep in on the down low", she added causing Harry to chuckle slightly.

"Thank you", he replied with small smile, "now that I know you are alive and well I'm going to go. Don't want mom to worry".

"You know Ron", Harry murmured just as Ron stood to go, "I know schools starts in two days but if you want you can move in here with us". He looked at Hermione for conviction and she nodded, "there's more than enough room for the three of us".

Ron's smile lit up his face at his words and Harry had a feeling he had been waiting for just that. "Thanks mate because mom has been driving me crazy lately".

Harry and Hermione joined in his laughter as he left saying he would be back tomorrow fully moved in. It would be good to have the three of them together and they would all leave for school together as well.

"That was nice of you", Hermione filled in as she uncurled herself from his body only to slide onto his legs, straddling him much to his appreciation, "I think that's the real reason he came over".

"It was nothing", Harry whispered against her lips with a smile. He was dying to taste her again, "now I think we should get it all out of our systems before he gets back, don't you?"

"Hmm, you did promise I could have my way with you earlier", she replied before his lips crashed onto hers as his arms wrapped around her small frame pulling her flush against his hard body that was craving her heat. Oh he remembered that promise all right.

---------


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, shaking away the excess water as he made his way to the kitchen. The morning of September 3rd was finally here meaning it was time to head back to school. He was already dressed and ready to go but they still had about two hours before the train began its journey back to Hogwarts.

As he entered the kitchen the tantalizing smell of toast, bacon and eggs tickled his nostril. He closed his eyes and savored the smell as he senses recognized Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Guess Ron had made a trip over to the Burrow this morning already.

"Morning mate", Ron's muffled voiced filled the air as he kept piling more food into his already full mouth, "help yourself. Mom insisted on sending a ton of food over".

"Morning", Harry replied with a shake of his head. "You might want to slow done Ron because Hermione for sure is going to scold you for talking with your mouth full".

He swallowed his mouthful as Harry sat opposite him and began helping himself, "I know, why do you think I'm eating so much? I want to finish before she gets down here".

"Well you got some time because she just stepped in the shower", Harry filled in with a smile. He offered to help wash her back but Hermione decline telling him she'll manage. However the enticing swell of her breast and the curves of her body had made it a bit difficult to adhere to her wishes but he did promising to fulfill that fantasy to the fullness another time.

"Got everything packed?" Harry asked knowing full well that half of Ron's things were still lying around his room upstairs.

"I'll take care of that with a little wave of my wand mate", he replied taking another bite, "I swear you and Hermione insist on doing things without magic so much one would think you didn't know magic at all".

"We can't help if we weren't born in the magical world Ron", he stated jokingly, "that comes naturally to me".

His nonchalant response was lost on his friend as they resumed eating in comfortable silence. Ron had moved two nights ago when he offered and to say things were moving along nicely would be an understatement. Maybe it was the fact that they had been sharing a dorm for so many years as well as summers together. He and Hermione had begun arguing again, even about the little things and the sense of normality was slowly returning.

The moment he got up for a coffee refill Hermione walked through the doors running her hands over her clothes as if to smooth away the wrinkles. Their eyes met over their red haired friend as a smile stole across each other's face. Her damp hair hung loose over her shoulders just waiting for his fingers to untangle the curls.

"Good morning Ron", she greeted happily with a kiss on the cheek before making her way over to where Harry was leaning against counter. He did nothing to hide the fact that his eyes were hungrily drinking in her presence.

Merlin she was beautiful. His arms encircled her slender waist as she neared him, bringing her flush along the length of his body. Her scent immediately assaulted his senses and he closed his eyes containing it to memory. Hermione rested her hands on his hips and leaned upon her toes briefly brushing his lips with hers. But before she could pull away Harry deepened the kiss, boldly slipping his tongue pass her parted lips as he tasted nothing but Hermione.

"I'm still here guys", Ron voice pierce the hazy fog of arousal in his mind as Harry reluctantly released her. Her lips were red and swollen from his action and unconsciously his thumb began tracing one of her physical attributes he loved.

"Sorry Ron", Harry said as he and Hermione shared a smile before she stepped away from him and sat in the seat he vacated only moments before. Harry re filled his coffee, pouring some for Hermione as well before taking a seat beside her.

"Ron I thought you said you finished packing last night", Hermione admonished to which Ron ignored her innocently finishing his breakfast, "ugh, you better get to it because we have to leave soon".

"Relax Hermione", he insisted, "we still have an hour I'll get to it". She huffed at his words but remained silent and returned to her meal. Harry hid his smile and silently interlaced their fingers before placing it on his thighs. Her eyes leveled to his as his words of, 'just let it go', were conveyed. They spent the rest of breakfast chatting about the upcoming term until Ron disappeared to get his stuff together as time for them to leave approached.

The steaming engine bellowed before him as Harry stood next to Hermione and Ron on Platform Nine and Three Quarter. The moving flow of people in front of them dwindled their pace to get onto the train. With Ron leading the way Harry interlocked his fingers intimately with Hermione's and move in front of her as to take most of the crowd on. After one too many shuffle and stops the Trio finally stepped onto the Hogwarts Express filtering into the hallway with the others students.

As expected the train was packed making the search for an empty compartment all the more difficult. But as luck would have it, the only remaining one was at the rear of the train, which suited Harry just fine. He wasn't in the mood to meet students who only wanted to question him about what happen or heard their whispers, whether good or bad. None of them had any pets this term and Harry felt a pang as he thought of Hedwig but brushed it away before the feeling settled fully.

The warning whistle of the train sounded alerting everyone who wasn't on the train to board and it wasn't long before the engine sang as it started its sluggish journey out of the station. Harry settled into his seat with Hermione beside him and Ron opposite as the pace gradually picked up. It occurred to him that this was his last journey to Hogwarts as a student. In a few months they were going to graduate and enter the world not protected by the walls of Hogwarts.

Something must have shown on his face because Ron nodded towards him asking, "what's the matter?"

"It's silly", Harry replied taking Hermione's hand again, "but this is the last time we'll be here like".

Ron smiled and nodded in understanding as Hermione met his green eyes, "it's not silly at all Harry".

"Yeah mate Hermione is right", Ron added, "but what matters is that we'll all together and alive, you-know-who couldn't take that away", he continued injecting mirth into the situation causing Harry to laugh. However the humor was lost on Hermione as she didn't make any comments.

"What is it?" Harry murmured softly tugging her closer to him. He couldn't read her expression but he knew something was bothering her, "Hermione".

"It's nothing", she insisted averting her eyes. Harry looked at Ron who shrugged but his eyes followed Harry's gaze onto Hermione and they both know it was about his comment about being alive, "we need to change into our uniform for the Prefect's meeting Harry. I'll meet you in the compartment".

Without another word Hermione took her bag and left the boys staring wordlessly after her. Harry leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees and looked at Ron. His smile had died down leaving a slightly somber expression in his blue eyes.

"I was just joking around mate", he said apologetically.

"I know Ron and so does Hermione", Harry appeased, "but Hermione's still having a hard time with that. You know how she is, she'll be fine, don't worry about it".

"Ok", he replied but stilled looked a bit put out.

"Here get us some food from the trolley", Harry offered passing a few gold coins to Ron knowing food was going to cheer him up, "we'll be back in a bit, after the meeting".

By the time Harry got to the Prefect's compartment Hermione had already started. She was going over the rules and when the others prefects could come to them for advice on a problem. He slipped in with an awkward smile and stood beside Hermione as she ranted on. The others looked on with something close to admiration as she spoke in her usual no nonsense tone of voice.

An half an hour later the meeting came to a close and the rest of the students filtered out of out the compartment leaving Harry and Hermione alone since the tension with Ron. She adjusted her badge and smoothed her robes nervously before reaching over to straighten his crooked tie not once meeting his eyes.

"You ok?" he ventured softly waiting for her to finish fixing and unfixing his tie. He could tell she felt bad.

"Yeah", she replied quietly finally raising her eyes to his as her hands slid around his waist, "I'm sorry I just – I thought I was over that you know. But hearing Ron say that made me realize how different things could have turned out and I don't like thinking of the alternative that's all".

Harry cupped her shoulders, smoothing his hand down the length of her arms and up again before palming her cheeks resting his hand on her neck as he forced her eyes to his. Intense green clashed with brown as his gaze roamed her face. Harry stroked her silky skin with his thumb as they stood staring at each other.

"I understand Hermione", he said softly as he continued his actions, "but you're gonna have to let it go and I know it going to be hard but I'm here ok and I'm never leaving you. Nothing in this world could take me away from you now".

He swiped away her stray tear with his thumb and pressed a kiss to her brows then moved to her nose before capturing her lips in a heartfelt kiss that sent sparks to every fiber of his being. Hermione clutched his robes pulling him closer as she returned the pressure just as ardently.

"I love you", he rasped against her lips when they separated. Hermione smile genuinely at his words before returning the sentiment, "now we are going to rejoin Ron and this term is going to be one we'll never forget ok".

"Ok", she replied with an enticing curl of her kissable lips that made him want to forget that they needed to go instead on showing her right now how much he wanted her as they evidence was slowly began to grow.

"But I may need a minute", he added with an awkward smile and all Hermione did was pressed along the hard length of his body, sending pressure to all the right places with a tiny smirk.

"That's fine but if you want I'll help you out went we get to school", she said and pecked him on the lips before disappearing out the compartment and down the hall. Oh that little witch he mused with a grin.

He caught up with her just as he reached their compartment and grabbed her hand pulling in her into the loo with him. He grinned at her shocked expression as he pressed against her body backed to the wall. Harry clasped her wrist resting her hand on either side of her head. He grinned mischievously down at her innocent expression.

"Why wait for school Mione", he whispered softly upon her parted lips, desire lacing his voice, "we can't take care of it right now".

"Really", she asked with a perfectly arched brow, "are you sure about that Harry, anyone could walk in at any given moment".

"That's the beauty of magic sweetheart", he continued kissing her softly, teasingly and pulled away, "with a little spell we'll have all the privacy in the world".

"Well I guess you have a point but we are Head Boy and Girl so we have to be on our best behavior", she taunted moving her lips along the line of his jaw. Harry grip loosened on her wrist as his body sagged into hers. Her lips were beginning to wreck havoc on his body and he knew she was teasing.

As much as he wanted her, Harry certainly didn't want to take her in the loo. But her lips against his skin felt so good. Hermione bit his ear seductively, sucking on the lobe as she slipped her hand from his grasp and cupped his face before moving them over his chest to his waistband and back up. His hand fisted on the all wall either side of her head as her lips latched onto the rapidly beating pulse at the base of his neck.

At that precise moment someone knocked on the door bringing him back to the painful present. His arousal was pressed into her belly when Hermione pulled away grinning up at him. The person knocked again and he knew they weren't going to get any further.

"See I told you to wait but no", she added in mock scolding pulling away from his completely, "I'll meet you back in the compartment".

"Yeah", he managed in a strangled whisper as she left. The person on the other side must have left because when Hermione exited there wasn't anyone there. Harry turned on the cold water and splashed his face savoring the coolness in contradiction to the heat in his body.

"Get a hold of yourself mate", he said to himself in the reflection. His hair was unruly as ever but his eyes behind blacked rimmed glasses were shining with happiness and contentment, "you have her already just take it easy".

When he got back to the compartment he was pleasantly surprised to see Luna and Neville inside. He half expected to see the youngest Weasley among the group but Harry had a feeling Ginny wouldn't be coming around him for some time. He had barely caught sight of her earlier in the hallway but other than that he hadn't seen her.

"Hi Harry", Neville greeted with a huge grin. Harry returned the smile as he said hello to him and Luna. He moved passed the two guests and sat beside Hermione next to the window who shared a tiny smile with him.

"How have you guys been?" Harry asked moving his eyes to the two.

"Good, went on vacation with Gram", Neville offered. Harry had a new found respect for his fellow mate. He had been there for Harry in taken care of the last horcrux and for that he would always be grateful, "and you Luna".

"Been helping dad with the Quibbler", she replied dreamily drawing a smile from Harry. He also noticed Ron was gazing at her intently with a slightly glazed look. He glanced at Hermione indicating for her to follow his eyes and she smiled with what she saw.

"Alright there Ron", she asked biting her lips trying to hide her smile. Ron jerked at the direct question before turning beet red.

"Yeah", he said, "yeah I'm fine".

Harry chuckled earning glare from him before asking, "so what were you guys talking about".

"Oh well", Neville began, "we haven't seen Malfoy yet so we were wondering if he was coming this year".

Now that they brought it up Harry realized that he hadn't seen the blond either. "If he doesn't show up that's another thing to bet thankful for this term", Ron scoffed but none of the others verbally agreed with him.

"Who knows what Malfoy is going to do", Harry said seriously. The last time he had seen any of the Malfoy it hadn't been a good time at all, "but if he does show up I reckon he'll be keeping to himself".

"Or I hope", Ron added sarcastically.

Silence descended upon the friends as they lost themselves in their private musing. Harry didn't really know how he felt about Malfoy but he wasn't to let him ruin his last year at Hogwarts. Conversations slowly began to flow among his friends as he lost himself in his thoughts staring out the window barely catching sight of the passion scenes.

Hermione lightly touched his hand causing him to move his eyes to hers. She offered a smile silently asking if he was ok. Harry in turn tangled their fingers together, something he found himself doing a lot of lately, and nodded. He brought their joint hands to his lips, pressing a gently kiss on the back of her hand. He wasn't shy of showing his affections for the woman he loved. Everyone knew they were together because they had witnessed the moment Harry and Hermione shared in the Great Hall a few months prior.

The remainder of the journey was passed between visits from the rest of the friends and games of wizard chess. All of which Harry lost to Ron, not surprising anyone at all. Eventually the Trio was left alone and it didn't take long for Ron to drift off, his snores filling the air.

Harry shifted his position so that Hermione was tucked under his arm. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead without even thinking about it. Hermione sighed and snuggled into his warmth as they train continued its chugging along. It was nightfall when they arrived at Hogsmeade. Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms and Ron was still sleeping opposite him.

Harry nudged him awake so that he could change into his robes. The red head jerked away mumbling something about spiders before he became aware of his surroundings. Harry bit back his smile as Ron left to change into his robes. As soon as he left Harry's attention shifted to the sleeping woman in his arms. He never got tired of watching her sleep. In this moment her face was totally relaxed and he could count the tiny freckle along the bridge of her nose.

He reached forwards and tucked the wayward stand behind her ear as he whispered her name. Hermione moaned and just moved closer. A grin spread across his face and he dipped his head, placing a kiss in her cute button nose as his he pressed a hand to her hair.

"Come on Hermione, we're here", he whispered against her hair. It didn't take long but she sluggishly came awake, "there you go sleepy head".

He could feel the train slowing down and it eventually came to a complete stop. It had started to rain earlier but down it was practically pouring. Hermione stood up, stretching her cramped muscles before reaching for her bag.

"Where's Ron?" she asked as they made their way out of the compartment, her voice husky from her slumber.

"He went to change. Oh there he is", Harry replied spotting Ron over the heads of a set of first year. He was standing next to Luna with Neville walking towards them. The throws of student carried them over to their friends as they let the train and moved onto the platform with his hand on Hermione's waist.

The moment they stepped off the train the booming voice of Hogwarts Gamekeeper sounded over the rain. Harry ignored the drizzle and the Trio made their way over to the giant to say hello after telling Neville and Luna they'll meet them at the carriage.

"Hey Hagrid", Harry said and he along with Ron and Hermione were pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"'Arry, 'Ermione, Ron", he greeted with a huge smile partially hidden behind his bread, "how're you doing?"

"We're great Hagrid", they all replied in unison. With the rain coming down the Trio said their goodbye saying they'll talk to him at school before rushing off to find Neville and Luna

However when they got there Ginny was standing beside them as they waited for the carriage. He felt Hermione tense beside him but took held on tighter as she tried to pry her fingers out of his hand. He ignored her stern look as the approached the group. She needed to stop feeling insecure about him and Ginny.

"Hey Ginny", Harry began as they joined the others. Hermione smiled in greeting which Ginny barely acknowledge with a nod to both of them.

"Alright let's go", Ron interjected breaking the building tension in the air as the carriage arrived. Ron and Luna went first then Ginny and Neville followed by Harry and Hermione.

The journey was quiet and tense as no one spoke much except for Luna's out of no-where opinions on the weather and the welcoming feast, something Harry was looking forward to. Everyone was thankful when they finally arrived at Hogwarts. As he got of the carriage the magnificent of Hogwarts, fully lit stood before him. His heart warmed at the sight of the place where everything had changed for him.

Hermione came beside, following his gaze as she took his hand. He turned to face her with a smile and began following the others ahead of him. He wasn't going to let Ginny or anyone else spoil this for him Harry vowed as they made their way into the castle and into the Great Hall.

A feeling of coming home bombarded him as he walked through the door. It was nothing like he felt the last time he stood there. The magiced candles floated above his head and the warmth surrounded the room seemed to fuse with every cell in his body. He took a deep a breath following Ron as they took their seat beside the rest of the Gryffindor as they awaited the sorting ceremony as well as the feast to begin.

About fifteen minutes later Professor McGonagall came through the brass door leading a set of small, frightened looking first years behind her. A few of them stared nervously at him before scurrying after the Headmistress/Head of Gryffindor House. The chairs of the staff table were all occupied so he figured they filled DADA post again.

"Do you know who is the new DADA professor?" Harry asked. Ron just shrugged and Hermione motioned to the middle aged man with glasses sitting at the end of the table.

"Professor Antewell", Hermione offered with a nod of her head, "he's a retired Auror from a few years back". Harry nodded indicating that he was listening but didn't have a chance to reply as McGonagall cleared her throat quieting the chatter in the room.

She proceeded to start the sorting ceremony which carried on for about an hour before addressing the students as the Headmistress and not just the Head of Gryffindor. She went over all of the regular rules and forbidden corridors as well as announcing the Head Boy and Girl which sounded with a round of applaud causing Harry to turn red. It didn't take long for the feast to begin as she finished talking the food appeared magically onto the long tables.

Harry sat back for a moment as the chatter resumed as his classmates dug to juts relish the moment of being here. He also made a not to check on Kreacher before the night was out, he hadn't seen the house elf for some time. Hermione nudged his arm bringing him back to the present and he began to dig in a well. There was nothing quite like the food at Hogwarts or watching Ron stuffed his face.

After the feast Harry and Hermione headed to carry out their task as Ron and everyone else returned to their dormitory which he wouldn't be sharing with Harry this year. However their room was similar to the Gryffindor Common room only that it was made for two instead of four boys. The Common Room occupied a long couch flanked by two armchairs before a blazing fire. The rooms were obliquely opposite each others with both of the names on it respectively causing Harry to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as he surveyed her room her eyes lighting up with all the books present.

"They don't really think that I'm going to stay away from your room do they?" Harry replied bracing a hand on either side of the doorway grinning widely at the absurd thought.

"Well technically the do but I know they have been others who broke it", she surmised still looking around the. Her trunk was already at the foot of her bed and her books on the table.

"Breaking rules had always been my thing so I guess it counts for this too". Harry replied walking further in her room. With the swiftness of a seeker he grabbed her around the waist and toppled both of them onto the bed. Hermione's shriek of surprise was sounded on deaf ears. He shifted so that she was practically lying over him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, slowly rubbing circles.

"Aren't you going to see your room?" she asked as her fingers began their trail across his chest sending tingles throughout his body. Harry covered her hands with his and rested his cheek against her hair.

"It's not going anywhere", he murmured, "I'll look around tomorrow but for now I rather stay right here with, just like this".

Hermione lifted her eyes to his propping her chin on his chest as a smile stole across her lips, "I'd like that very much Mr. Potter".

"I aim to please Ms. Granger", he jested before closing the distance between their lips, kissing her tenderly. Hermione moved back into her previous position as he continued to hold her. Harry was content to stay like this for forever but tomorrow things would resume to a normal school day. However as long as he had Hermione everything was right in his world.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen with Ginny but he figured he would deal with that if need be. As Hermione breathing leveled out, he realized she had fallen asleep. He gingerly moved to take off his glasses, placing it on the stand beside the bed and threw the covers over the two of them before succumbing to the drowsiness he had been fighting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sunlight flickered into the room as the early morning sun filtered in through the curtains. Harry groaned at the unwanted intrusion and buried his head deeper into the neck of his companion; his sweet smelling, warm companion. His arms pulled her pliant body closer, wanting the peace to last. It was still very early; they had enough time for a few more minutes of sleep before their first class of the day began. Hermione sigh of contentment filled the air causing him to smile into the flesh; this had become their morning ritual. Somewhere along the weeks they had been back at school, Hermione's room had somehow become "their". His bed a few across the hall had barely felt his presence.

"Is it time to get up already", her husky voice asked as she tucked a hand under her pillow and covered his hand, resting on her flat stomach with the other.

"It's still a bit early", Harry filled in moving onto her body so that he was lying practically on top of her, "we got time".

"Time for what Mr. Potter", she asked coyly sliding her hands up his arms and into the hair at him name as she pulled him closer. Harry provided no resistance at her actions.

"Enough time for me to wish my girlfriend a very happy birthday", Harry shifted onto his hands, propped on either side of her body and closed the distance between their lips. He could feel her smile into the kiss and Harry took the opportunity to slip her his tongue. Hermione's groan of pleasure vibrated from her body through his. A guttural moan escaped his lips as Hermione clasped her fingers tightly around his neck and sucked gently on his tongue. Who knew that little act could turn him on even more.

Harry pulled away from her lips with a tiny smack. His gazed locked on hers and they shared a smile. There was now way either of them could ignore the pulsing heat trapped between their bodies. Harry leaned forward and pressed a hard swift kiss to her swollen lips, "Happy Birthday love".

"I have a feeling this is going to be a birthday to remember", she replied with a smile as her fingers slipped teasingly through hair. Harry grinned down at her, his naughtiness filling his green eyes.

"We'll see about that later", he replied grinning broadly, "but I wasn't kidding when I said we only had enough time to wish you a happy birthday".

He cupped her cheeks, soothingly rubbing his thumb against the baby soft skin as he lost himself in his action. He was happy, this very moment depicted just how so he was and he wouldn't change any of it. The feather light touch of her fingers brought his green eyes to hers and all he could do was lean in and press his lips ever so softly to hers.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger", he rasped against her lips.

"I love you more Harry James Potter", she murmured gently running her fingers through his dark locks, "now let's go before neither of us want to leave this bed".

The first few weeks of school had been all about assimilation; into school and homework, walking around the grounds of Hogwarts without fearing for his life, letting go of painful memories, trying to not feel an ache in his chest whether his look at the professor's table and seeing Dumbledore or even Snape for that matter. But most of all he was finally enjoying his life. He had family friends and Hermione. Being Head Boy wasn't so bad either. It gave him, what you may call privileges to snog his girlfriend where others may get into trouble.

Birthday wishes for the Head Girl bombarded them throughout the day. Ron practically made her flush red with his rendition of Happy Birthday as soon as she sat down for breakfast. It was all in good fun though, even though she smacked his arm and they fell into their usual quarrels. Yes, life was good. However he McLaggan's kiss on the cheek didn't sit so well with him but he didn't want to overreact. He wasn't going to let his jealousy, however misfit, cast a shadow on her day.

The corridors of Hogwarts were quiet as they made their way back to their Common Room. It had been a long day and with their duties of searching the hall for lingering students out of the way Harry and Hermione could finally enjoy what was left of her Birthday. A full two hours that was. He interlaced there fingers and brought it to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of her hand. Hermione looked over at him for a moment before a smile spread across her lips.

"What are you up to Harry", she asked almost immediately causing him to smile. She knew him so well but there was no point in hiding anything now as she was about to find out.

"Why don't we find out together hmm love", he opted to response instead as they reached the portrait of a sleeping maiden guarding their entryway. He tugged her in front of him as the archway sprung into view and moved in behind her.

He grinned at her gasp before deftly taking his schoolbag and hers and placing them on the floor. His eyes followed hers towards their room. It still was their Common Room but with just a few changes. The fireplace casts its golden light over the room, giving it an almost surreal feeling. The couch was pushed slighted against the wall making space for the table set for two, complete with one tall candle burning brightly. He was proud of his efforts, but he wasn't really sure how to plan, giving that this was his first shot at this sort of thing.

"Oh Harry", she murmured placing her clasped hand on her chest as she turned towards him. He didn't have to look in the mirror to know his face was beet red; it wasn't out of embarrassment. He just wanted her to love it, "it's perfect".

"Really", he asked taking her small dainty hands in his, "I'm not that good at these sort of things and-"

He had to swallow his words as Hermione plum hips captured his in a hard, passionate kiss. His fingers tightened around her as he returned the pressure just as ardently. "Its perfect trust me", she said breathlessly, "only because I'm sharing it with you Harry".

He nodded kissed her again before extending his arm gallantly, "your dinner awaits madam". Hermione laughed following his lead as they made their way to the table set with all her favorites. Harry made sure she was seated comfortably and then sat himself down opposite her. The golden lights flickered over her skin, making it very hard for him to keep his hands to himself. But he knew there would be time – a lot of time – for that later. His body got hard just at the thought.

As it was late there wasn't anything too heavy for dinner. He had just wanted the atmosphere to be set. To let her know just how much he appreciated and loved her. They ate in comfortable silence, sometimes filled with small talk. He knew how much she disliked talking when they were eating, or when he mouth was full. Her reprimanding of Ron was enough for him to keep quiet. But he got pleasure just watching her eat, the savoring way she chewed her food, the tiny sips she took of her butterbeer and the tiny, sexy sounds she made when she tasted something exotic.

"You're staring again", Hermione's soft voice broke the spell around his mind. The gentle curl of her lips told him she knew exactly what he had been thinking about and didn't mind it one bit. Harry shook his head as his chest rumbled with laughter

.

"Can you blame me", he asked tugging at his tie, wanting the constricting piece of cloth off his body. Hermione had already gotten rid of hers as well as her robes earlier, "you are a very enchanting woman Mione".

She just smiled at his response. Harry swipes his mouth his napkin before getting up and extending his hand to hers. Hermione placed hers in his instantly and didn't object when he led them to the couch sprawled against the wall. He had given her what she wanted for her birthday already- books and more books- but he also got her something for himself, for them.

Her anxious eyes met his as he reached into his bag and pulled out a dark velvet cover box. He had wanted to get her something that just represented them, something for her to have as a reminder of just how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He placed the box in her hand and motioned for her to open.

His heart warmed as her eyes lit up. He made the right choice. She gingerly touched the fine necklace before tracing the pendant. Her eyes shone with gratitude as they met his. Hermione placed the box in her lap and reached for him, her fingers cupped the line of his jaw as her lips met his in the softness of kisses. Their forehead pressed together, Harry could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"I love it Harry", she murmured running his cheeks, "and I love you".

"I love you", he replied. Hermione handed him the necklace and turned around so he could do the honors. Harry took silver piece of jewelry and clasped it around her neck. Hermione faced him again, and the image of the Otter circling the head of the Stage fell perfectly just below her collar bones. She knew he was crazy in love with her but the image showed he always be. Hermione fingered the pendant with a smile of her own.

"Is this all of my gifts", she asked moving into his arms. Harry dragged her body up his as he leaned into the couch. Her familiar scent teased his nostrils as his lips kissed her hair and he couldn't fight the urge to rub his nose her neck taking her in, "or do you have something else stashed away. You've already given me so much Harry".

"I would give you the world if I could Hermione", he whispered into her hair.

"I have everything I need of the world", she replied softly shifting out of his arms only to slid across his lap. Harry ginned as their eyes met, her intent shinning from her chocolate depths, "and I want one of them really really bad right now".

"Your wish is my command", Harry rasped inches away from her lips. Hermione smiled as their lips connected sending the need he felt for her spiraling out of control.

Bracing her palms on his shoulder Hermione sought her balance as their lips played over each others. His hands roamed her tiny hips before cupping her delectable buttocks, loving the feel. His arousal pulsed between the cleft of her thighs and all he could was push up and into the delicious heat. Hermione moaned at the contact and squeezed his hips, keeping the tension. Her hands tugged at his shirt and Harry wasted no time in removing the material. He bit her lips teasingly before sliding his tongue under the side of her jaw and down the length of her slender throat.

The need to posses her burned like fire in his veins. He couldn't wait, it had been too long since he felt the moist clenched of her sex, pulling him in, milking his essence as they both lost control. Harry slid his fingers teasing along the open expanse of her shirt, touching the necklace and kissed the rapidly beating pulse at the base of her neck.

"You know what I love most about magic", his voice deepened with desire as his eyes held hers.

"What", she rasped, dipping her head and sucking the skin of his shoulder.

'This". With a wave of his hand, every stitch of their clothing disappeared. Hermione gasp of pleasure pulsed through his body as her hot center connected with the raging erection he was sporting. Her hands tightened on his shoulder as she rubbed herself against his length, throwing her neck back in plain pleasure. His eyes were transfixed by the sight of her flushed face, her hair flowing over her shoulder and the heat from her eyes that seemed to burn through his skin.

He couldn't resist tasting her. His suckled, bit and laved at her pebbled nipples as her actions became more frantic. He knew what she needed, he needed it too. Without another word Harry lifted her effortlessly and plunged into her body. He groaned and leaned against the back of the couch. He was so deep inside her, he had no idea where he ended and she began.

He didn't think it could get any better but it did. Hermione rose on her knees planted either side of his hips then slid down his hard shaft. Harry hissed as he repeated the movement with slow, purposeful strokes as if she was testing the water.

His hands clamped around her hips aiding her movement, encouraging her to go faster, taking him deeper into her canal. She felt amazing and he couldn't get enough of her. His hands traveled to her breast, plucking at the nipples before sliding down her toned stomach to the heart of her body. His finger flicked the tiny bundle of desire causing her to buck, pulling at his hard member embedded deep within her.

"Harry", she begged clenching her tights, "I need-"

"I know love", he murmured once again bringing his hands to her hips and took over. Harry increased the flow of his hips beneath hers, rising up to meet each hard trust of her body onto his. Her harsh breathing echoed around the room messing with is as he pushed harder. He could feel her body tightening, letting him know she was closer to the edge as he was.

With a final thrust Harry brought them to the brink. Her climax shuddered through her body causing her to buck beneath his hands and he followed, spilling his seed into her hot, moist passage. Their lips gravitated towards each others as the aftershock of their orgasm flowed languidly through their veins. He was still inside her and he wanted her again. Hermione smiled coyly at him as she felt the hardening of his shaft.

"You are insatiable Harry", she murmured as she captured his lips with her. Leaving his breathless and fully turned on when she pulled away. He groaned in protest when she lifted her body, breaking the connection. However his words died in her throat as Hermione flicked her eyes over his prominent erection and knelt on the floor with her hands and legs supporting her weight.

His heart pounded in his ears at the sight of glistening womanhood poised perfectly before his eyes. They had never played the game of sex positions before but the wanton look of pure desire burning from her almost back eyes called to the primitive man inside him.

Behind those eyes he could see the insecurity of the woman he loved and he knew she was taking a chance, doing something outside herself. His lips curled in understanding as he moved and fitted his body over hers and he knelt behind her. The contact of skin to skin fueled his desire, making his shaft twitch excitedly.

"You're so sexy Mione", he whispered heatedly against the shell of her ears before sucking gently at the flesh. Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and braced himself on the other as he adjusted his body on top of hers. He teased her entrance, letting his arousal lubricate more from her juices, "do you feel what you do to me".

"Yes", Hermione replied breathlessly and gasp and he pushed all the way in, "because you do the same me Harry". It wasn't long before Harry was pounding his flesh into her slick body, loving every minute of it. Her moans of "harder" and "faster" had him going for what seemed eternity and it wasn't long before Harry hit the right spot that made both of them explode with an orgasm so powerful that he lights blinded his eyes.

"Merlin I love you", Harry exclaimed as he gave up trying to hold his body up and slid to floor bringing Hermione with him, "that was unbelievable".

She chuckled against his shoulder, "It was. I always wanted to try that but never had the courage. Something about the way you looked at me made me feel like I could do anything. You always make me feel like the sexiest woman in the world Harry".

"That's because you are a sexy woman Hermione", he said with a smile, "you don't need me to make you feel like that. You do that all on your own sweetheart".

She kissed him in response and he settled back on the floor. The fire was slowly dying, casting the room in slight darkness and he had no idea what time it was but he didn't care. The night had turned out better than he had expected. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as the comfortable silence stretched.

"I can't believe we did that", Hermione chuckled, "I can't believe I did that".

"Oh believe Mione", Harry joked, "cause we are about to do it again". Her eyes widened but he couldn't hide the evidence of his need. Hermione eyes moved to his burgeoning erection and her eyes darkened almost dangerously and he swallowed. Her hand reached out, tracing his hard length but Harry stopped her. If she continued he wouldn't last very long, "but this time I'm going to be on top".

He lost count how many times they made love that night. He was positive that they fell asleep just before dawn after he they came together one last time slowly, tenderly and passionately voicing the words of love as they floated to the sky and came back to earth. It had taken a bit of maneuvering given the fact he didn't want to let go of her, for them to reach her room. But they did, eventually anyways. Their lovemaking initially had been something of satisfying that innate need to be possessed by someone and it had been fantastic but their love had fuel each caress, each kiss and each touch. He loved this woman with everything in his and she loved him the same. She fell asleep in his arms, and Harry wouldn't have it any other way. Her deep breathing lulled him to sleep and he succumbed to the feeling for Hermione was always the center of dreams and he knew she would be there when he woke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The following day –or later that morning- came way too early for Harry. Given their very active night Harry and Hermione barely managed a few hours of sleep before the responsibilities of another day fell upon them. Hermione barely took a sip of juice and some toast as he did before they had to rush off to their class. Harry immediately interlaced their fingers as they headed out of the Great Hall.

"Rough night", Ron smirked as they made their way down the corridor to Transfiguration. Hermione turned a bit red causing Ron to grin widely but he didn't say anything else.

"You could say that", Harry replied with a smile of his own as memories of the night before rolled behind his eyes, "Hermione likes to be very thorough in her duties as Head Girl".

"It is a serious position after all Harry", Hermione added, pulling at the strap of her bag as they walked, "it's up to us to set an example for the others".

"So that means its ok for all of us to snog in a broom closet you do", Ron stated with mock seriousness. Harry scoffed a little at his as his gazed touched Hermione's. Their red headed best friend had her there. It had been a very awkward moment when Ron caught them going at it a few days ago in the closet on the second floor.

"That's not what I meant Ron", Hermione replied after a while, "I just – oh never mind". Ron smiled widely but it died down at her next words but humor shone from his blue eyes, "just don't let me catch you with whomever".

As they reached their appointed classroom Ron moved ahead on them to sit with Neville leaving Harry and Hermione to the last empty seats at the back of the class. Being late meant not having a choice where to sit. Before they could take a seat, Harry pulled Hermione closer, letting her back pressed against his front as his lips found her ears.

"Want to join me in the broom closet after class", he whispered seductively making her shiver slightly, "I haven't had the opportunity to wish you a good morning yet". Her dark eyes met his and his body curled with desire as she smiled coyly.

"We'll see", she said, "if you behave".

He did behave, even took notes during Transfiguration and he was glad that he did. Especially right at this moment with Hermione pressed up along his body and her hands in his hair tugging him closer. Her hot mouth was slowly driving him crazy with need as she took control over their rendezvous. He knew Hermione was a passionate woman but darn, she surprise him everyday. Where had this sexy woman come from? They had about ten minutes and he was going to make the most of it. Harry slid his arms around her slender waist, molding her body closer before sliding one hand over her stomach and cupped her breast, enjoying the plum weight.

This was turning out to be a very good day. Harry moaned as she bit his lower lip before running her tongue over it. The broom closet was small and cramped, not having much room to move around. Harry returned her kiss just as passionately as he maneuvered them so that Hermione was one with her back to the wall. His lips immediate found the pulse at the base of hr neck as his hand slipped inside her robes and under her skirt. He could feel her wetness through her knickers and he groaned. He wanted her so bad, the need to fill her to the hilt burned like lava in his veins but there wasn't enough time. Harry captured her lips as he simultaneously pushed aside her lacey knickers and slid a digit into her hot heat. Hermione gasped and buck against his finger sliding into her slick heat joined by another digit as her body dripped with her juices.

His thumb pressed against her clit, soothingly rubbing the sensory of nerves as she flew over the edge clutching at his shoulders. She threw her back, leaning against the wall as her breath came out in puffy gasp. He didn't need any light to know her face was flushed with release or that her eyes were glazed over slowly returning the chocolate brown he loved. His arousal pulsed steadily against the softness of her body. Hermione hands reached for him but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"As much as I would love for you to return the sentiments love", he rasped pressing a kiss to her swollen lips, "we have to get to class. Professor Antewell doesn't care much for late students".

"You're right", she murmured pulling out her wand and waving it over their body to get cleaned up, "but thanks for making my morning a whole lot better".

Harry laughed and pulled her into his arms as they sneaked out to join the other, "anytime love, anytime".

They barely made it in time for class but not early enough to escape a slight look from the professor. The day dragged on into the evening bringing an end to classes but not the day. Given that the first Quidditch match was a two weeks away, Ron was having practice every day until the game. They had about two hours before dinner and Ron was going to make the most of it.

"Alright guys let have another go", Ron said to the teams flying a few feet about the ground, "Harry try to let the game go on for more than a few minutes ok and Ginny please stop glaring at him".

Harry sneaked at glance at the youngest Weasley. Ever since they started back Ginny had been cold towards –which was understandable-and did everything in her power to avoid him and Hermione. She had said she would forgive him one day and he wondered when that day would arrive. He could tell it bothered Hermione; she always pulled away for acted strange whenever they were in the same room together and it irked the hell out of him. It was one of the reasons Hermione hadn't accompanied them to the field. She opted to finish an essay instead.

His attention switched back to the game as Ron released the snick, kicking practice back into form. It didn't take long to find the snitch but he let it go, giving the rest of the team a chance to actually practice. An hour later found the team drained and very much hungry. Ron didn't protest. A hungry team was a good playing team. With a shout from Ron the team began descending and making their way towards the castle.

"Good job mate", Harry said to Ron as they trailed after their teammates. He adjusted the weight of his broom in is hands before continuing, "there's no chance we are going to loose the game".

"Thanks mate", Ron replied with a grin, "you don't regret not being Captain at all".

"Lets see; coming up with the plays, getting people to listen to me, stressing over the game hoping we don't loose as oppose to just listening to my Captain and playing the game I love", Harry joked as he tapped a finger on his chin, "no, I'd say it's one of the best decision I made".

"Right", Ron filled in smiling as well, "I can see why you don't regret it".

Harry escaped to the locket room for a quick shower leaving Ron to go ahead of him before he followed. His stomach complained every minute it took for him to complete his task. After a long work out like that, his body needed sustenance and there was a treacle pudding with his name on it. Harry made it to the Great Hall in record time. Most of his fellow classmates were already on their second helping and his mouth watered at the smell teasing his nostrils. As he sat down beside Hermione, after kissing her briefly Harry wasted no time in filling his rumbling stomach.

The game was well under way. Harry pulled his broom to a stop as he surveyed his teammates and searched for the snitch. Gryffindor was in the lead but only by a measly ten points. From the deep shade of red he could see on Ron's face Harry knew his captain was ready for the game to be over. For that to happen Harry had to find the golden ball. The cheering crowds increased as he flew pass giving their support. His eyes found Hermione's in the stand and they shared a smile. She mouthed her encouragement and Harry nodded in her direction before taking off. He had a job to do.

About a half an hour later, the tiny zinging of the ball caught his attention. They were now tied and Harry knew this was it. He had to get the Snitch not only because they would win but also because this was Ron's first game as Captain and it had to be a good one. He lowered himself closer to the broom and took after the tiny ball. All his attention was focused on the Snitch inches away from his grasp. The noise of the crowd faded in to the background with the pitch as the adrenaline filed his veins. This was one of the reasons he loved flying – the rush of excitement he felt every time he took to the sky was always soothing as well as overwhelming.

He could hear the crowd again as his fingers closed around the Snitch. This was it, the game was over and they won. His success was short lived though because Harry had been so focused and doing his job and celebrating that he failed to take precautions and stay alert until it was too late. A part of him thought he heard Hermione's scream before everything went dark.

The pounding behind his eyes slowly brought his through the layers of consciousness. As he opened his eyes, Harry was met with darkness. It took a few moments for his vision to adjust to night as the soft moonlight filtered through the large glass windows. He didn't have to guess, the sight was very familiar to him and Harry knew he was once again in the Hospital Wing. That wasn't very surprising given what had happened. His green eyes flickered around the room looking for the others but it seemed like he was the sole patient but not the only occupant.

Seated on the chair beside him was Hermione. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of her curled up and sleeping soundly. She would always be there for him he realized, it didn't matter what the problem was or even if it was his fault Hermione would always be by his side. The light in his eyes darkened as his memories overtook him instantly. It had been his entire fault. He should have been more alert, paid more attention rather than just making decisions in the heat of the moment.

The next time Harry woke, sunlight was shining brightly into the room. He groaned in protest as his eyes stung from the light before blindingly reaching for his glasses. He barely managed to put them on when his nostrils were filled with the sweet and familiar scent that belonged to the bushy brown hair girl that was sleeping in the chair beside him, His skin tingled as Hermione kiss his hair before pulling away and sitting on his bed. Her hand immediately tangled with his.

"Harry", she murmured smiling widely at him. The warm feeling spread through his entire body. Merlin he loved that smile, "you're ok. You had me worried sick. I told you a million times why I disliked Quidditch and you never listen to me".

Quidditch? What was she talking about?

"And now you in the Hospital Wing again because of another game", Hermione continued seemingly oblivious to his confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about. He wasn't in here because of a game. The guilt of really why he was here caused him to tense beneath her touch.

"Harry are you ok?" she asked finally realizing he was not responding to her. Hermione touched his forehead as her brows furrowed, "should I get Madam Pomfrey. You may have a concussion from the hit but the bludger?"

Bludger?

"Hermione I have no idea what you're talking about?" Harry finally muttered, a little harsher that he intended. Hermione wince at his tone but didn't remove her hands, "I'm not in here because of a game. I'm here because of what happened at the Ministry and you it. It's because of me Sirius is gone so stop pretending!"

He could tell he shocked her. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and he released his fingers leaving him feeling bereft. Her forehead crinkled in confusion as she stepped away from him, looking at him like he was mental.

"Harry Sirius died two years ago", Hermione offered still looking at him. Harry's confusion grew as the silence filled the air. That couldn't be true. "Harry you were in a game and then got hit by a bludger after you caught the Sntich. Don't you remember?"

The pain in his head returned with a vengeance. No he didn't remember. Harry ran his hand through his unruly hair, careful not to his the bump behind his head. His fingers lightly touched the painful injury as his eyes met hers once again. She looked scared and worried and his heart ached for causing her grief again. She wasn't lying to him but he didn't understand any of it. The lump behind his head was proof that he had been hit in the head but that couldn't be right.

"No Hermione I don't", Harry admitted solemnly, his confusion backing his words, "the last thing I remember is at the Ministry just after Sirius died". The sadness for the lost of his Godfather settled over the two friends uncomfortably before Hermione left for the Healer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He lost two years of his memory. The moment he lost serious to the present was completely blank in Harry's head. He felt lost and confused. So much could happen in two years and so much had happen in the last two years. He was thankful it was Saturday, giving him a relief from his classes but his mind raced with questions that needed answers. The much he knew was that Voldemort was dead; he died right here in the castle. Harry anxieties eased a bit at that but the number of people missing from is life was hard to miss. Moody, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby and Hedwig and many others had lost their lives. Albus Dumbledore was no longer with him either.

His melancholy mood carried him up the remaining stairs of the Astronomy Tower. He had left the Hospital Wing after Hermione had return with Madam Pomfrey as she examined him, looking for clues as to what exactly he remembered. Hermione had remained unusually quiet throughout all of it, only speaking to fill him in when he asked about the others and offered information he was afraid to ask. The team was happy he was ok but Harry just needed some quiet. The Healer had told them that he wasn't in any danger, his mind was just shocked and in time everything will come back to him.

Hermione's released of breath was palpable. It was only a matter of time now. He was advised to stay another day in the Hospital Wing but Harry was determined to get out of there. His room was closing in around him, he needed air and the Tower was providing just that. Harry leaned against the rail and lifted his head towards the clear blue sky. The gentle wind ruffled his hair as his body calmed itself. All the emotions that raged inside him shimmered down allowing him to breath. It seemed he was dealing with all their deaths simultaneously leaving him feeling bereft. How could he grieve all of them at once? His guilt over Sirius's death as well as the others was overpowering his rational thoughts.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The image of Sirius passing through the Veil flashed behind his eyes so vividly Harry snapped them open immediately. His hands tightened around the bars. If he had only been less rash, if only he had listened to Hermione all of this could have been avoided. He knew none on it mattered now but the guilt was there, even two years later. Harry knew even if he let go of that guilt, the guilt for the others would move into place. He had no idea what happened, what he did or what others did since that faithful night at the Ministry and he needed to know.

She nearly died. The words clutched the breath from his lungs at the thought of losing her. Of her getting hit by Dolohov's curse and falling to the ground. He hoped to Merlin that the bastard didn't survive the war, he didn't deserve to live. Harry wasn't sure of all the facts of how the Final Battle went but with time he knew he would find out. His memory would return and Harry would rather wait that hear about it from others because then with his memories, he would know how to deal with all the emotions. Apparently he was Head Boy and he wasn't surprise at all that Hermione was Head Girl, which meant they were sharing a dorm. The more Harry thought about his living arrangements, the more it appealed to him. For a brief moment earlier when Hermione had touched him, Harry could have sworn sparks ignited at their touch. Her beautiful brown eyes had darkened momentarily before the curtains came down on her emotions.

Hermione's familiar scent alerted him of her presence even before Harry turned around to see his visitor. His eyes followed the length of her body noting her bushy hair tied into a pony tail and her change of clothing from her robes to a purple Gryffindor jersey and dark blue jeans that hugged her lips delectably. Her fingers were intertwined nervously as of she didn't know to approach him. Harry managed a small smile giving her all the encouragement she needed to take the position next to him at the rail. He hid his smile as she hesitantly looked over the edge to the sprawling lawns of Hogwarts.

"Didn't take you long to find me huh?" he offered trying to lighten the tension brewing between them. It was never like this between them, there was never this tension and Harry wasn't sure how he felt about it. Hermione lips curled slightly at his question.

"You're not that unpredictable Harry", Hermione murmured with a smile. His heart fluttered at this sight, warming his insides. "I had a feeling you would come here because I know you. You always come back to a place where something happened so you relive the moment and u did the same even if you can't remember the real reason".

His brows furrowed at the sadness underlying her words. The moment he stepped onto the Astronomy Tower Harry had felt something but he dialed it down to the news he had just received. But now as he looked at the woman beside him Harry knew there was more to it that than. He griped the rails harder and looked out at Hogwarts before asking her.

"What happened here Hermione?" She remained silent at his words and he wondered if she was just trying to formulate her thoughts. His gut was telling him he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Professor Dumbledore died here", she whispered so softly as if she was talking to a child. The words washed over him and his body tensed.

"Was I here when it happened?" he asked just as the imaged of his former mentor falling off the ledge flashed through his mind. Harry blinked, almost falling before Hermione grabbed his arm, steadying him. Sparks shot up his arm at her touch bringing their eyes together. She looked earnestly up at him, making Harry's breath hard to come by.

"Harry are you ok?" she asked squeezing his hand comfortingly. He blinked again clearing the fog in his mind and nodded. He didn't need her to answer to confirm he was present when Dumbledore died.

"Yeah I'm fine", he replied taking her hand in his as he led then to sit down. He knew he should have released her hand but Harry found himself holding on as he interlaced their fingers intimately. He didn't know why but something was telling him to hold onto her, touch her constantly. "Just a little dizzy, I haven't really had anything to since this morning".

"I know", Hermione replied adjusting her hand for comfortably in his but didn't pull away, "that's why I came looking for you. To see if you wanted to have lunch together".

"Always looking out for me huh Mione?" he rasped and watched as her eyes darkened at the nickname that rolled off his tongue naturally. Hermione porcelain skin turned bright red at his words but she didn't refute them.

"If I don't then who will", she teased easing the tension as they both relaxed.

"Of course", he replied smiling as well.

"So do you remember anything – anything at all", Hermione asked anxiously causing him to turn towards her. All he had was that image of Dumbledore and that wasn't much to go by.

"No I don't", he replied and watched the light in her eyes died a bit. She wanted him to remember something very much Harry assumed and he wasn't doing such a good job". "I'm sorry".

"Don't be Harry, it's not your fault", Hermione murmured with a forced smile and placated him by placing her hand on his, running his words on his hands softly, "in time you will and everything will be back to normal".

"Yea normal", he echoed her words wondering exactly what normal was.

"Are you ready then", she asked after a moment of silence. They seemed to fall in to that pattern a lot, "to grab some lunch", she clarified.

"I'm not really that hungry", he replied and Hermione arched her brow at him causing him to laugh. "Well I'm not that hungry. I was hoping you could fill me about everything that I can't remember. I know that I will remember eventually but just the main points you know. That way I won't be totally lost".

"If that's what you want", Hermione relied a bit hesitantly. They spent the next few hours just talking about almost everything that happened within the last two years. Hermione filled him in on the Horcrux and the hunt for them, how Voldemort died and everything that was associated with the battle. He was a little more than surprise when about everything that happened during his sixth year, especially his relationship with the youngest Weasley. For some reason he couldn't picture himself with Ginny. She was beautiful don't get him wrong but he just couldn't see himself with her.

Harry watched her closely as she spoke and he didn't have to be the brightest _wizard _of their age to know that the brightness _witch_ of their age was not telling him something. He knew Hermione wouldn't keep something of important from him so he let it go. He couldn't wrap his mind around the things she told him. Voldemort had split his soul not one or two but seen times just so that he could live forever. He couldn't fathom how was for them to be on road, surviving each day one day at a time not knowing of they would live to see the next.

"I'm sorry", he interrupted her making Hermione a bit startled at his words, "for everything that I out you through and everyone else".

"You don't have to thank us Harry", she replied as her eyes softened with emotions, "you would have done the dame for us and we did what we did because we love you Harry".

"_I love you Mr. Potter", Hermione rasped sexily against his lips as her fingers tugged at his hair bringing him closer to her._

"_I love you Miss Granger", he replied making no effort to fight her actions as his lips claimed her in a kiss filled with passion._

Harry blinked rapidly at the image. Where the hell had that come from? He was kissing Hermione or he had kissed Hermione. He had no idea if that was his overactive imagination or that had actually happened between the two of them. That couldn't be possible? He and Hermione had never been together much less in love. Right? He forced a smile as Hermione just kept staring at him confused. He swallowed hard trying to block the image out but failed miserably.

"I'm lucky to have friends like you guys", Harry filled in and almost regretted his as her smile dwindled slightly. They couldn't have been a couple, could they? Hermione would have told him if they were. "Thanks for filling me in. Now I think we should get something to eat and I should probably get some rest". The sun had long dipped beneath the horizon as the moon was beginning to shine its brilliance.

"It's almost dinner time anyways", Hermione offered as they stood up together finally letting go of each other's hand, "come on".

Harry followed her meekly down the stairs as they made their way to the Great Hall as his latest vision kept replaying in his mind. He found himself easily picturing them actually kissing and being together and that surprise him. Harry had always felt something the brown haired witch but he didn't think he would actually man up and actually tell her. He growled deeply in frustration causing Hermione to look at him.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"Yea just hungry", he deflected with a smile. Hermione nodded but still kept an eye on him for the remainder of the word. The Great Hall was already filling with students eager to fill their hunger. Not many people knew about his memory lost and Harry wouldn't have it any other way. The less others knew the better. Harry sat beside Hermione and opposite Ron with Neville on his right. His eyes caught Ginny's a few head down and he offered a smile which the red head didn't return. He figured she didn't take their break up well and returned his attention to the others.

"How you doing mate?" Ron asked as he simultaneously helped himself to a generous serving of everything within his reach. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the appalled expression on Hermione's face.

"Yea I'm doing ok, just trying to catch up:, his meaning wasn't lost on the red hair and Ron nodded and offered a smile. "Besides I have Hermione and she filled me in on everything that happened".

"That's great mate", Ron added taking a bite of chicken, "does that mean she told you about you and her-". Ron didn't finished the sentence as he choked violently simultaneously as Hermione interrupted him.

"Being Head Boy and Head Girl", she said staring pointedly at Ron who returned her gaze just as angrily. Harry wondered if something was going on with the two and he didn't like the feeling burning at the pit of his stomach at the thought. "Of course I did Ron".

"Great", he muttered through clenched teeth as they kept staring at each other. Harry cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable in the moment and suggested they all get on with their dinner.

Dinner passed on without another glitches but Harry found it very hard keeping his eyes off Hermione. He had succeeded in tuning out of the image he had of them earlier. However when Hermione reached over and wiped a little sauce from the corner of lips as if it was the most natural thing in the world Harry had nearly lost it. He had no idea why but her touch seemed to ignite something deep inside him that needed attention. Hermione had blushed and apologize but he brushed it off telling her it was nothing and he would have done the same. Only he would have used his tongue instead of her thumb.

He moved his eyes away as soon as she looked up, hoping she hadn't caught him again, staring at her. Harry ran his hand through his hair glad that he could escape to his dormitory soon. He was more than ready for the day to be over. After dinner was over Ron and Neville stood up and began making their way to their dormitory. He wished them good night as he waited for Hermione since she had to lead him to their dormitory as they were sharing. The silence was back as the walked a shoulder length apart from each other. Only this time the tension was back and he hated it. On many occasions Hermione appeared that she wanted to say something but thought better of it thus the uncomfortable silence continued.

"This is us", she murmured a while later as they approached the old painting of a sleeping witch. Hermione whispered the password which he was making sure he remembered and they entered together. He was pleasantly surprise that their Common Room was similar to Gryffindor. The familiarity was welcomed. He followed her up the stairs and paused at the middle of the hallway. "This is my room", Hermione said pointing to the right, "and that's yours".

"Right", he said for the lack of anything else, "well I guess I'll just go in then".

"Yes", Hermione replied but neither found themselves moving. For some reason it felt wrong for him to enter his room. He shook his head and opened the door. The room was impeccably clean which was unusual. His previous room was always messy and his bed looked like it had never been slept in. He knew the house elves were good but they couldn't be that good. None of his miscellaneous things were anywhere causing further confusion.

His confusion cleared as he moved out of his and stood at the doorway to Hermione's. She was standing by the window and as he looked around the room Harry could identify one or more item that belonged to him. He swallowed hard and braced his hands on either side her doorway. An image of him doing the same thing bombarded him, only this time Hermione was standing in the middle of the room smiling widely back at him.

"Hermione", he whispered bringing her attention to him. The sadness in her eyes called out to him and without even knowing it Harry took a step towards her. "Would you mind telling me why my bed looked liked I have never slept in it and why all my stuff is in your room?"

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The question seemed to echo around the room, bouncing loudly against the walls. A part of didn't need to answer his question but the other part of him was afraid of her answers. It was clear that he spend little time in his room. Hermione didn't even react to his question; it was almost as if she expected him to question the situation. Hoping he would remember anything but he didn't. He took another step towards her when she didn't answer him and Hermione almost flinch at his nearness to her.

Her tie was gone and so were her robes and her shirt top buttons were open, teasing him with a glance of her creamy flesh. He couldn't deny his attraction to her; it was like his body yearned for a taste of hers. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and prepared himself for what she was about to say. He had a feeling it was going to change everything. However Hermione never had a chance to voice her answer for Harry reached out without thinking and gingerly touch the necklace around her slender neck. This was new to him because she never wore any jewelry, other than the time turner third year.

The pulse at the base of her neck raced away under his touch as she inhaled sharply. Harry's green eyes snared her chocolate brown ones holding them prisoner for a long moment. She didn't reject his touch but Harry knew she was nervous about him holding the piece of jewelry. Harry moved closer, leaving barely space between there body. He could feel the heat from hers melting with his as his fingers brushed against her collar bone, sliding along her silky skin until the pendant was resting in his palm.

His brows furrowed as he examined the image while Hermione barely breathed before him. He half expected her to faint. He also expected a flash back of some sort when he touched the trinket but nothing came. Disappointment settled like lead at the pit of his stomach. Harry ran his thumb over charm, realizing it was Stag with and Otter circling its head. His breath caught as his eyes sought hers burning with questions. Her eyes watered, spilling with answers he needed but only one called out to him. This wasn't just any gift and not many people would give such an intimate thing to her. His eyes searched hers and Harry knew he was the only one who would do that. His images of them made much more sense.

"We were together weren't we", Harry murmured softly instead of asking, "we were in love before all of this happened". _This_ was of course referring to his memory loss.

"Yes". They words were barely audible but Harry hear them. His heart seemed to rise into his throat preventing all form speech. He knew something had happened between the two of them and it was hurting her even more because he couldn't remember any of it. The burning desire to touch her all made so much more sense now. Earlier he knew she wasn't telling him something and he was angry that she kept this but he understood. How could you face someone who didn't remember your relationship? He didn't know how he would have handled the situation if it was reversed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked letting go of the charm and slid his hands over her shoulders and down to her elbow. Hermione all but shivered at his touch, "you could have told me, even I don't remember, it would have helped me make sense of my feelings towards you".

"What are you feeling when you look at me Harry?" Her question threw him but he wasn't too surprise, "you don't remember our relationship, the first time we kissed, touched or made love. I couldn't bear to tell you we were together and have you look at me like I was mental. For once I was looking out for my self, protecting my emotions from getting hurt. I was going tell you in a few days but I was waiting to see if you would remember anything first".

There were tears in her eyes when she finished. Harry cupped her cheeks and thumbed away a single tear that escaped. She was absolutely right and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain but he should have know. She was thinking logically of course, just as she always did and Harry couldn't blame her for that. He did have some vision of the two of them but there weren't a lot and he didn't tell her because he didn't want to her her hopes up.

"I know it hurts Hermione", Harry murmured bringing her eyes to his, "but you still should have told me. I deserved to know because it involved me as well. As to what I feel, I'm not even sure but I do know I find it very hard to keep my hands off of you. And the urge to kiss you gets harder and harder to bury every time I see you".

"Then why don't you?" Hermione's voice was nothing more than a husky whisper. Her eyes darkened with the same desire burning trough his veins and heating his blood.

His need to possess Hermione was too much to ignore. One taste, that was all he needed but he knew it wouldn't be enough and he would be wrong. He wanted - Merlin knew just how much – to but it wouldn't be right. Not when she felt more at moment that he remembered. Harry hands tightened around her elbows, unconsciously pressing her body to his, molding her curves perfectly into his lean form. Her lips parted invitingly and it took all his willpower to pull away, to release her. Hurt flashed brightly in her eyes making him wince inwardly. She might be now but it would hurt more if it gave in.

"I'm sorry Hermione", he apologized, regret lacing his words, "I can't. It- it wouldn't be right. I don't remember anything from our relationship and-".

"I understand Harry", she interrupted. He couldn't read her voice and the curtain was down again on her emotions. She offered a tremulous smile, hoping to hide her hurt bur he knew her too well, "you're right".

"Hermione-" he began but she didn't let him finished.

"Don't", she replied with a wave of her hand, "I'm fine, it you we have to worry about. We have to work on your memories, try to see of anything would jog them. You should probably get some sleep though; it's been a long day".

"Yea it has been", he replied. Harry knew that was his sign to leave but he couldn't bring himself to. Their eyes met and held for what seemed forever and he wondered what would have happened if the old him was there, the one with the memories.

"Good night Hermione", he whispered forcing himself to turn around and walk away, even though all his muscles was screaming in protest. With a wave of his wand, all his things from her room zoomed to his across the hall.

"Good night Harry", he heard her say before the door slammed shut.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning for the past two hours all thanks to the witch sleeping across the room. He felt almost bereft, as if something was missing. The look in her eyes when he rejected was branded in his mind. Was he metal? Who in their right mind would refuse Hermione? But in the end it had been the right thing to do. It wouldn't have been fair, no matter how much his body thought otherwise. Giving up on sleep altogether Harry slid out from between the cool sheets and me made his way down to the Common Room. A low fire was already crackling, bathing the room in its golden light. Harry adjusted his glasses making his vision clearer as he neared the couch. Maybe something here would trigger a memory.

His hope for complete solitude was blown out the window as the sight of Hermione curled up at one corner reading a book. She hadn't notice his presence yet and his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. The firelight flickered over her creamy skin tiny scrap of clothing she was wearing, making her almost angelic with her curls loose over her shoulders. She looked absolutely beautiful and the urge to touch returned with a vengeance.

"Harry", she exclaimed finally noticing his presence. She smiled slightly and curled deeper in to the couch, "couldn't sleep?"

"Not really", he offered and motioned for permission to sit. Hermione tucked her legs beneath hers giving him ample space to sit, "catching up on your reading?"

She chuckled making him smile as she motioned to the book. "Something like that". She wasn't lying but she was holding something back and after all the tension from earlier Harry wasn't going to push the subject.

Harry rested his elbows on his knees and moved his gaze away from her tempting body and focused on the fire burning away. That was much safer. He had made it painfully clear earlier that nothing was going to happen between them until his memories came back but that didn't stop the curiosity from building. He wanted to know about them; the first time the kissed, held hand and made love. His blood boiled at the thought of them actually being together.

"When – how did we happen?" he ventured unsurely chancing a glance in her direction. Hermione marked her page and put the book away giving him her full attention.

"It was a couple of months ago, during the war", she murmured pulling her knees up as she got comfortable, "we were on the run, looking for pieces of Voldemort's souls and I guess being alone got the best of us. I wasn't very forthcoming with my feelings. There was so much pain, angry words and hurt, things I said in the heat of the moment that created a wedge between us. It wasn't because I didn't love you or didn't want to be with you, it was just because I was scare of loosing you".

"You said being alone?" he let the silence asked the remaining question.

"You and Ron got into a fight and he had left", Hermione filled in and he nodded. "We were alone for a while and after an attack at Godric's Hallow we kissed for the first time but the first time we kissed, truly kissed was at Hogwarts just before you left to face Voldemort".

"I was a Horcrux", he said solemnly watching a set of emotions ranging from fear to love flicker across her features. There was a chance he could have died but she still stood by his side.

"You knew that I may not have survived and you still gave me a chance", he murmured softy bringing his gaze back to hers, "why? Why put yourself through that, knowing there was a chance I wouldn't have come back to you?"

"Because Harry I was willing to have whatever time with you that I could", she replied strongly, the depth of her feelings reflecting in her eyes, "because I was in love with you then as I am now. I was willing to take what little time we had".

"I will remember Hermione", he promised, reason out for her hand, "no matter how long it takes, I will remember us I promise you". It was a promise he intended to keep. He may not remember their memories but his body did and that was a start. There was only so much she could tell him but it wouldn't be close as experiencing it for himself.

"I know you will", she smiled in return placing a hand over his. "I have faith". The heat from her palms seemed to burn through his skin but he didn't pull away. It felt way too familiar.

"Now do u want to tell me the real reason you're down here", he asked trying to lighten the mood with a smirk, "you could have easily read in you room".

Hermione laughed evasively and tugged at her but Harry refused to let go. "It's cozier down here that's all".

"And the real reason would be?" he challenged softly moving closer towards hers. Her plum lips called out to him. "Come on Mione, you can tell me anything".

"It's just", her fingers gripped his momentarily as she averted her eyes. "It's just that this is the first night since we got to Hogwarts that we would be sleeping in separate rooms".

Oh, right he said to himself.

"I know you figured out we have been sharing the same room", and _bed_ he added silently, "since we started school. I just felt weird sleeping alone. I couldn't bring myself to do it that's all".

"So you were going to sleep on the couch", he surmised for her.

"Hoping actually", Hermione added wistfully, "but that doesn't seem to be working in my favor".

Harry smiled in understanding. He felt the same way. The reason for his insomnia finally arose. His mind might not remember but his body knew something was missing. Before even thinking what he was doing Harry stood above her, bringing their lips inches apart as he adjusted here body before climbing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, pressing her body to his. This was what they both needed. It was sexual in nature; just being held was enough, at least for now.

He heard her sigh as she turned around and tucked here body deeper into his embrace. For the first time that night, Harry felt his restless mind settled so that he could finally give into sleep. Her warmth breath fanning across his neck soothed his emotions just as her hand resting on his hips. His hear swelled with emotions for the woman in his arms. Harry rested his chin in her hair and breathed in her unique scent. They had more to talk about but there was tomorrow to learn about their relationship.

"Goodnight Mione", he whispered softly feeling her fingers clutching his jersey.

"Goodnight Harry". He felt the words before he heard it as the fire completely died drowning the sleeping companion in darkness as they lost themselves in their dreams.

When Harry woke up the following morning he was alone. Hermione had somehow slipped from his arms without waking him. His glasses were also missing and from thee silence in the room Harry knew he was alone. She had not only escaped from their sleeping arrangement but from the room as well. They were together, were in an intimate relationship. He could have kissed her, touch her, made love to her anytime he wanted. The thoughts held much appeal to his him. He smiled though because he couldn't see himself spending his life with anyone but Hermione. Yes, he didn't remember anything from what they had but Harry had no doubts it was passionate and real and he wanted it back. There was an ache in his chest and she was the only one who could make it go away.

He brought the blanket thrown over his body to his nose and inhaled deeply. The faint scent of Hermione washed over him making his close his eyes in concentration. The image of him and Hermione in this very room flooded into his mind. He was flat on his back with Hermione straddling his waist as their body rocked towards their climax. Harry snapped his eyes open as his body burned with the new image. His arousal pulsed painfully between his legs. The sight of the silver necklace stayed with him and harry knew it wasn't very long since that memory happened. Hermione told him it was a birthday gift.

Did they always have sex? All his flashes seemed to be sexual in nature. His body seemed to agree with him. He wanted her, there was no doubt about that but it would be wrong to pursue something when he didn't remember where they began. He groaned and sat up. There was no point in torturing himself, besides other things were calling to him like his rumbling stomach. As it was the weekend Harry took a little longer getting washed up before making his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was sure to be there and his eyes were yearning for a sight of her. Having her in his arms last night had felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He was halfway through the doors when he caught sight of Hermione sitting with her half laden plate with Ron opposite her and Cormac McLaggen standing beside here, having all of her attention. He saw red as she laugh at something the blond haired said causing her to lightly rest her hand on his arm. Harry pause in his gait, angrily curling his hands at his side but before he could charge forward and stop whatever was going on between the two a petite body presented himself before him. His green eyes flashed dangerously before he recognized the youngest Weasley.

Ginny stood right in is path, blocking his move. She offered a small smile that did nothing to the cool features. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his uncalled emotions. Hermione and McLaggen were just talking – nothing more. He uncurled his hand and returned her smile. He wasn't sure if Ginny knew about his accident and he wasn't going to offer the information. She looked like she would like to Bat Boogey hex him at the moment but was fighting the urge.

"Ginny", he murmured tucking his hand in his pocket, "how are you?"

"I'm fine Harry", she replied too sweetly as she lightly rested her hand in his chest, "I just wanted to let you know I forgive you".

"Forgive me?" Harry had no idea what she was talking about, "forgive me for what?"

"For cheating on me with Hermione", the anger and sarcasm in her words was palpable. His confusion morphed into shock and Ginny Weasley didn't wait for any sort of response.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry stood frozen for a moment as Ginny turned away from him. His eyes found a smiling Hermione and her companion before he half turned and gently grabbed Ginny by her arm. She paused in her step but didn't face him. His head was starting to pound and he could feel a headache coming on. He refused to believe that he had done such a thing to Ginny, the Weasleys were like his family and Harry knew he would have never done anything to hurt them or Ginny,

"What are you talking about Ginny?" he questioned as his appetite vanished. The youngest Weasley finally turned around, with an angry curl of her lips. The anger burning behind her eyes seemed to scorch his skin.

"Well well well", she drawled once again folding her arms across her breast, "you precious, perfect Hermione didn't fill you in on everything that happened the past two years. It would be just like her to leave out the important things".

"Hermione told me we had a relationship Ginny", Harry defended his best friend, "she also told me we broke up before I left to find Voldemort souls. From what she said we were over and I was perfectly free to see whomever I wanted".

"That didn't take you long did it", Ginny retorted, "and you shared everything with her did you. Every moment we shared you went back and told Hermione, isn't that right?"

"I don't know Ginny", Harry offered still confused, "Hermione and I are close but I can't remember but I don't think I would have to tell her what happened every minute of my life".

"Exactly Harry", Ginny continued, "so how could she know that you promised to come back to me. How could she know that you told me to wait for you and we would resume our relationship when The Dark Lord was gone".

Harry couldn't answer her. He couldn't draw on a memory of anything she talked about. Did he promise her all of that? Did he make her wait for him only to find out that he was in love with his best friend. Had he hurt her badly by telling her about his relationship with Hermione? His chanced a glance at the woman in question and allowed himself the opportunity to observe her with her hair loose around her shoulders, her beautiful smile curling her lips. Hermione wouldn't have lied to him about their relationship.

"Seems Hermione has moved on Harry", Ginny's voiced sparked the green monster in his belly as he watched Cormac squeezed Hermione's shoulders and offered a smile as he said something to her, "you were nothing more than a warm body for her. I'm the one who waited for you. I'm the one who truly loved you and you betrayed me Harry".

"Ginny", he began bringing his eyes back to her. Something felt wrong about the situation and her words but her tears stopped him, "I'm sorry".

"I know you are Harry", she replied tearfully, "but like I said forgive you and I'm willing to give you another chance".

Instead of inflicting joy her words made him feel a bit nauseated. Ginny was a beautiful woman but she wasn't the one for him. He couldn't see himself with her. Besides he needed to talk to Hermione about what she just told him.

"Just think about what I said Harry", her words were once again steely as if she read his thoughts. Ginny leaned in but Harry moved away and her kiss fell at the corner of his lips. "I'll be waiting for you".

Harry watched her walk away until she rounded the corner of the doors and out of sight. Her sleek red hair flowing brilliantly behind her made him think of Hermione's soft curls tangling around his body. He shook his head causing his headache to remind him it was there and made his way towards Hermione. She was, unfortunately still talking to the blond git. Why wasn't Ron making him go away? The possessiveness in him eased as Hermione's attention focused on him and for a moment everything disappeared and they were back in the Common Room, on the couch.

"Morning Potter", and the prat had to interfere. Harry smiled tightly as his fingers curled into a fist. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly about McLaggen rubbed him the wrong way. He refused to admit it was because Hermione seemed at ease in his presence.

"Hello McLaggen", he replied grimly causing the blonde's smile to disappear and Hermione to frown. Even Ron had stopped eating and Ron never stopped eating. "If you don't mind I would like a word with my girl-" _friend? _The word ricocheted in his brain before he could himself, "my best friend".

"We were done talking anyways", Cormac replied with s slight smile, "I'll see you later Hermione, enjoy the rest of your day. Happy to see you haven't forgotten everything Potter".

"You told him", Harry whispered furiously sitting beside her. His eyes were burning with anger. How could she tell that annoying prat about his memory loss, "and here I thought you had my best interest at heart. I wonder what else you have shared with him as it seems you have told him more that you did me. So much for being honest with me".

"What is that suppose to mean?" Her worried expression dissolved into one of slow burning anger. Ron made a sound but both of them ignored him, "first of all Cormac and I were just talking, unlike what you were doing with Ginny. Second of all I have told you everything of importance until you get you memory back and I didn't tell Cormac. He heard from a student who was in the Hospital Wing with you".

"That's right is it", Harry challenged letting his anger take hold of him, "so when were you going to tell me that we hooked up when I was still with Ginny. When you knew that I promised to return to here". Her face blanched at his words as shocked eyes met his, "that's right Ginny told me everything unlike you".

"For all I knew back then was that you guys were broken up", Hermione replied tonelessly, "and for you to say something like shows just little faith and trust you have in me and what was our relationship. You broke up with her before the war and we didn't cheat on here behind her back. If anyone should feel cheated on, it should be Ron. For the record Potter you were the one who kissed me first –both times!"

Harry lost the ability to speak as Hermione rambled on. He knew he hurt her by what he said. Deep down he knew Hermione was always looking out for him and he let Ginny get to him. Dammit! And the hell she meant by Ron was the one who should feel cheated on? Before he could even ask her, Hermione forcefully stood up, anger and hurt painting her features as she stumbled up. He reached out for her but she batted his hand away.

"Since you think I'm lying to you", she continued peering down at him, "you should ask Ginny next time you want to know something".

For the second time that morning Harry Potter watched another woman walked away from him. He muttered a few curses and ploughed his finger through his hair. What the hell was she talking about? Pain exploded behind his eyes and he groaned closing his eyes.

"You ok mate?" For the first time that morning Harry acknowledged Ron's presence. He grimaced guiltily as the red head gazed worriedly across at him, his full plate forgotten.

"Yea", Harry managed through the pain, "just a little confused that's all".

"A head injury would do that to you mate", Ron replied with a smile which Harry noticed didn't quiet reach his blue eyes. Ron was angry at him and Hermione words took front and center.

"What did Hermione mean Ron", he asked pointedly making Ron flinch slightly. Harry swallowed hard, "were you and Hermione…" Harry couldn't even finish the sentence. The thought of anyone-even Ron-having the liberty to touch Hermione the way he wanted to called out to his possessive nature.

"Were Hermione and I what Harry", Ron asked pushing his plate away as he folded his arms across his chest. "Sleeping together? In a relationship? Did I kiss her? Hold her hand. Comforted her?"

Harry clenched his hands at his best friend's words. No, no they didn't. "Just tell me Ron. Did I or didn't I come between the two of you? Did I cheat on Ginny and made Hermione cheat on you?"

Deafening silence seemed to follow his outburst as the two friends just stared at each other. Harry knew Ron felt something for the bookworm. His reaction at seeing her at the Yule Ball was enough to give it away but Harry needed to hear him say it. He needed to know that he hadn't betrayed his friends, hadn't done the unthinkable. For what seemed ages Ron responded.

"As far as I know Harry no you didn't", Ron said seriously, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out how you felt about her after I came back. I knew something had happened between the two of you after I left but I didn't want to think about it. Hermione and I were never in a relationship. We dance around the idea and we tried but it wasn't meant to me. She had loved you for a long time and I guess she was just scared of losing you. We ended what we had amicably and you and I already talked about. I'm fine with it but Ginny wasn't so thrilled. I figure she's using this as her second chance to get back together with you. She riled you up and it seemed it worked because Hermione and you are at odds now".

Harry wasn't sure how the take all this information. Ginny played him and he fell for it. He wanted to ask more but Harry knew the rest of this conversation needed to be with Hermione. His relief was huge as Ron offered him a smile. "I'm not saying it was right for you to make the move on her when she and I were together now that Hermione shared that juicy piece of information but you need to talk to her. She always had your best interest at heart Harry. Sometimes a little too much".

"I'm sorry Ron", Harry said sincerely, "I don't – I never meant to hurt you".

"I know mate", Ron replied going back to his breakfast. "Now go talk to her. I have a feeling you already know where she is".

True to his hunch Harry found her in the library. Given that it was Sunday, the room was empty expect for the sole figure occupying the seat by the window to the back. His heart hitched at the sight of her tear stained face and tear stained pages of her book. He had been a world class prat. Harry knew he shouldn't have gone off on her like that and he had no idea what came over him. He barely took a step in her direction when Hermione swirled around locking eyes with him. Her bright brown eyes were filled with hurt and pain.

'I'm sorry Hermione", he murmured softly closing the distance between them. He needed to touch her, hold her, and make sure she would forgive him. He had intentionally hurt her because he had been hurt at the sight of her and Cormac just talking.

"Why would you think I would lie to you Harry?" she asked tearfully and he realized they were real tears. Nothing like Ginny's persona just minutes before. "All I want is for you to get better, to remember everything that happened. You promised me. You promised that this was going to be a term we would never forget. But you're the one who lied; you're the one breaking that promise".

"Hermione-" he broke in clutching her dainty hands in his. He wanted to remember so baldly.

"I know Ginny's hurt and I'm sorry someone else had to be hurt in our process of being together", Hermione continued tugging at her hands but he refused to let go, "but I'm not going to stand by and let her destroy everything we have"

"She could never do that Mione", Harry found himself saying and he had no desire to stop the words. Harry cupped her cheeks and thumbed away her tears, "I'm sorry for this morning. I don't know what came over me. I know that you're the only person who would look out for me and I want to make this work –again".

"What do you mean?" she asked as if she didn't already know. The light was slowly entering her eyes. Harry leaned forwards and pressed a tender kiss across her brow. Hermione sharp intake of breath made him smile. His lips tingled at the touch of skin. Merlin he wanted to kiss her.

"I am not going to loose you just because I can't remember what we had together", Harry whispered seriously, "my heart tells me it was amazing. Every time I'm near you I have to fight the urge to touch you. My mind may not remember much, but my body does Hermione. I miss you even though you're right there beside me. I know I'll get back the last two years and our every "firsts" but I want to make new ones with you. Nothing has ever felt so right Hermione. I want to make new memories. We'll make new memories together".

"Harry", she whispered as clutched at his shirt as he dipped his head. This was going to be another first

"I want to be with you not Ginny", he said staring at her lips before meeting her eyes. Passion spurred between them as they air crackled with electricity. "I may not remember the first time we kissed but I promise you Hermione _this _memory will stay with me forever".

When their lips finally met fireworks exploded behind his eyes and his every cell in his body heated like lava. Hermione's arms slid around his waist as his moved to the small of her back bringing her closer. This was better than he expected. The fire burning at the pit of his stomach moved though his blood as she molded her soft curves along his lean length. She tasted of pumpkin juice and something uniquely Hermione and he couldn't get enough. Hermione sighed into the kiss as Hermione sagged into his body.

After what seemed like an eternity Hermione pulled away but not out of his arms. Her eyes shone with so much love his knees nearly buckled beneath him. No one had ever looked at him with such emotions before. His heart expanded in his chest and he was beginning to understand just what he and the brightest witch of their age shared. Nothing mattered at the moment other than this woman in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hermione stayed tucked within his embrace for a while longer until Harry moaned in pain. His head was beginning to pound and his headache returned with a vengeance. His arms tightened around her slender waist but didn't let go as Hermione lifted her head off his shoulders to look at him. He managed a weak smile that did not do much to hide his pain.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked anxiously as she brushed her fingers against his forehead. Harry closed his eyes at her touch, sinking into the feeling as her fingers soothed his pain somewhat.

"I have a bit of a headache that's all", he replied evasively. He didn't want to worry her because she was going to suggest that he-

"We should go see Madam Pomprey Harry", Hermione filled in before he could even finish his thought. He smiled slightly as he gazed down at her.

"Now how did I know you were going to say that hmm", he joked which quickly turned into a grimace. Hermione brows furrowed at the sight of his pain.

"Harry I don't like this at all", she continued seriously, "it could be because of your head injury and I'm not willing to take any more chances. Now come on".

Harry found himself seated before the mediwitch who was running her wands and murmuring spells within minutes. Hermione was quietly standing beside his bed staring at the Healer. His headache had eased tremendously due to the fact Madam Pomprey gave him a small vile as soon as he came in.

"Well Mr. Potter you seem fine other than the obvious", the older woman said tucking her wand away as he reached for more viles, "if you have anymore headache take one of these but I would suggest you don't try to get the memories of the past two years all at once. The mind is a fragile thing and needs to remember on its own. I daresay that is what caused your headache this morning. Have you had any flashes at all?"

Harry chanced a glance at Hermione who was staring intently at him. He could tell she wanted to ask a lot of questions but was restraining herself. He did have a few flashes but he hadn't any for today – as of yet. But how could he say yes and get Hermione's hope up only to tell her it was an insight into their relationship. He Healer was also staring at him now as silence descended upon the. Harry cleared his throat thinking he could lie or just say it.

"I had a few", he began glancing at Hermione as he played with the bed sheets, "it's all recent stuff mostly". His eyes locked onto Hermione's and they didn't need words for her to know what kind of memories they were. Her eyes darkened and Harry felt his body response almost embarrassingly to just a look.

"That's good news Mr. Potter", Madam Pomprey voice broke the connection as she cleared her stuff away, "In time everything will come back. If you have anymore problems come see me straight away ok".

"Yes ma'am", Harry replied, "thank you". The Healer nodded and moved away to her office. Harry swung his legs over the bed and turned his body towards Hermione. Their eyes met and she moved closed until she was within the brackets of his legs. Harry's hand found their way to her hips as he held her in place as she rested both hand on his shoulders before sliding her fingers into his hair at his nape. He loved having her touch him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were remembering?" she asked quietly tipping his face to hers. Harry shrugged his shoulders lightly giving his answer but she didn't take it, "Harry?"

"I wanted to tell you Mione", he murmured bringing her closer until her stomach touched his chest, "especially last night but I didn't want you to get hurt again. All of them were about us and I was just trying to grasp the fact that were together and in love".

Her eyes softened with love as she gazed down at him giving him courage to continued, "I haven't had anymore since yesterday and I just didn't want to get my hopes up either I guess. Besides I was kinda embarrassed about what I saw".

"What did you see?" she asked quietly. Her voice was huskier that normal and the air became charged. It was almost electric as their gaze clashed and locked. Desire pounded through his vein. This was neither the time nor place for this and they both knew it but Harry still rambled on.

"All of them were about us together Hermione", he rasped, his voice deeper than usual, "every flash I had was of us sharing something intense whether it was words or physical. The night of your birthday when I gave you this", he reached out and fingered the pendant at the neck, "stands out very, very clearly".

"Everything was sexual in nature?" she asked quietly, gently gripping the hair at his neck. Harry's control was holding on by a thin thread as the seconds ticked by. They were barely whispering to each other at this point.

"Yes", he confirmed sliding her body down his torso until Hermione's was eyes to eye with him. She ended up kneeling before him with her hands braced in his chest. He had no doubt she could feel the rapid pace of his heartbeat. "It's like my body remembers more than my mind".

"The memory lives on in you touch", she added and he nodded. He desperately wanted to kiss her but he also didn't want to rush things. Bang of job of that he did as his arousal throbbed between their bodies. Merlin this should not be happening here. Madam Pomprey could appear at any moment.

"Did we – were we?" he didn't know how to phrase the question without sounding like and idiot. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as his threaded his fingers through her soft curls, "was it that good as my memory Hermione. Were we happy together and really in love?"

"We were Harry", Hermione smiled dazedly as if she was lost in a memory. One he desperately wanted to share. "It was a very rocky start but we were happy and very much in love. And if my memory serves correctly it was very good between us Harry. Most times you only had to touch me or look at me in a way I would be lost. We would be lost".

Harry couldn't help the smug smile curling his lips as Hermione blushed. Merlin she was absolutely beautiful – inside and out. "Good", he said cupping her flushed cheeks and smiled, "I'm glad that it was that good and we were happy. We will be again Hermione, you have my word".

"I know Harry", she replied getting to her feet and pulling him to his. As if in impulse she leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips. It was so fast Harry wondered if he imagined it. "Now come, I think we spent enough time in the Hospital Wing, don't you?"

* * *

A week later Harry was in his room getting his books so that he could attempt to do his homework He tugged at his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, needing to get rid of the constricting material. Hs classes were so bad other than the fact they were learning stuff he should already know but with Hermione's help he was getting on alright. The past couple days had been illuminating. He hadn't gotten all his memory back but he had a lot if it from the past two years. Almost all of his sixth year he remembered and his relationship with Ginny was put into perspective. He felt bad but they had ended and Ginny had no right to guilt trip him. He understood she was hurt and angry – was willing to do anything but he made it very clear that there wasn't going to be anything there anymore.

"_Even without all your memories you still chose her", Ginny said staring angrily at him. He had just left his last class when he bumped into her._

"_It always going to be Hermione Ginny", Harry found himself saying and watched the red head pale before him. He hated hurting her but it needed to be said, "I want to be with her. My heart belongs with Hermione and I'm going to ask her for it because it's where it belongs. I'm sorry I hurt you and I know we had this conversation before but it's never going to happen between us. I'm sorry"._

_Ginny had seemed stumped after he spoke as she just stood there gazing at him with a myriad of emotions flickering across her face. "You really are in love with her aren't you?"_

"_Yes I am", Harry replied without hesitation. The words came on their own accord but that didn't mean they weren't true. It felt right and now all he had to do was tell her. _

"_Right", she seemed resigned as they came to a stalemate. She wanted to be with him but he wanted to be with Hermione. "Well I'll leave you to it then, I know when I'm not wanted"._

_As Harry watched here walk away he couldn't help but wonder if Ginny actually meant that she was finally giving up. There was something in the way she just accepted it that didn't seem right._

Harry accepted that he was truly in love with the bookworm but he hadn't found the courage to tell her yet. Things had progressed tremendously between them. He had never thought a relationship with her would be this easy. She challenged him and Harry loved everything about her – from her innate ability to control everything, focus in her studies and yet be a gentle, wonderful kind heated woman to all. She was simply perfect and Harry felt himself falling in love with her all over again. How could he have forgetting them and the way they were together if it felt this good.

Harry tossed his shirt and tie along with his robes on his made bed, He still hadn't slept in here. He and Hermione always seemed to fall asleep on the couch downstairs. There had been a lot of kissing and light groping but they hadn't taken that step yet. For some reason Harry felt himself holding back. On many occasion they would be having a conversation on something or touch a certain way and Hermione would start to say something then stop because it was something they had shared before.

Both of them would laugh about it and Hermione would proceed to tell him about that specific memory but he would feel like something was missing. She hit it well but he could tell it hurt her that he still couldn't remember anything. He knew that got together on the road and had made love for the very first time right here at Hogwarts. However it was the _feeling_ of it that the moment he didn't have, along with hundred of tiny moments that couldn't be put into words. There were simply some things that had to be experienced and not talked about. And he missed that. He wanted everything he had with her back. They were making new memories but he desperately wanted the old, real ones. The ones that started them.

He sighed and grabbed his Potions book with his parchments for his paper. Harry pulled opened his drawer looking for more ink as his was finished and he had no idea where he kept them he tucked the book beneath his arm and reached further into the draw. His eyes caught the edge of a few things and he pulled all out. Upon closer look Harry realized they were photographs. There were some of the three of them and even one with Hagrid. He held one with him and Hermione standing before the Great Lake. In the picture Hermione was wrapped in his arms as they leaned in again and again for a kiss as they joked, laughing something the person with the camera said.

A smile touched his face. He had no doubt it was Ron, They looked so happy. He looked so happy. The Harry in the picture seemed completely taken with the woman in his arms just as the one holding the moving memory felt. It was the last picture that caught his attention. His smile dwindle as he stared at himself holding a baby. One with black hair and one that was gurgling widely at the Harry as he reached for his glasses. Harry's heart clutched painfully at the image staring up at him.

_What was he doing holding a baby? _

The image of him and Hermione tangled and sweaty came to him instantly almost making it hard to breath

_Harry reached for his wand but Hermione's delicate hand stopped his progression. His browns furrowed as he gaze questioningly into her eyes glazed over with passion but tainted with determination as she shook her head in denial; denial of the charm. Harry couldn't breathe, he wanted nothing more than to comply with her wishes but she didn't know what she was asking of him. How could he give her a part of himself when he wasn't going to be there for that part of life? _

"_Hermione", his voice was filled with longing and desperation for her not to ask such a thing from him. _

"_I may not have you but I can have a part of you for the rest of my life Harry", her chocked words clenched his heart and Harry captured her lips in a soft tender kiss._

There wasn't any way that she had a baby. Hermione wouldn't be able to hide something like that and she would have told him but that still didn't explain the dark haired baby he was holding. Thank Merlin he didn't let her go through with having a child on her own. His homework forgotten, Harry made his down the stairs to a waiting Hermione. After they did their rounds Hermione said she would wait here to help his Potions essay – which he left for last minute.

She was already there, curled up at one corner with a book with the fire going. The scene was similar to every night making him smile a little at the familiarity. Hermione looked up and smiled as he came closer. Her eyes flickered to the picture in his hands and they darkened momentarily. She unbuckled her knees from beneath herself and took it from his hands as he sat down. She already knew what he was going to ask and Harry had a feeling it was going to knock him emotionally.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Hermione murmured and he became captivated with the ways her eyes softened with emotion as she gazed at the little guy. The firelight almost made her look angelic, "he was so much fun that night. He kept changing his hair color in pure excitement until he finally matched yours. At one point he had my hair, down to the curls. Smart kid for only a couple of months. Mrs. Tonks sure has her hands fill with him".

"Mrs. Tonks?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't need to ask anymore. With one word Harry knew who baby it was and why he was now an orphan like he was. "Remus and Tonks?" He knew he sounded like an idiot but Harry couldn't help it.

"Yea", she murmured taking his hand in hers and interlacing their fingers intimately. "His name is Teddy. During the midst of all that war and death a precious life was born".

"Only to loose his parents before he could barely open his eyes", Harry said grimly. His gaze found the happy child and he could feel his anger brewing. Dame Voldemort, he seemed to taint things even from his death. "Now he's had no parents and family other than his grandmother".

"That's not true Harry", Hermione whispered turning so that he was facing her, "he has me and the Weasleys and you. There are a lot of people who love him. And you're his Godfather and I know that you'll love him just as Lupin and Tonks would have because your Godfather love you just as much".

Hermione cupped his cheek, gently running a thumb across the hard line of his jaw. Her touch seemed to wipe all the anger from his body as they sat there just gazing at each other. He knew she was right. He already loved that little guy and he hadn't even met him yet. He nodded jerkily and accepted her tender kiss. It was nothing more than their lips pressing against each other but it thrilled him to his core. She always knew how to make him feel better.

"You wanted my baby before I went off to fight Voldemort", Harry murmured against her lips causing her to stiffened briefly in his arms. She straightened but didn't pull out of his arms.

"I did", Hermione replied quietly curling her fist into his t-shirt, "we had just found each other and I couldn't imagine my world without you Harry. If I couldn't have you I would have had a part of you".

"Was I selfish enough to agree with you?" he asked running his fingers against her knuckles.

"No you weren't", Hermione answered with a smile that set his blood on fore, "you were looking out for me as usual and using your moral fiber".

"Good", Harry muttered as he leaned in, leaving a breath distance between their lips. He believed every word he was about to say, "because when you _do_ have my child I want to be there for every single moment Hermione Granger.

Harry lips crashed down on hers. His hands found her hips and he deft lifted her to straddle him aching body. Hermione slid her hands into his hair, tugging gently as she returned his kiss just as ardently. The passion raging between their heated body seemed to warm the entire room. Harry hold on her tightened as she ground herself onto his arousal. Harry groaned enjoying the painful pleasure. He wanted her with an unquenchable need that left him hungry for more once he had a taste. Hermione broke the kiss as they both breathed raggedly and leaned her forehead against his.

They were taking this slow and he knew they weren't going any further tonight. Hermione didn't want to rush. She had told him he was still venerable and when the time was right they would know.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Harry Potter", she murmured kissing him again as they sank into each others embrace letting their emotions take control and not their mind. He would get to his Potions essay later.

* * *

**Who's up for DH Part 2! :D** ooh please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_There was nothing in her eyes stopping him from doing exactly what he wanted but as he kept staring at her Harry couldn't help the feeling of love that seemed to envelope his entire being. His eyes slipped from hers burning a path from her eyes to her kissable lips until they were met with the scar on her neck. His touch moved to the almost invisible line as her screams echoed in his mind of when she got it. Harry eyes flickered to her now softened ones knowing what he was thinking and back to the thin line before he leaned forwards, pressing the softest of kisses along it as if his touch would take away the memory._

_Hermione palmed his face bringing their gazes level and kissed him so tenderly Harry wanted to cry, "it wasn't your fault", she whispered against his lips but Harry shook his head in denial. He had come so close to losing her on so many occasions and all of his was his fault so how can she say it wasn't. _

"_Hermione", he began but she overrode his protest._

"_No Harry, it wasn't", she reiterated, "it was Voldemort and Bellatrix not you. I never blamed you and I never will do you understand"._

Harry's eyes snapped opened as the memory lost itself within his mind. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and stretched, loosening all the cricks from his body. Sleeping on the couch wasn't going to work for much longer. His flopped on his back and gazed up at the ceiling. That flash had been an intense one. It wasn't so much about the passion that seemed to burn brightly but the sight of Hermione's scar. He had no doubt she got it because of him even if she told him it wasn't his fault. The guilt he felt at the time had been palpable. It had to have been recently. He couldn't remember if it was still there. Truth be told Harry hadn't looked that closely. But now he would.

He didn't need anyone to tell him he was alone in the Tower. Hermione was up and gone already. Her presence wasn't within the walls and he couldn't hear her rummaging around. He sat up and reached across to the small table and grabbed his glasses. Everything instantly became clearer. It was the he caught sight of a note written in Hermione's neat scrawl and smiled.

_Harry,_

_Hope you slept well. I got up early and headed to the library to finish my essay. Yes I know it due in two weeks! Meet me there ok then we'll head to Hogsmeade. Maybe you can get Ron up before you come find me._

_Love Hermione._

Harry couldn't contain his grin as his fingers lightly traced the word _love_. They hadn't really spoken about the way they felt but it showed ever time they touched or looked at each other. There was no doubt that the intensity of their feelings could be wrong. His body ached to be one with hers but Harry wasn't sure Hermione would welcome that aspect of their relationship at the moment. They snogged but his wanted more with her. The memory lived on in his body and it was becoming harder and harder to stop every time.

Harry tucked the note in his pocket and headed to get cleaned up for the day. About and half an hour later he emerged from the portrait hole and made his way to the library before remembering he had to get Ron. It was still early and he doubted Ron would be up as yet, even if it was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was going to have to drag the poor bloke out of bed. They couldn't miss this trip because Mrs. Tonks was bringing over Teddy for him to see since his accident. Even since he learnt about the boy's existence, his godson, a few days ago Harry was determined to see him. Andromeda was kind enough to offer the trip Hogsmeade for the meeting.

As Harry made his way along the familiar hallways towards the Gryffindor Tower this morning's flash filled his thoughts. Maybe he could ask Ron about that particular. He had a feeling Hermione wasn't going to be very forthcoming about it. In his memory she had insisted it wasn't his fault, which Harry doubted. Neville was coming out of the portrait hole just as Harry presented himself in front of the moving lady.

"Hiya Harry", he greeted excitedly. Even since the war, Harry had a new found respect for the fellow Gryffindor. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright Nev", Harry replied warmly, "Thanks for asking. Going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yea of course", Neville replied smiling, "maybe we'll catch up there yea".

"Of course mate, a butterbeer on me", Harry said. "Is Ron awake yet?"

"He was moving around when I left but I not sure", he added, "he sleeps like a log. See you later".

Harry shook his head as he moved down the narrow pathway leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Some things remain the. It hadn't changed much, from what he could remember. The inviting arm chair he always used sit was still by the fireplace, so was the couch and the table and every other knickknacks lying around the room. He stood at the base of the stairs and shouted for his friend.

"Hey Ron you dead to the up there mate", he voice rang through the room and for moment he heard nothing and the sudden crash.

"Not anymore you prat!" Ron exclaimed moodily, "I'll be down in a bit". _A bit_ turned out to be half and hour later. Harry had planted himself in the armchair and somehow was playing wizard chess by himself. Hermione was probably wondering where they were.

"Merlin is way too early to get up on weekends", Ron mumbled as he came down the stairs and sat opposite him. Harry didn't miss the way his eyes followed the game where the knight smashed a pawn. "Think you could manage to win against yourself mate rather than me".

"Very funny Weasley", Harry retorted. Hermione had told him how he failed to win Ron at any game of chess. "One day I'll beat you don't you worry".

"Dream on Potter. I am the best", Ron said smugly before sobering up. "How are you feeling mate with everything? You still haven't remembered anything else?"

"I had a flash of something this morning I'll like to ask you about". Harry wasn't about to go into detail even if Ron ok with him and Hermione dating. "Hermione had a very think scar on her neck. I know she got it recently and I had a feeling she wouldn't be straight with me on exactly how she got it. I need you to be straight with me. Can you do that?"

For a few moments nothing but silence ensued as the two friends stared at each other. Harry knew Ron wasn't sure how to response and that made him uneasy. He wasn't going to like this at all. "Ron?"

"It was Bellatrix", he mumbled quietly not meeting his eyes. Harry stared at his downcast expression and the feeling of helplessness that emanated from his best mate ignited his anger at the woman. "We were caught while on the run and take to the Malfoy Mansion. Bellatrix and her cronies were there and they wanted to know how we got the sword and what else we took from her vault. We fought but Bellatrix had other plans on how to get information from Hermione".

"What did she do?" his voice was tight with barely restrained anger, "and why didn't we stop her?"

"We couldn't Harry", Ron said, guilt filling his eyes, "they locked us in a room and all we could hear was her screams. Merlin I never heard her scream like that and we couldn't do anything to help her. By the time we got out and got to her Bellatrix had already marked her".

Harry was breathing hard as the image of Hermione being held by Bellatrix bombarded his mind. His closed his eyes against the pain in his head as image after image flooded his mind. Each of Hermione, of her screams, of Lestrange hurting her. Merlin he could _feel_ how powerless he had felt at the time hearing the woman he love scream in pain. And he did nothing to help her. Nothing!

"Harry?" Ron's voice pierced through his thoughts bringing his back to the present, "are you ok mate?"

"I knew I was going to find you guys here", Hermione's teasing tone as she came through the portrait hole instantly snagged his attention. He forgot that Ron was there, he forgot that they were in the middle of the conversation and he didn't even notice when Ron excused mumbling something before leaving him and Hermione alone. He stood slowly, holding her confused eyes with his as she made her way towards him. Merlin he could have lost her. _Lost her! _"Harry are you-"

He didn't let her finish. The memory was too fresh, the pain was too real and the guilt too prominent. Harry gently but firmly grabbed her upper arms and haul her to him before his lips descended onto hers in a kiss full of apology and the need to know she was there and alive. Alive and in his arms. He had done nothing to help her that night and now it was going to haunt him. Harry tangled his fingers in her curly locks, holding her to him and he moaned into her kiss when she responded. She always did. She much have felt his desperation for her hands slipped to his sides before wrapping themselves around his waist, hugging him to her.

"What was that for", she asked breathlessly leaning her forehead against his as their breath mingled. Harry's heart was racing and he took a deep breath before pulling away from her.

He didn't answer verbally. Harry gently tipped her head and brushed her hair around her shoulder, exposing her slender neck. There just like his memory, a tiny scar ran across the side of her neck. His breath caught and he heard her gasp slightly as his finger lightly trailed the line. His eyes found hers and her chocolate orbs burnt with understanding.

"Harry it wasn't-" His eyes flashed to hers stopping her words short. Her grip on his shirt tightened as they continued to stare silently at each other. She knew better than to say what she was about to.

"Don't Hermione", Harry spoke, tension lining his words, "we both know it was because of me you got the scar".

_Voldemort! _

The scene of them arguing and Harry shouting out his name was prevalent. He wasn't supposed to say the name, it had been tabooed. In anger Harry had shouted, not caring at the time and Hermione and Dobby had paid the price.

"I was because of me", Harry urged his apology shining from his eyes as they latched into her, "Merlin I'm so sorry Mione".

"It's ok Harry", Hermione soothed gently pulling him in to a hug. Harry dipped his head into her shoulder and gently pressed his lips to the scar. He pressed a kiss to the tiny line, hoping to remove every trace of it so that she wouldn't have to live with that memory. They stayed wrapped in his others arms as time moved on. He held onto her, holding her to him, making sure that she was here.

"I promise no one will ever hurt you again Hermione", Harry vowed kissing her gently as his held her chin with his thumb and index finger. It was a promise he intended to keep. Funny thing was he didn't remember making her the same promise months ago.

"I know Harry", she smiled gently at his words, her eyes shining, "I know". She was so accepting of him.

"How can you still be with me knowing that I caused you so much pain", Harry asked his brows drawn furrowed. He was glad she stuck around but he wasn't quite sure he deserved her. The corners of her lips lifted slightly as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Because I love you Harry", she whispered roughly as her thumbs rubbed against his ears. His heart lifted at her words and suddenly everything was ok again. The rainbow burst through the clouds, giving hope to him.

"I love you too Hermione". The words came as naturally as his breathing just as the kiss that followed. This moment was cemented in his mind forever as others filtered through his mind, taking their respective places.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry carefully adjusted the weight in his arms and his grin widened at the gorgeous eyes staring up at him. Teddy was sitting quietly in his hold, just staring up at him with a slightly awed expression. It was like he was amused and trying to figure out something at the same time. His metamorphosis skills had taken the back seat at the moment as his black hair stayed well groomed. Harry's heart filled with love for the little guy and as he smiled down at him Teddy's expression changed. His small lips quirked slightly as Teddy simultaneously reached for Harry's glasses with chubby hands and kicked his feet excitedly. Now there was the baby he remembered.

He looked across the table catching the look of pure adoration in Hermione's eyes as they gazes locked. She offered a small smile as their thoughts ran the same path. This was going to be them someday. They were still very young but somewhere in the future Harry will be holding his son and daughter in his arms with Hermione as his wife.

"He's gotten so much bigger", Harry said to the older woman sitting beside Hermione as she sipped her drink. Mrs. Tonks had already been here waiting for them when Harry and Hermione and Ron made their way into the Three Broomsticks. The red head was presently at the bar ordering more butterbeers.

"He looks that way doesn't he", Andromeda replied softly with a smile, "he's been getting around much more these days. My hands are going to be full when he starts to walk. I have a feeling he'll be just like his mom". Harry remembered how klutzy Tonks was and hoped Teddy wasn't going to be that bad.

Harry smiled dwindled a bit. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Tonks", Harry apologized and the older woman's eyes softened with understanding.

"No one blames you Harry", she said soflty, "Remus and Nymphadora knew what they were doing. And I know that Teddy having you a Godfather would give him what he's missing".

"I'll tell you one day what you're parents died for Teddy", Harry murmured placing a kiss on his forehead. The baby quieted down and stared up at his Godfather as if he was listening, "and then maybe you'll understand".

He looked across the table and caught Hermione's eyes again. She knew exactly what he said to the baby. Ron came back at the precise moment and the four of them chatted on for about an hour and a half as Harry held his Godson. At more than one point Ron disappeared for more butterbeers causing Harry and Hermione to share a smile. They both knew it was more about the barmaid than the sweet drink. As the time went on Harry still didn't offer the fact that he remembered everything. The intense moment he and Hermione shared before heading to the carriages had somehow triggered his mind.

He wasn't sure if it was his remembrance of when she got hurt or if it was the words uttered about love but he remembered. The barrier holding his memories at bay broke letting them flow freely as they took their respective places within his mind. Every moment, every touch and every kiss replayed itself in his mind. The pain and hurt he caused her was embedded in his mind and Harry vowed to spend the rest of his like making it up to her. He hadn't said anything yet but before the day was over Hermione would know. Having him loose the past two years of his memory and regaining them, made Harry realized just how lucky he was to have her in his life.

His guilt about putting her in danger, of having her being tortured by a mad woman, of making her give up her family will stay with him forever. It was always going to be with him and Harry would allow those things to remind him just how great of a woman, a friend, a lover and a partner Hermione Granger was to him. He was one lucky bloke and he was never going to forget it or her again. He knew he had hurt her again by forgetting them but that was never going to happen again. She was it for him. Even without his memories Harry had chosen her as Ginny pointed out. The heart knows what it wants even if the mind doesn't quiet recognize it. He could feel himself falling in love with all over again and Harry couldn't wait to show her.

"Thank you for bringing him Mrs. Tonks", Harry said gratefully handing over the sleeping baby his grandmother, "its means a lot to us". Harry smothered Teddy's now blue hair and kissed his forehead again and stood back watching Hermione repeat his actions just as tenderly.

"You're welcome Harry", she replied with a smile, "but please call me Andromeda. Mrs. Tonks makes me feel so old".

Everyone laughed lightly at her comment. "You can come visit anytime, just let me know. I know how much Remus and Tonks would want you to be in his life".

"I will", he replied and allowed Hermione take his hand as the older woman maneuvered her way out of the Three Broomsticks. He tightened his grip on her hands bringing her eyes to his. They shone with both love and adoration.

"You're a natural mate", Ron joked breaking the moment, "I hope Hermione knows what she's getting herself into".

"He's right Mione", Harry agreed with his best mate, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into".

"I think I have a fair idea Mr. Potter", she replied tiptoeing so that she could kiss him tenderly. Ron cleared his throat way too loudly bringing them back to the present. Harry smiled against her lips before whispering, "later".

"I'll hold you to that promise", she rasped and he had no doubt she will.

"Ok now that baby duty is over", Ron said draining his drink and glancing at the busy barmaid as he stood up, "how about we hit the shops".

Harry and Hermione provided no protest to his offer. Harry messed their fingers together and they made their way through the bustling crowd just as Andromeda had and emerged onto the streets. They spent the rest of the afternoon filling their stomach with sweets and strolls into and out of the shops. They had seen other friends and chatted for a while but all Harry could think was Hermione and everything that had happened over the past weeks. He couldn't grasp the fact the he forgot them. What kind of boyfriend was he to forget his girlfriend?

As they walked and talked Harry paid closer attention to her. He held onto her longer and closer and gentler. On more than one occasion he caught her looking at him, puzzled at his actions. He was always affectionate with her and only her but now he was being more than she expected. He would usually kiss her when she asked if everything was ok and murmured it was brilliant. The last stop they made was at Honeydukes of course. A trip to Hogsmeade wasn't completed without some sweets much to Hermione's dislike.

By the time they got back to the castle dusk had fallen. The grounds of Hogwarts were bathed in is orange light, giving an almost ethereal look. The Trio made their way through the double doors along with a bustle of other students. Harry caught sight of Ginny a few feet ahead, walking beside Neville. He hadn't spoken to her since that day in the hallway and what she tried to do to his and Hermione wasn't lost on him either. He had hoped she would get used to the idea of them not happening but he guessed it was going to take a while longer for that to happen.

They said their goodbyes to Ron as he headed to the Gryffindor Common Room leaving Hermione and him to find their way to their private Head's room. The hallway leading to their room turned into a lonely path as the other students dispersed. Harry hands immediately found the curve of Hermione's hip as he stepped behind her. His hands itched to run themselves over every inch of her delectable body. He wasn't sure where things would go between them tonight given he just got back his memory and she had no idea but all Harry knew was that he couldn't keep his hands off of her tonight.

As the portrait door swung open Harry backed Hermione's pliant body up to his before burying his nose in her hair. He titled his head, gently grazing the slender expanse of her neck with his nose before lightly nibbling on the tender flesh. Hermione moaned as his lips worked against her skin making his desire for her strengthened. They needed to talk, Harry knew that. He had only meant to tease her before telling her he remembered but this was getting out of hand way faster than he imagined. His arousal throbbed heatedly against her body.

Harry stepped away from her body with much difficulty. Hermione turned around giving him full view of her heaving chest and eyes darkened with passion and need. He reached for her wordlessly and pulled her up the stairs towards her room. A room neither had slept in since his accident. Hermione pulled up short as they entered turning him towards her. Her desire laden eyes cleared ever so slightly as they latched onto his. It was as if she was searching his soul and Harry knew she figured it out. He knew she hadn't wanted to share this room with him until he remembered. It was a symbol that she would rather be alone than without him. This room wasn't just _hers_, it was _their's_. By him initiating things here told her everything she needed to know.

Hermione carefully took a step towards him and she tenderly cupped his cheek. Harry closed his eyes at her touch, letting the moment flow over him. How could he have forgotten this? He opened her eyes meeting hers. Words and emotions were exchanged with just a look. "Harry?"

Her shaky whisper combined with her trembling hand made his heart swell. She knew. "It's me Hermione. I'm back. I remember". The dam holding her emotions completely broke at his words as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Hermione launched herself in his arms, hugging him tightly as her body shook with sobs. He held her, letting her break free of her control and finally gave into her emotions.

"I missed you so much", she said tearfully palming his face as she pulled away. "It wasn't the same. I knew it was you but it wasn't at the same time. I'm so glad you're back".

He pulled her closer and cradled her head with his palm and just held her. The simplicity of the touch was there but it meant so much more to both of them. He was back and they were together, fully, truly and in love. "I'm back Mione and I'm never leaving you again".

"When did you remember?" Hermione asked looking up at him. He could literally see her brains working behind her eyes.

"Just before we went to Hogsmeade", Harry filled in, running circles on her lower back as his hand slipped under her shirt, "after we kissed and I told you I loved you. It could have been when we talked about Bellatrix. I don't know. Everything seemed to fall into place after that".

"You were waiting to tell me", Hermione surmised with her brilliant mind, "I knew something was off with you. You were acting too _Harryish_ but I didn't want to push only to be disappointed".

"I was waiting until we got back but I got distracted", he smiled as she blushed under his intense gaze. "I was just waiting for the right moment I guess".

Hermione threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his head down, "now I understand what _later_ meant and this is the right moment Harry", she whispered before capturing his lips with hers. His pulsed raced away as his desires returned with a vengeance. They would talk later but right now Harry needed Hermione, his body ached to be one with hers just as it always had. He didn't protest when he took care of his glasses without breaking the kiss and tugged his closer to the bed they hadn't slept in weeks. They had a lot to make up for and Harry intended to start tonight.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The passion that had been brewing between the two seemed to explode with sensual sparks as Harry captured her lips again and again like a man dying of thirst. Hermione hands didn't lay idle as they wasted no time in tugging at shirt before pulling it over his head. Their lips separated for a mere second to allow her the task before Harry took possession of her again. Moans of pure pleasure filled the air and seemed to bounce off the walls adding much more to the moment. He hadn't had her for so long, hadn't felt her body quiver with released. He simply hadn't had a taste of Hermione and his yearning for her increased with each passing moment.

Harry cupped her nape, pulling her flush against his body as his lips made love to her mouth. His fingers got tangled in her soft curls. He hadn't realized just how much he missed that simple aspect of her. Hermione parted her lips, her tongue shyly tracing his lower lips before sucking gently on the organ. Harry couldn't contain the groan at her actions. Merlin she knew exactly what got to him. Her hands threaded through his hair, tugging gently before moving over his shoulder and blazing a path down his bare chest all the down to his jeans. The muscles of his stomach contracted at her teasing causing him to hiss in pleasure.

Hermione smiled against his lips as her fingers hooked into her belt straps, pulling him closer. His throbbing erection pulsed heatedly against her body getting thicker as the seconds ticked by. Harry cupped her shoulder, enfolding her in his embrace. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. The heat pooling at the pit of his stomach was slowly making its way through his veins. Every where she touched seem to ignite fire beneath his skin. He could feel the desperation of her touch. His lips broke away from her only to move along the length of jaw to the spot behind her ears. As his kissed and nibbled, his fingers heaved her shirt from her jeans and began working at the buttons. His hands were shaking so much; Hermione had to take over the task. Within moments it was gone and she stood before him, breathing heavily as his eyes just latched onto her perfectly shaped breast.

"I'm up here Harry", Hermione teased taking his hands in hers as their eyes clashed violently with passion.

"I know that Mione", he whispered huskily against her lips as he pulled her to him, "but I'm just reacquainting myself with your wonderful assets that's all". Harry swallowed her laughter as his lips crashed down on hers. He forgot this. The passion, the teasing, the love of the moment and he couldn't believe it. Nothing in his life had ever felt like this when he was with Hermione.

As their lips found each others again Harry backed her up towards the bed. When he felt her hit the edge Hermione braced her hands on his shoulders as Harry gradually lowered her onto the bed, taking his body along with her. He fitted almost too perfectly upon her body and felt his lean form sink into her soft curves. Harry's lips moved along the length of neck to the rapidly beating pulse at the base of her neck. His tongue swiped the hollow between her collar bones once then again causing her to buck beneath his hands.

Her hips pushed sensually into his, aiding his pulsing manhood. If she kept that up, Harry was sure he wasn't going to last long. He moved lowered, burying his face between the valley of her breasts as his hands reached around and unlatched the hooks hiding her wonderful breasts from his sight. As the piece of material fell away, Harry couldn't move his eyes away. He reached out, feather lightly tracing the curve of her breasts. Hermione sharp intake of breath brought his eyes to hers. The brown depths were darkened with desire and love.

Harry dipped his head and sucked a pebbled nub into his hot mouth, relishing the feel of the silky smooth taste. He groaned as she her legs wrapped around his waist using the hard material of jeans as friction against the core of their bodies. The heat of her body as it merged with was staring an unstoppable inferno of passion. Hermione plunged her fingers into his hair, urging his lips as he dragged them across her skin to the other breast. She was practically panting by the time Harry was done. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. Harry regretfully pulled away, missing the comfort and heat of her body. Her eyes glazed over as she looked up at him. Harry's breath caught at the sight of her laying there, with her desire laded eyes and her spilled across the pillow.

Her chest heaved with her ragged breathing as his eyes drank in her quivering body. He was never going to forget this sight. Harry felt his arousal twitching painfully against his zipper. Harry bend forward and shakily unsnapped her jean before slowly pulling it off, taking his time to slide it off her thighs. Every time he touched her, Hermione made a sound that sent shock waves to his hardening member. Harry swallowed hard as his mouth dried at the image of her lying there in nothing but her sorry excuse of what she called her knickers. He smiled wickedly, loving the fact that he was the only one who saw her like this.

Her rough whisper of his name brought him back to the present as her eyes pleaded for release that she only wanted from him. Harry knelt down and as if touching something delicate and precious he lightly brushed his knuckles against the cleft of her wet womanhood. Hermione's body quivered deliciously at his touch so he repeated the action again and again, torturously bringing her closer to the edge. She was going to make him pay later but Harry was going to enjoy every moment of this. His tongue hungered for a taste but he wasn't going to allowed himself the pleasure.

With a hand sprawled against her flat stomach, Harry felt her muscled tightened beneath his hands as he pulled her knickers completely off. He ran his fingers over her calves, under her knees and up her tights until they cupped the curves of her buttocks. He practically slithered up her body as her arms wrapped around his waist adjusting his body onto hers.

"Please stop teasing Harry", her husky plead only made his smile widened as he kissed her, pushing his body on hers. He pressed his throbbing erection against her moist center nearly sent him over the edge. "I need you".

"I haven't teased you in a long time Mione", he rasped against her lips, loving the way her lower body clutched, "but I guess I can let you have you r way this time".

Harry figured he was pressing his luck. Hermione's eyes followed his every body as he shrugged out of his jeans and boxers. Her hot gaze seemed to burn every inch of his skin as they darkened even more. He knew that look and he couldn't wait for what was about to happen next. It wasn't just about sex. They were going to be joined in the most intimate act of all time and Harry knew it was going to be as special as it was the first time. They had lost themselves for a while but managed to find themselves back to each other. Hurtful words and emotions were exchanged but in the end, when they were one, raising to the heavens none of it mattered but having the other in each other's arms.

Hermione propped herself on her elbows as he approached the bed one again. She was modest in the sense to not stare too long at his hard on and not about lying naked before his eyes. As he crawled further into the bed Hermione moved further up until he figured it out. He immediately sat up loosely folding feet as he gently grasped her hip pulling her towards him. Her hands latched onto his shoulders for stability as she sat down, teasing his arousal with the slick heat of her body. Harry growled at the contact and buried his head in her neck, surrounded by her scent as she rocked back and forth. Merlin she was driving him mental.

Harry wrapped her up in strong arms as Hermione oh so slowly lowered herself onto his hard shaft inch by torturous inch. Both still instantly as her body clenched before opening up and taking him fully into her moist passage. The feeling of utter completion rose within him as Harry just relished the moment of being one with her again. Their eyes met and locked as Hermione placed her elbows on his shoulders and threaded her fingers through his hair. Images after images flashed through his mind as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began moving slowly. His body moved with hers as they fell into the gentle rocking on their union.

As their pace increased with each rocking, Harry felt himself go deeper inside her, if that was possible. Her walls clenched and unclenched around his arousal creating the delicious friction that was sending him over the edge with each thrust. Her hand slid to the hollow of his back, pressing him closer, pushing him a little more. His lips captured her, mating with the passion of their past, present and hopefully the future as Hermione rocked harder against him.

Their lovemaking wasn't fast but slow and glorious as Harry savored each moment, every touch and every kiss. He increased his tempo, urging her along with him as he found the bundle of nerves that was his secret weapon. Hermione literally exploded in his arms as he flicked the sensitive bud as he simultaneously sucked at the junction of her neck. There was bound to a mark there in the morning, his mark. Her walls contracted taking his erection along for the ride as her orgasm exploded around him. Her quaking walls held onto his erection as Hermione shuddered violently against him. Harry groaned into her neck, moving faster at every time her moist walls gripped him. In and out, harder and harder he pushed until his release burst filling her completely.

He kissed her hard, as their sated bodies damped with sweat clung to each other's. Nothing had even felt as brilliant or as amazing as that. He wasn't sure if it due to the fact that they hadn't made love in a while or it just was going to get better and better between them. His body had never felt such sweet resolution before as this. Hermione fingers brushed his matted hair from his forehead before pressing a tender kiss to his scar. His body tingled at her touch and he wrapped his arms more securely around her. It hadn't just been about the physically aspect. Their connection had been established again, they were once again Harry and Hermione.

"That was amazing Harry", Hermione whispered cupping his face. She gazed down lovingly at him and Harry never wanted to move on from this moment. "Merlin I love you".

"You were amazing", he replied softly still embedded deep inside her body. Their ragged breathing was once again under control. "And I loved every magnificent moment of it as much as I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you".

"I'm just happy that you did Harry", Hermione rasped before kissing him again. He felt his arousal stir again and he moan deep in his throat. He wanted her again and he had a feeling she wasn't going to protest. Harry palmed her nape, returning her kiss just as ardently as he lowered him onto his back until he was completely stretched out with Hermione straddling his aching body. Her body began moving in sync with his as they started a new journey on their way to complete and utter satisfaction.

"Harry", her soft barely audible voice teased his ear. Harry shifted his head from its current position, tucked within the curve of her neck and pulled her closer. They had been wrapped in each other's arm for while now after making love for a few times. Hermione was currently enfolded in his arms as his body curved into hers, his head pressed against her. They were both enjoying the bliss and ease of each other's company.

They had talked about everything. Harry remembered everything that had happened over the past weeks as well as regaining all his memory. There relationship had started off rocky but Harry hoped Merlin nothing else would happen to rock the new found normality. He shifted closer at the uncertain tone of voice, wondering what was eating her up inside. For the past hour they had spent just holding each other and with him just running his hands over body Hermione had been unusually quite. He propped himself on his elbow so that he could look at her, into her eyes. There he could read what she couldn't stay. However Hermione didn't budge from her position. Her eyes still stayed glued to the wall.

Harry tenderly brushed a few strands of her behind her ears before leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss on her cheek. She sighed and snuggled back into his body. He became more puzzled at her actions. Why wouldn't she look at him? "What's wrong Mione?" he asked quietly. Nothing but silence followed his words making his frown before she turned onto her back and met his eyes. They were filled with unshed tears but before Harry could say anything Hermione spoke.

"You remember when you destroyed the locket?" Harry nodded befuddled by her line of thought. That night had been one of the worst of his life. It was then he had kissed her, practically ignored her words because he was angry that Voldemort had managed to make his question the one thing he valued most: he Trio's friendship. "And when we escaped from Gringrotts".

That was another time he was trying to forget. Harry remembered the words she had said in the heat of the moment. Everything had seemed like a chain reaction as his and Hermione's relationship was slowly crumbling. They had barely spoken for days and Harry was left questioning what was left of them. It was when they arrived at Hogwarts that things seemed to progress between them.

"I do Hermione", Harry replied intertwining there fingers before resting in on her stomach, "why are you bringing it up now?"

"We never talked about it", she said, shyly meeting his eyes with strong resilience which he returned. He knew that of course. For some reason he hadn't wanted to talk about it. She had unconsciously sought the comfort of Ron's arms. "And I realized that I never apologized for the things I said to you".

"Hermione-" They had both done and said a lot of things at the time. He had thought he was going to die and he thought she was in love with Ron.

"No Harry", she interrupted softly as he cupped the hard line of his jaw. "I never should have treated that way after you kissed me the night you destroyed the locket nor should I have said I didn't love you. When we both know it was a lie. You just got me so angry at the time, saying you were going to die I just – I just lost it for a moment. I knew I hurt you by saying that and when I turned to Ron. I just needed to hold myself to someone so that I wouldn't allow myself to loose you without ever having you in the first place When I realized you were a horcrux I knew I had to make things right".

Harry felt the remorse for her action in every word she spoke. Her eyes shone with regret. "I know it's in the past but I just needed you to know that I was sorry for hurting you. I have always loved you Harry and I will always love. My heart sometimes wants to explode when I'm around and even when I'm not. I just needed you to know I trust you completely".

"I forgive you Hermione", he murmured leaning into her hand. This had been bothering her for some time, "only if you forgive me for practically forcing myself on you that night. I never should have done that to you. I don't really know what was going on in my head at the time, it if was me or the horcrux messing with my head but I am sorry for making you feel like you couldn't trust me or that you weren't safe around me".

"Being with you is the safest place I know Harry", Hermione whispered running her thumb across his cheekbones, "because you're my home".

His heart warmed at her words, sending tingles throughout his body. "You're my home Hermione". His lips met hers then, soft and tender as she slid her fingers into his hair and pulled his body so that he was cradled between her thighs and they spent the rest of the night loving and reacquainting themselves with each other. For the first time in a long time everything was said and done and right in both of their words.

* * *

**Check you my other fic "Confessions" based on DH2 if you so desire:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The soft sound of water splashing slowly brought Harry through the layers of sleep. He groaned slowly as his eyes flickered open, protesting against the sunlight filling the room. He groped for his glasses on the stand beside the bed and put them on as his body slowly woke up. He hand reached for her but encountered nothing but warm sheets and a slight indent on her pillow. Harry smiled softly as the night before flashed through his mind. It had been just as brilliant as every other time they made love, even more intense that the night he got his memory back. Every touch was charged with this…intensity he couldn't name.

Harry propped himself on his elbow, supporting his body as he sat up. The white sheet slipped down his bare torso stopping just above his waist hiding his already active body. There were some things that a man couldn't control he thought wryly. The past few months had been all about adjusting back into the life at Hogwarts. He and Hermione's relationship had moved on smoothly from the night he got his memory back. For that he was thankful because he didn't want to hurt her or himself again. Exams were now finished and they were all heading home for the Christmas Holidays. Hermione was going to see her parents and Harry was spending his with Teddy and at the Burrow.

He wasn't very enthusiastic about the latter but Harry couldn't say no to the matriarch of the Weasley clan. Ginny hadn't approached him but things were still a bit tense between them. It had progressed but not too much. Harry hoped the holidays were going to smooth things over. Ginny couldn't avoid the situation forever. His grinned widened as the sound of flowing water stopped. He sat up more, waiting for Hermione to come through the door. She was leaving today and he wouldn't see her for a couple of days so he was going to make the most of their last moments together.

It wasn't long before Hermione walked in and to his disappointment she was already dressed. Her green jumper and dark blue jeans hugged her slim figured, outlining her delectable curves. Curves that he knew intimately and loved very much. She always looked beautiful to him and Harry never failed to let her know that. Hermione had always been insecure about her appearance but none of that mattered to him. She was perfect just the way she was. It was her imperfection that made her perfect to him.

"Good morning", she greeted with a smile as she moved further into the room and slithered over his body until she was seated quiet nicely across his lap. "I see we're up and ready for the day".

Harry chuckled at her words as his hands found her waist, keeping her in place. If she wiggled around too much neither of them would be leaving the room anytime soon and she had a train to catch. "I am quiet ready Miss Granger".

Hermione hands trailed over the hard plains of his stomach before she dipped her head and claimed his lips softly. His lips parted beneath her, giving into the kiss as her tongue swept in and tangled with hers. Harry's fingers clutched her hips, pressing deeper into the kiss. He was going to miss her greatly, even if it was just a few days.

"Now that's a good morning", he teased when they broke apart. "You already to go?"

"Yes", she replied draping her hands over his shoulder and clasping them at his nape, "the train leaves in half an hour and I still need to see Ron".

"I doubt he's awake as yet but I'm sure he wouldn't mind", Harry filled in before kissing her chin sweetly and sliding his lips down the column of her neck making her groan. "Just don't wake him how you wake me ok". Her way was usually straddling his back and whispering hot nothings in his ear.

"Those tactics are reserved just for you Harry", Hermione whispered pulling away from his lips. Harry pouted playfully and growled in protest when she lifted herself off his body. "Don't pout, we both know what's going to happen if I don't stop you and I have a train to catch. Are you going to be ok at the Burrow?"

That was one aspect she was most worried about. Harry stood up pulling on is discarded sweater and jeans before answering her. "It should be fine, I'm not too worried. Besides some of time I'll be with Teddy. We can go see him together when you get back. He adores you".

"I would love to see the little guy", Hermione gushed making him smile. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear before kissing her again. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Hermione smiled into the pressure of him and tip toed pressing her entire body along the length of his. "I really have to go".

"I know", Harry murmured against her lips before capturing them with his again, "I'm just having a hard time letting you go that's all".

"Haaarrryyy", she whined pulling out of his arms but he only reached for her again. Her brown eyes glittered with desire and mock sternness but he only laughed. He was happy that he wasn't the only one feeling like this.

"Fine", he surrendered and settled for just holding her in his arms. He stole a kiss against her neck and just held her. "I'll let you go for now but when I see you again all bets are off, yea?"

"Yea", she whispered. Harry then followed her as she said her goodbyes to Ron who was sleeping very soundly before accompanying her to the carriage that would take her to her train. He didn't let her go without a deep, passionate kiss that left her yearning for more. As they carriage pulled off Harry stood with his hands tucked in his pocket until she disappeared from view.

* * *

The cold December air made Harry Potter pull his coat tighter around his lean body. He loved the festivity of Christmas but the cold he could do without. He rubbed his hands together and blew into them as he trekked through the snow behind Ron and Ginny. They had just arrived and were making their way through the ice towards the Burrow.

The youngest red head had barely said anything to him but her cool demeanor was somewhat thawed towards him. Harry hoped it was a sign that things were going to get back to normal between them. The Weasleys were like family to him and he hated to think that the situation with him and Hermione and Ginny would ruin that.

"You alright back there mate?" Ron called after him as the stepped down the hill passed the snowed covered garden. "All I hear is grunting behind me".

"I'm fine Ron", Harry shivered in response, "I just can't wait to get inside that all". The past couple of months had been nothing short of brilliant. He had played a game to two more of Quidditch much to Hermione's dismay and Gryffindor had come out as the winners.

It wasn't long that they were standing before the Burrow's back door Harry could hear shuffling and Christmas music emanating from behind the door. The distinctive sound of Mrs. Weasley voice echoed the last note of the bubbly sound causing the three of them to wince.

"Oh bloody hell, she already began", Ron murmured in disgust. Harry caught Ginny's eyes and they shared a small smile at her brother's words. Mrs. Weasley was good at a lot of things – cooking – but singing wasn't one of them.

They all stamped the snow of their boots and followed Ron into the warm kitchen. Molly was busy bustling around and singing out of tune to notice that the she was no longer alone in the kitchen. Ron was about to announce their presence when Arthur Weasley came through the swinging doors.

"Ahh I see you three made it here in one piece", he joked bringing Molly's attention towards them. She let out a shriek before enfolding all of them in her famous hug. Harry found himself crushed against her within seconds and he smiled.

"Oh it's so good to have you guys home", she gushed smiling widely glancing at all of them. "But where's Hermione?"

"She'll be here in a few days", Harry filled in as the others began helping themselves to some hot soup, "she's gone to visit her parents".

"Oh yes", Molly said ushering him out of his coat to join the others, "she hasn't seen them for a while and it's perfectly understandable".

Harry basked in the warm and loving emotions flowing around the table as they all settled in to get warmer. A part of him had feared that they would treat him differently but it was quickly assuage as Molly made him feel like family. The others would be joining in later so that they could all spend Christmas together and he knew that gifts wouldn't be exchanged until much later.

His fingers instantly reached for Hermione's gift and a nervous smile flickered over his face. He was absolutely sure about his decision but he was stopping himself from thinking of her reaction. After everything that had happened between them Harry knew without a doubt that Hermione was the one for him and he wanted to claim that right in every sense.

Ron knew about it. Harry had needed someone to talk to and who better than his best friend. They were young but love had nothing to do with age and all about how you felt. Small talk filtered around the table as he was lost in thought. Without even feeling it, hours had passed by and Harry was more than ready to hit the sack.

"You boys are sharing the same room as usual", Molly said as she and Ginny began clearing away the plates.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Weasley", Harry said with a smile, "it was delicious as always".

"You're welcome Harry", she said pulling his cheeks affectionately, "you need some meat on those bones".

He could hear Ron chuckling ahead of him as they made their way up the stairs before he disappeared into the bathroom. Harry palmed his nape and rubbed the tense muscles as he slowly took the step one at a time. His thoughts moves towards Hermione and he wondered what she was doing. If she missed him as much as he missed her. He only saw her this morning but his eyes yearned for a sight as him fingertips echoed with the memory of her skin beneath his fingers.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Harry didn't see Ginny until he bumped into her, almost sending her to the flow. He instinctively reached out steadying her before she hit the ground. Where had she appeared from?

"Sorry Gin", he apology and didn't released her immediately. Ginny wide eyes returned to normal as she just stood staring at him, "I didn't see you".

"I figured, you probably were thinking of something intense", she replied softly. It didn't pass his attention she didn't move away from him even though he released her arms.

"Yes I was". Harry murmured wondering if now would be the perfect time to say he was tired so that he could leave. But before Harry could utter anything Ginny threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him full on the mouth.

Two years ago he would have welcomed her actions. He would have basked in the feel of her lips against his and her body. But now all he could do was stand there immobilized as lips tried to get a response from him. It was nothing but flat and Harry didn't kiss her back. It just felt weird.

"It's gone", she said after pulling away and he knew exactly what she was talking about. "I tried to tell myself that nothing had changed. That you just needed time, even when you lost your memory but I was only fooling myself. Whatever there was between us is gone. I just needed to do that to make sure".

"I'm sorry Gin", Harry said, happy that she accepted that they were never going to happen, "but it's gone. All that's left is friendship".

"I know", she whispered softly and her eyes held nothing but sincerity. She was angry anymore. Ginny held out her hand. "Friends?"

He glanced at her hand and her small smile before pulling her into a brotherly hug. They were more than friends, they were family. "We're family Gin, not just friends".

* * *

Christmas morning dawned with a new layer of fresh snow. Harry awoke to feet shuffling in the hallway and it didn't take him long to figure he was alone in the room. Guess Ron beat him to it. He groggily reached for his glasses before slipping out of bed and making his way to wash up before joining the Weasley clan. Everyone that survived for the Weasley was there including Bill and Fleur's baby. Harry stood back for the moment, just watching the family he had come to see as his own milling around the room

The only person missing was the love of his life. A year ago he was standing before his parents graves not really sure if he would live to see another Christmas. But here he was, alive and well.

"Happy Christmas mate", Ron shouted over their talking with a huge smile. His best mate made his way towards him and they hugged and the rest of the Weasley family followed suit of merriment.

They all spent most of the day basking in the holiday after gifts were exchange. He loved every minute of it but someone was missing and he really wanted to see that person. By the time the afternoon rolled by Harry was practically just sitting around tapping his feet impatiently. It was almost funny and Ron used every opportunity to have a jab at him about it. He thought about telling Hermione about Ginny's kiss but decided against it. It meant nothing to him and there wasn't a point of bringing that up when it wasn't of any importance.

"You really are going to do it?" Ron asked quietly as they sat in the living room, a little from the others. Harry knew exactly what he was referring to. "No second thought?"

"None", Harry said immediately. "I love her Ron and this is one thing I'm sure of".

"Ok", the red head said quietly, "but if you hurt her Harry I going to make you wish you loose your memory all over again".

"I have no doubt that you will mate", Harry replied with a small smile, "but I would never hurt her. I love her too much. I want to grow old with Hermione, have loads of kids with her and share every moment of the rest of our lives together".

"Well I guess this is the right decision after all", Ron murmured bringing his glass of spiked eggnog to his lips. Harry followed suit, knowing that he didn't have to worry about anything else at the moment. When Hermione arrive they were going to see Teddy together and then he would ask her.

His impatience was starting to rile him again when he heard the most calming sound in the world. Hermione's laugh. His hands stilled in his knees and Ron grinned knowingly at him. "You are so whipped mate".

"Shut it", Harry mumbled in response. "Like you don't bright red every time Luna's around". That wiped the smirk of Ron's face almost instantly. Harry had noticed a spark of something developing between Ron and the blonde and he couldn't be happier.

Hermione snagged his attention the moment she stepped through the swinging doors of the kitchen. His heartbeat increased at the sight of her that Harry thought it would beat right out his chest. Her face was flushed from the cold and her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. She was smiling at something Molly was saying and the vision just warmed his heart. His eyes had ached for just a glimpse of her over the past few days and now all he could do was stare at her. Everything disappeared around them as Hermione's brown eyes clashed with his green ones.

He could see her loose concentration at what Mrs. Weasley was saying, just for a moment as they lost themselves in each others gaze. With just a look everything they felt over the past few days were transferred. She smiled softly letting him know she missed him just as much. He could hear Ron laughing softly beside but Harry didn't care. Hermione moved further into the room, wishing everyone a happy Christmas before approaching him and Ron. He sat back and watched the two exchange hugs and his breath hitched slightly when she finally focused on him.

"Happy Christmas Harry", she murmured tenderly as she tiptoed with her hands braced on his chest and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Harry knew she would not kiss him properly in front of everyone. Her palms seared his skin beneath his jumper – a courtesy of Molly - as her lips left his face tingling. It was her eyes that held his attention though.

"Harry Christmas Hermione", he barely managed retuning her smile. She smelt amazing and wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Dinner's ready everyone", Molly's voice pierced their private bubbled as the Weasley made their way to the kitchen. His hands immediately tangled with her, stopping her actions to follow. It wasn't long before it was just the two of them standing alone in the living room.

Harry lips found hers and his hands tangled themselves in her hair the moment the door swung shut. He felt her sighed into the kiss as her hands wrapped around his waist, molding their bodies together. She tasted absolutely amazing as tongue slipped into her mouth when she parted her lips.

"I have missed you Hermione", he whispered against her lips before kissing her hard before softening the pressure to a gentle play of lips against lips.

'I've missed you too Harry", she breathed roughly when he pulled away. She gently rested her forehead against his chin as they both tried to get their breathing under control.

"We'll talk later yea", Harry said palming her face as their eyes locked. Hermione fingers gently traced circles along his spine and Harry leaned forwards, pressing a gently kiss between her brows, on her eyes, her nose and finally her lips. "Come on, we should get to dinner before Ron comes looking for us".

"He's precious isn't he", Hermione whispered as to not wake the sleeping infant. After dinner at the Burrow Harry and Hermione had apparated to see Teddy and Andromeda. For the last two hours they had been widely entertained by the little guy and he was now knocked out, sleeping soundly with his buttocks in the air. They allowed Mrs. Tonks to get the much needed rest as they offered to watch Teddy. He was Harry's responsibility as well.

His eyes flickered to hers as she gently trailed her fingers through Teddy's hair. The look of pure love shone from her face. She was going to make a great mother someday and he was going to be there for every moment. "Yes he is".

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body back against his as he rested his chin in her shoulder. They continued to stare at the sleeping toddler. Harry was amazed at how big he had gotten over the past few months. It was almost like he was a different baby.

"How many kids do you want?" Harry asked quietly testing the water. Hermione sighed softly and relaxed into his body. He could feel all the tension leach out of her body.

"Two maybe three", she replied resting on hands on his around her waist. "I'm not sure yet. And you?"

"The same", Harry murmured kissing her neck softly, "but I would want a girl first. One that looks just as beautiful as her mom, down to her curly brown hair".

He could tell she was smiling at his words. "And I would want all of them to have your gorgeous eyes".

"Well now that that's settled", Harry teased swaying them slowly,"we should get a move on; on the baby making don't you think? I mean we still have a few months of Hogwarts to go and we have to get married but you know what they said practice makes perfect".

Harry felt her stiffened slightly in his arms but he didn't budge. They had been teasing each other and joking about kids and marriage for a while now. The atmosphere changed at the silence ensured. She was holding her breath, waiting for his next move. Harry's heart was beating a like a running hippogriff as he slowly turned her around in is arms. This wasn't the ideal place but there was never a perfect time for the important things in life. Her eyes were shining with brilliance and love and warmth soothed his nerves. Harry gripped her hands in his and gently kissed her lips, enjoying the feel of them against his. It was going to be the last time he kissed her as his girlfriend.

"Do you remember where we were standing last Christmas Hermione?" he asked quietly, squeezing her hand gently.

"We were standing before you parents graves", she replied softly tilting her head up towards him. She smiled tenderly knowing how much that moment meant to him.

"That was one of the most important moment of my life", Harry continued, his voice a shade deeper. "It was the first time I was back where I was born and you were the one sharing it with me. I don't know if I could have done that alone but I was grateful you were there with me. You were always there for me, standing by my side even if you questioned my decision. You were the first person who hugged me. You were the first person I could remember who told me you loved me. You were just there for me Hermione".

"Harry", she began but he shook his head. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. Harry cupped her cheek and thumbed away a stray tear and he watched her pull herself together.

"You were always there for me Hermione", Harry reaffirmed, "and now I want to be there for you, if you will have me, for the rest of your life and mine".

Harry ignored the rapid pace of his heart as he moved away just enough so that he could kneel before her. Her eyes followed his every moment and Harry knew he was doing the right thing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box he had been carrying with him for weeks. He opened it and there nestled in the middle was a sparkling three carat diamond ring. "I love you Hermione Jean Granger. You're everything to me and I can't imagine life without you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Harry I'll marry you". Her words seeped into his heart and filled it with so much happiness Harry thought it would burst. No other words could make him happier. He gently slid the ring along her slender finger before standing up and spinning her around. He cradled her face in his hands and gazed lovingly into her eyes shining with the same emotions he was feeling.

Their lips found each other's cementing their vow and their love as they basked in the moment of finally belonging to each other. Teddy cooed and gurgled behind them, being the witness to that amazing moment when Harry and Hermione pledge to spend the rest of their lived together. Hermione tucked herself in his arms, just hugging him to her as he rested his cheek on her hair and to Harry that meant so much more than words. Their love survived Voldemort and his memory loss and she was going to be his wife and he couldn't wait for that day.

* * *

**Thoughts? I had some difficulties writing this chapter. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed reading this. ****  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Epilogue**

**A/N: I didn't change anything from the last chapter except take out the last paragraph.**

Harry sighed contently as the woman in his arms rested her head against his beating heart as his rested on her hair. Her familiar scent filled his nostril and his arms tightened around her slender waist as he pulled her closer, loosing himself in the moment completely. The soft music teased his ears as they swayed slowly to the music surrounding them. Hermione was no longer his girlfriend. She stopped being that a few months ago and she wasn't his fiancée anymore. Today she became his wife and he couldn't believe it. They dance floor created in the Burrow's backyard welcomed the others as they shared this special day with Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

After having the best Christmas he could remember, Harry and Hermione along with Ron and Ginny had returned to Hogwarts. The Trio's last year had gone on flawlessly as they allowed themselves to be normal. The news of their engagement had spread widely and was accepted with much enthusiasm. Even the papers had a field say, just as they would in tomorrow's issue. Hermione wasn't called the brightest witch of their age for nothing as she came out with top N.E. scores while he and Ron didn't do so badly.

His eyes caught sight of Ron trying very hard not to step on Luna's feet as she tried her best to get him to dance. He smiled slightly at the sight. After returning to Hogwarts after the holiday, with some encouragement from both Harry and Hermione Ron finally asked the blonde out and it was history from that first date. Now he was at the end of the teasing. Harry had never seen the red head so happy and he was thrilled for the couple. Luna was perfect for him just as Neville was for Ginny. That had come as a slight shock Harry was happy that she found love. That she found someone that could love her with all his heart just as he loved Hermione.

Harry interlaced his fingers intimately with Hermione's and the clink of their wedding bands drew another smile from his lips. It was hard to believe that less than two hours ago they had gotten married. They had been on their feet for what seemed hours and now it seemed the party was dying down. Hermione's parents were still chatting animatedly with the Weasleys and he was thankful that Mr. Granger didn't have his head when he found out that Harry had proposed. Harry hadn't asked his permission first – not because he was scared – but he figured if Hermione said yes then her dad couldn't say know. It all worked out in the end though as they were now married.

As they were now proud graduates of Hogwarts, Harry was going to fulfill his dreams of being an Auror and Hermione showed interest in becoming a Healer. She wasn't sure if that was the only career she wanted to pursue as her defense of house elves were still high. He had no doubt she would be brilliant in anything she put her mind to. As for Ron he was pursuing his love for Quidditch and the Cuddly Cannon and trying out for Seeker. His run as Quidditch captain had been a very successful one as Gryffindor won the championship.

"Are you happy Mrs. Potter?" Harry whispered teasingly into her ear as he twirled her around before bringing back into his arms. Hermione gave him that beautiful smile that lit up her face as well as her eyes as she draped her hands over his shoulders.

"Immensely Mr. Potter", she replied before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Harry's hold on her waist tightened as he sighed into the kiss. He would never get tired of those lips. "I couldn't ask for anything more".

"Me either", Harry whispered smiling widely. "You look so beautiful today. I almost forgot to breathe the moment you stepped onto the isle. If Ron hadn't nudged me, I was certain I would have fainted".

"I'm glad your best man kept you on your feet then", Hermione said in mock seriousness. They shared a laugh at her words. It was like they couldn't stop smiling from the moment they said "I Do".

"Yes he's the best mate ever", He replied, humor shining from his green eyes. Their eyes met and locked. The love and warmth they felt were mirrored in each other's gaze as they lost themselves in the love the felt.

"Thank you for letting me be there for you Hermione", Harry murmured pulling her closer so that there was no space between their bodies. The heat emanating from him merged with hers. "I promise you that I will always be there and I would love you for the rest of out lives. And thank you for letting me share my life with you".

Hermione slid her hand in her his hair as her thumb rubbed his cheeks gently. Her eyes shone with emotions in response to his heartfelt words before she lovingly rasped against his lips as she leaned in, "thank you for asking me to".

That night, after they were finally alone Harry and Hermione showed each other how much they loved the other without words. With every touch, every stroke of bare skin against bare skin Harry let her know that he was the luckiest bloke in the world to have her love and here in his arms and Hermione responded just as heatedly, just as passionately to his actions. The intensity of just their touch was enough and it was a very long time before either was completely sated with the other. The night burned brightly into a new day and found the two lovers wrapped in each other arms as their amazing live as husband and wife truly began.

Two years later Harry and Hermione welcomed a healthy beautiful baby girl named Lilly Potter into their lives. She was everything of her mother except for her eyes that solely belonged to her father and Harry Potter could not have been happier. All was well for the Boy Who Lived and The Bookworm because nothing could change fate and what was meant to be.

* * *

**Ok this is the final chapter guys. Hopefully it made up for those who wanted a little more****. Thank you all for your support and kind words. I am working of another; hopefully you'll join me on that journey****.**


End file.
